Sin Ti
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. Despues de un largo año, Serena por fin sacara de su vida al hombre que más daño le ha hecho, pero antes de lograrlo, la vida le tiene preparadas varias sorpresas que jamás imagino
1. Capitulo 01

**Sin Ti**

Por _Serenity_

**Capitulo 1**

_Serenity llego al lago, y entonces lo vio, ahí, esperándola, mirándola con una gran sonrisa, feliz de que al fin podrían estar juntos y vivir felices el resto de sus vidas_...

- a quien quiero engañar? eso no pasa en la vida real!

Cerré mi laptop frustrada, dando un largo respiro mientras me recargo en el respaldo de mi silla. Llevo toda la semana trabajando para terminar mi novela, y lo único que he escrito ha sido algo en lo que Serena Tsukino ya no cree, el amor.

Es increíble que el matrimonio haya hecho que perdiera la fe en el amor, cualquiera que hubiese leído alguna de mis novelas creería que soy una romántica empedernida, y lo era, hasta que conocí al hombre que me dio grandes alegrías y tristezas, y que dentro de poco saldrá de mi vida para siempre. Pero lo mejor será no pensar más en esas cosas que no valen la pena y enfocarme en terminar mi novela... o ir a comer algo.

Me levanto de mi silla para dirigirme a la cocina de mi cabaña a buscar algo que comer, lo cual no encuentro ya que no he ido de compras al mercado del pueblo, pero afortunadamente mi hogar, la cabaña de las rosas, es una de las muchas que forman parte del Hotel "Moon Resort", un hotel ubicado a orillas del lago Tazawako en Akita, una pequeña ciudad al norte de Japón, famoso por estar rodeada de montañas y colinas con una vista maravillosa, sin olvidar claro, sus maravillosas aguas termales.

Este lugar ha sido mi hogar durante el último año, un refugio en donde he podido superar poco a poco lo que viví en Tokio gracias al apoyo de mis amigos: Lita Kino, quien es la dueña de este lugar y ha dado su vida por hacer de este lugar un verdadero paraíso junto con su esposo Andrew, y al hermano de él, Nicolás. Mina Aino, una cantante que recientemente ha alcanzado un gran éxito con sus discos. Ami Mizuno, doctora en "Moon Resort" y dueña de una pequeña clínica cercana al hotel. Michiru Kaioh, una reconocida violinista y esposa de mi primo Haruka Tenoh, uno de los mejores abogados de todo Japón.

Si no hubiese sido por ellos, no sé cómo habría podido superar todo el daño que sufrí al lado de mi marido, pero eso es algo que definitivamente quiero olvidar y concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente es importante para mí, escribir…

-por fin te veo Serena, para que hayas decidido salir de tu cabaña es porque estas avanzando en tu novela, no es así? –Dijo Lita al encontrarla camino al edificio principal del hotel

-me encantaría decir que sí, pero no es así… -suspiro profundamente- la inspiración simplemente no llega Lita, y tengo hambre

-entonces te alegrara saber que la comida de hoy en el restaurante del hotel es tu favorito, pollo en salsa de mandarina

-por eso te quiero Lita! Tu siempre sabes cómo alegrar mi día! -Dije abrazándola efusivamente

-hay Serena, pero que cosas dices…

-la verdad! Por eso es que adoro este lugar!

-pues espero que a muchas personas también les guste este lugar, la temporada de vacaciones ya está por empezar y aun hay muchas cabañas que no han sido reservadas

-se reservaran dentro de poco, no te preocupes… definitivamente este es el mejor lugar para pasar las vacaciones de verano! -grite emocionada mientras entrabamos a la recepción del hotel

-Serena qué bueno que te veo! Hace un rato llamo tu editora, Luna… -Dijo Nicolás detrás de la recepción al verme entrar

-y que le dijiste?

-lo que me pediste, que seguías de viaje y no había forma de localizarte

-muy bien, gracias Nicolás!

-no puedes seguirte escondiendo de Luna, Serena

-lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo para evitar que me siga presionando sobre cuando tendré lista mi nueva novela…

-pues definitivamente debe de tener pronto una nueva novela, Serena…

Al escuchar esa voz, voltee y vi que en la entrada del hotel se una rubia un tanto extravagante que conozco muy bien, al lado de unas seis maletas…

-Mina! –grito Lita emocionada al verla

-hola chicas!

Corro a abrazarla junto con Lita -no puedo creer que estés aquí Mina! Me alegra tanto verte!

-porque no nos avisaste que venias? –dijo Lita una vez que nos separamos del abrazo

-por que quería sorprenderlas… así que sorpresa! –dijo Mina con una enorme sonrisa

-pues si que nos sorprendiste… de verdad estoy tan feliz de verte!

-yo también me siento feliz de estar aquí, por fin voy a poder descansar un poco y decidí venir a verlas. Pero no solo eso, les tengo otra sorpresa… también va a venir Yaten a conocerlas! -dijo emocionada

-al fin se nos hará conocer a tu novio, cuando vendrá?

-en unos días, primero tiene que arreglar unas cosas de su trabajo, pero después estará de vacaciones aquí conmigo

-siendo así, los hospedare en la cabaña de los girasoles, estoy segura de que estarán muy cómodos ahí

-gracias Lita… por cierto, en donde está Ami? Estoy ansiosa por verla!

-fue a la clínica, un rato. Pero qué te parece si dejamos tus cosas en la cabaña y vamos a verla, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz al verte.

-muy bien… Nicolás podrías llamar a Jedite para que lleve las maletas de Mina, por favor?

-por supuesto… -empieza a sonar el teléfono de la recepción- Hotel Moon Resort, buenas tardes -dijo contestando la llamada-si, aquí esta Haruka, te la comunico… Serena, es Haruka

-gracias Nicolás -dije tomando el teléfono para contestar- hola Haruka!

-al fin doy contigo gatita, te llame al celular pero no me contestabas

-lo olvide en la cabaña, que pasa?

-te tengo buenas noticias! al tengo todo solucionado, mañana tenemos cita en los juzgados para tu divorcio

-ahh… que bien

-que sucede? No me digas que te arrepientes de pedirle el divorcio a ese sujeto

-no, claro que no… es que no esperaba que fuese a ceder tan pronto

-gatita, tenemos un año llevándole los papeles

-lo se… al fin me voy a librar de él -suspiro profundamente- a que hora es la cita con la juez?

-al medio día. Pero mañana tengo otra cita con otro cliente temprano, así que no voy a poder ir a recogerte a la estación de tren

-no te preocupes, tomare un taxi desde la estación. Nos vemos mañana allá

-por supuesto, mañana nos vemos! –dijo Haruka antes de terminar la llamada

-que sucede Serena? Que te dijo Haruka? -pregunto Lita curiosamente

-mañana finalmente estaré divorciada

-al fin saldrá de tu vida ese idiota! –grito feliz Mina

-si…-suspiro profundamente- ya podre cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida…


	2. Capitulo 02

**Capitulo 2 **

-te ves muy bien, Serena -dijo Ami

-de verdad lo creen? -dije no muy convencida mientras observo mi reflejo en el espejo

-totalmente! -grito feliz Mina -en cuanto te vea, ese idiota se dará cuenta de lo que está dejando ir…

La noche anterior pase la noche con las chicas buscando el atuendo indicado para ir a los juzgados en Tokio el día de hoy, entre todas escogieron un vestido blanco que me llega a la altura de la rodilla en corte A, con mangas de globo y un discreto escote en V, cinturón ancho negro, una gabardina negra y zapatos altos. No estoy muy segura de que esta sea la mejor ropa para ir a firmar mi divorcio, pero considerando que en una media hora sale mi tren hacia Tokio, no tengo mucho tiempo para buscar algo más, aunque realmente no me puedo quedar de la ropa que llevo

-si, creo que tienen razón chicas, me veo muy bien

-ahora solo tienes que llegar al juzgado en Tokio, firmar los papeles del divorcio, y oficialmente vuelves a la soltería, Serena -dijo Mina

-lo cual definitivamente tendremos que celebrar esta noche -secundo Lita

-ya lo creo... por fin destapare esa botella de champan que está en mi refrigerador -dije con una sonrisa

-pero antes de pensar en festejar. Primero tienes que llegar a Tokio Serena, así que date prisa si no perderás el tren.

Tome mi bolso y junto con las chicas, me dirigí a la estación de trenes de Akita, llegando justo a tiempo para subir al tren antes de que saliera hacia Tokio. Durante el trayecto, solo pensé en el hecho de que por fin sacaría de una vez por todas a quien tanto me hizo sufrir y retomaría mi vida con más fuerza, como lo que soy, la famoso escritora Serena Tsukino, autora de varias novelas románticas y que ahora se dedicaría únicamente a terminar su última novela, la cual definitivamente se convertirá en un autentico best seller.

Así es, mi vida definitivamente brillara más que nunca, al igual que la luz del sol… o bueno, si es que hubiera sol el día de hoy, ya que cuando llegue a Tokio me encontré con una lluvia que amenazaba con acabar mi atuendo si no encontraba un taxi pronto, lo cual parecía una misión imposible considerando el mar de gente que encontré cuando salí de la estación de trenes.

Como pude me abrí paso entre la gente y la lluvia para llamar a un taxi, los cuales simplemente no me veían entre tantas personas. Espere bajo la lluvia a que pasara otro mientras mi ropa se empapaba cada vez más, hasta que finalmente vi otro taxi al que le grite con todas mis fuerzas, logrando que se acercara a la acera, a unos pocos metros delante de mí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude esquivando aquel mar de gente para llegar al taxi, pero cuando llegue hasta el, alguien había abierto ya la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar al vehículo.

-oiga! Este taxi es mío!

Aquel hombre volteo a verme al escucharme gritar, y me quede sorprendida cuando lo vi, Era justo el tipo de hombre que imaginaba en mi mente siendo el protagonista de mis novelas, lo imaginaba incluso desde antes de conocer al que hoy sería mi ex marido: alto, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro largo, ojos azul zafiro y dueño de una sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera.

Este momento habría sido digno de cualquier novela romántica, de no haber sido por las palabras que dijo:

-lo lamento, pero yo llame a este taxi antes de que lo vieras bombón

-que te pasa! Esa no es manera de hablarme, grosero! -dije algo molesta

-yo? Si fuiste tú la que comenzó a gritarme

-si, estabas por robarte mi taxi! Además, que no sabes quién soy yo?

-no, y parece que tu tampoco sabes quién soy yo. Parece que no soy tan famoso como pensaba

-vamos! Si no hace falta mucho para darse cuenta de que eres el nuevo Casanova de la ciudad

-tu sí que eres muy extraña, cualquier mujer estaría feliz de estar junto a mi

-y por qué?

-por que soy un hombre muy atractivo

-puede alguno de los dos subirse ya? -grito el conductor del taxi -Tengo que darle de comer a mis hijos

El conductor parecía mucho mas irritado que yo, se me había olvidado que el taxi estaba esperando mientras los dos seguíamos discutiendo bajo la lluvia, y lo cierto es que comienza a hacerse tarde para que llegara al juzgado. Podría simplemente subirme al taxi e irme, pero lo cierto es que este sujeto parece necesitar el taxi tanto o más que yo. Yo al menos traigo mi gabardina cubriéndome un poco de la lluvia, cuando él ni siquiera usaba eso, solo usaba un elegante traje gris, además de traer consigo un portafolios y un par de maletas.

-sabes que Casanova… llévate el taxi, se nota que lo necesitas más que yo

-y dejar que te sigas mojando, bombón? Mejor sube tú al taxi

-que no me digas bombón!

-bien, no te diré bombón si compartimos los dos el taxi

-no gracias…

-vamos, no podemos seguir bajo la lluvia, además yo no voy muy lejos

-no me vas a convencer

-siendo así entonces me llevo el taxi -dijo Casanova estando a punto de subir sus maletas

-oye espera! no te lleves el taxi!

-bien... entonces que decides?

Mire mi reloj de pulsera y vi que me quedaban menos de 10 minutos para llegar al juzgado. No me agrada del todo la idea de compartir el taxi con este sujeto, pero tampoco quiero llegar tarde y es posible que me tarde en conseguir otro taxi en medio del caos que hay aqui...

Suspiro profundamente -está bien, compartiremos el taxi, pero tú vas a pagar el costo de mi viaje

-de acuerdo, sube…

Subí al taxi mientras el conductor abría la cajuela del vehículo para que aquel hombre metiera sus maletas, tras lo cual él subió y se sentó a mi lado

-a donde los llevo? -dijo el conductor

-bombón? -pregunto Casanova mirandome a los ojos

-pensé que ya no me ibas a decir bombón

-si me dices tu nombre te podría llamar por el

-no te voy a decir mi nombre, Casanova!

-oigan! pueden seguir discutiendo después de que me digan a donde los llevo! -dijo el conductor  
totalmente irritado

-al juzgado, por favor -dije mientras el conductor ponía el taxi en marcha

-al juzgado, eh? -dijo Casanova mirandome sorprendido -Acaso tienes problemas con la ley?

-soy una asesina serial acusada de matar a hombres que intentan seducir a toda aquella que se cruza  
en su camino, y no me importaría que aumentaran mi condena con tal de deshacerme de ti

-de acuerdo, si no quieres decirme a que vas al juzgado no lo hagas

-exacto, no te lo quiero decir…

-bien, por cierto mi nombre es…

-no me lo digas! -dije interrumpiéndolo -honestamente no me interesa saber tu nombre

-pero a mi si me interesa saber el tuyo, bombón

-ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir

-pero puedo adivinarlo… te llamas Ann, Mary, Shizuka…

-por más que trates no te lo voy a cual es mi nombre

-entonces dime a que te dedicas? Vives en Tokio? Lo que sea sobre ti

-no, no te diré nada…

-bueno, yo trabajo en una disquera muy importante que…

-porque me dices eso? -pregunte interrumpiendolo

-por que como no quieres decirme nada de ti, yo al menos quiero que sepas algo de mí

-pero ya te dije que no me interesa saber nada de ti

-porque eres así conmigo, bombón? Voy a empezar a creer lo que dijiste sobre que eres una asesina que mata Casanova

-llegamos señorita -dijo el conductor

-bien, aquí es donde yo bajo, así que gracias por traerme y adiós Casanova -dije estando a punto de abrir la puerta

-espera! Al menos dime como localizarte!

-olvídalo Casanova! -dije bajando del taxi

-hey espera! -baja del taxi tras de mí me dio gusto haberte conocido bombón, a pesar de que no me hayas dicho tu nombre

-si, lo mismo digo, gracias por traerme

-de nada -se acerca a mí para abrazarme mientras me parece escuchar detrás de mí el sonido de un papel rompiéndose -suerte en el juzgado, espero que no te condenen por haber matado a esos hombres

-si, gracias -dije separándome de su abrazo

-ah… si alguna vez cambias de opinión no dudes en buscarme, tienes cómo hacerlo

Me quede confundida por lo que dijo mientras nuevamente subía al taxi y desaparecía entre el trafico, entonces recordé aquel sonido de papel rompiéndose y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina, encontrando en el bolsillo izquierdo lo que parecía que era la mitad de una tarjeta de presentación en la cual solo aparecía un numero de celular.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, escuche el sonido de varias campanadas del reloj que estaba en lo alto del edificio anunciando que ya era medio día, así que guarde el papelito en donde lo había encontrado y subí a toda prisa por las escaleras del edificio del juzgado, definitivamente no iba a llegar tarde a la firma de mi divorcio…


	3. Capitulo 03

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! De verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento al saber que les está gustando esta maravillosa historia!_

_Y bueno, por aquí ya les traigo el capitulo 3, no olviden que todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

-pensé que ibas a venir en tren gatita, no nadando -dijo Haruka un tanto divertido al verme llegar totalmente empapada

-muy gracioso, si supieras todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta aquí

-de verdad siento mucho no haber ido por ti a la estación, pero veras que todo lo que pasaste hoy para llegar hasta aquí habrá valido la pena

Suspiro profundamente -si, lo sé…

-ahora vamos que ya es tarde, tenemos que llegar al despacho de la juez Meio

Caminamos a toda prisa hasta que llegamos al despacho de la juez Setsuna Meiou, quien se encontraba con Rei Hino, la abogada y mejor amiga de mi aun marido, y quien lucia un tanto molesta por la espera, al igual que la juez...

-lamentamos la demora, su señoria, pero mi cliente tuvo algunos inconvenientes para llegar hasta aquí -dijo Haruka a la juez

-no necesita decírmelo abogado, me doy cuenta por la ropa de la señorita. -contesto la juez -Por favor siéntense, esperemos que no tarde mucho en llegar el cliente de la señorita Hino

-si, por supuesto -dijo Haruka mientras ambos nos sentábamos de un lado del escritorio de la juez

-se te acabo el dinero que tenias de la venta de tus libros Serena? que ya no tienes para comprar un paraguas? -pregunto Rei sarcásticamente al verme empapada

-no tengo por que discutir contigo mi situación económica, Rei

-si claro… como se me olvidaba que ahora vives en el hotel de tu amiga…

-y tú no debes de salir mucho de ese lujoso departamento como para saber que también existen muchos lugares muy bonitos donde vivir

-por favor señoritas -interrumpio la juez -no quiero discusiones en mi despacho. Señorita Hino, será que su cliente llegara pronto para la firma del divorcio?

-espero que si, tuvo un pequeño contratiempo pero no creo que tarde en llegar -dijo Rei

-porque no me sorprende que no vaya a llegar a tiempo ni para nuestro divorcio -susurre un poco molesta

-si me permite señoría, -dijo Haruka -mientras estemos los abogados presentes podemos firmar el divorcio

-cierto, pero me gustaría que estuvieran presentes ambas partes

-dado que se hace tarde, no creo que a mi cliente le importe que firmemos el divorcio sin su presencia

-siendo así abogados, tienen todo firmado?

-si

-si -dijo Rei justo cuando comenzó a sonar su celular el cual saco para ver quien llamaba-disculpen, es mi cliente -contesta la llamada -si?... muy bien… no, aun no se ha firmado… por supuesto -dijo terminando la llamada

-y ahora que sucede? -pregunto la juez

-mi cliente ha decidido no firmar los papeles del divorcio

-que! No puede hacer eso! -grite alterada poniéndome de pie

-siéntese señorita! No estamos aquí para discutir!

-es que no me puede hacer esto! Tiene que firmar los papeles del divorcio! Ahora que idea le metiste Rei para que no firmara!

-yo no le he metido ninguna idea, fue decisión de él, no mía

-por favor! Como si no te conociera!

-señoritas este no es lugar para discusiones, y solo me están haciendo perder el tiempo! Así que retírense! -dijo la juez sacándonos a los tres de su despacho

-no espere! No puede hacer esto! grite mientras la juez cerraba la puerta frente a mi

-tranquilízate gatita, buscaremos la forma de que firme el divorcio

-lo lamento, pero mi cliente se niega a firmar los papeles del divorcio, así que con permiso -dijo Rei antes de retirarse

-dile que no se va a salir con la suya, tarde o temprano voy a conseguir que me dé el divorcio!

-Serena basta! No ganas nada alterándote de esa forma!

-no puede ser que esto me pase a mí! Es que nunca me voy a poder quitar el apellido Chiba!

-gatita vamos a conseguir que Chiba te dé el divorcio, no por nada tu primo es uno de los mejores abogado de Japón

-un año Haruka! Un año y ni tú has conseguido a que me dé el divorcio! No entiendo a que cree que está jugando…

-tranquilízate Serena…

-no puedo… urg! Lo odio! Pero esto no se va a quedar así, si no quiere venir al juzgado a firmar los papeles del divorcio, yo iré a buscarlo y hare que los firme a como dé lugar!

-eso si que no gatita! No voy a permitir que veas a ese sujeto!

-pero Haruka…

-he dicho que no, ya mucho daño te ha hecho y no dejare que volviéndolo a ver te lastime aun más. Mañana a primera hora iré al hospital a verlo y conseguiré que firme los papeles del divorcio a como de lugar, esta bien?

Doy un largo suspiro -bien… todo con tal de no verle la cara a Darién Chiba

-muy bien, mejor vámonos de aquí, a Michiru le va a dar mucho gusto verte

-si, a mi también me alegrara verla… estoy segura que eso alegrara un poco mi día…

* * *

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No olviden leer **Legalmente Suya**!_


	4. Capitulo 04

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! De verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento al saber que les está gustando esta maravillosa historia!_

_Y bueno, por aquí ya les traigo el capitulo 4, no olviden que todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

De verdad que Darién se supero a sí mismo, hacerme ir a Tokio solo para que al fin no me diera el divorcio, pero quien se cree que es?

Afortunadamente el viaje no resulto tan en vano, ya que pase gran parte de la tarde en el departamento de Haruka y Michiru; ya que al final no fue una reunión para celebrar mi divorcio, se convirtió en una pequeña celebración adelantada de cumpleaños. No es que quiera celebrar mi cumpleaños y menos por como lo pase en año pasado, pero Haruka es como mi hermano mayor y simplemente es imposible negarse a lo que él hace y menos por mi cuando él deja otros casos más importantes por atender lo relacionado a mi divorcio.

Por la noche llegue a Akita, y aunque tenía ganas de ir un rato a la clínica de Ami para ir a leerles a los niños que se encuentran en el pabellón de pediatría para distraerme un rato después del largo día que viví, lo cierto es que me siento tan cansada que lo único que quiero es llegar a mi cabaña y tumbarme en mi cama. Tal vez mañana vaya para allá, después de todo tiene casi una semana que no voy y realmente me hace falta ir allá.

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi cabaña en Moon Resort, me sorprendí cuando abrí la puerta y vi que en la pequeña sala me esperaban Ami, Lita y Mina usando gorritos de fiesta y lanzando confeti y serpentinas en cuanto entre…

-chicas, que hacen aquí?

-que pregunta Serena! Tenemos que celebrar que oficialmente ya estas divorciada! -grito Mina emocionada

Doy un largo suspiro mientras me siento en el sofá -no hay nada que celebrar chicas

-no me digas que al final no quiso firmar los papeles…

-ni siquiera se apareció en el juzgado y solo llamo a Rei para decir que no firmaría el divorcio!

-lo siento mucho, Serena… -dijo Ami sentándose a mi lado

-ese maldito! Después de todo lo que te hizo y no te quiere dar el divorcio! Pero que es lo que pretende? -dijo Mina molesta

-no lo sé y no quiero pensar en ello. Lo único que quiero es irme a dormir y no pensar en Darién Chiba

-eso si que no Serena! no te vamos a dejar aquí sola después de lo que paso

-Mina tiene razón. -dijo Lita -Vamos a los baños de aguas termales, abrimos una botella de tequila y nos olvidamos con completo de Darién

-anda Serena, una noche de chicas es lo que necesitas para subir esos ánimos -dijo Ami tratando de animarme

Las miro con una pequeña sonrisa -está bien… solo me cambio a mi kimono y nos vamos

Me quite la gabardina y la deje sobre el sofá, tras lo cual fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa para ponerme un cómodo kimono rosa pastel. Cuando regrese a la sala unos minutos después, encontré a las chicas peleando por ver un pequeño papelito…

-de quien es este teléfono, Serena? -pregunto Ami

-que? -dije sorprendida -De que hablan?

-confiesa Serena! -grito Lita -De tu gabardina se cayó ese papelito con un número de teléfono, tienes que contarnos de quien es!

-es de un Casanova que quiso robarme el taxi en la estación de tren de Tokio y por andar discutiendo con él llegue empapada al juzgado

-entonces tu viaje valió la pena si te dio su teléfono… como se llama? -pregunto Mina

-no sé y ni quiero saberlo, solo tengo su número porque lo dejo en mi gabardina cuando me abrazo al dejarme en el juzgado

-te abrazo al dejarte en el juzgado? Que no se conocieron en la estación de tren? -dijo Lita un tanto confundida

-si, pero tuvimos que compartir el taxi

-compartiste el taxi con un desconocido? -dijo Ami -Eso es muy peligro Serena!

-lo sé, pero había mucha gente, estaba lloviendo y se me hacia tarde… era compartir el taxi con Casanova o llegar tarde al juzgado. Al menos fue muy amable al pagar el costo de mi viaje de la estación de tren al juzgado

-ok… y lo más importante, piensas llamarlo?

-por supuesto que no! Es más, ni siquiera sé porque guarde ese papel

-quizás porque es un hombre muy guapo y te dejo impresionada, o me equivoco?

-tengo que reconocer que si me impresiono cuando lo vi… físicamente es idéntico al tipo de hombre que imagino en mis novelas

-Serena, lo mismo dijiste cuando conociste a Darién

-no. Dije que Darién era algo parecido a los protagonistas de mis novelas, y Casanova es tal como lo veo en mi mente… aunque es un completo idiota

-y que hombre no lo es, Serena? -dijo Mina -Definitivamente debes de llamarlo

-claro que no! Se te olvida que no quiero a ningún hombre de nuevo en mi vida

-vamos! En unos días vas a cumplir 30 años Serena, no te puedes cerrar al amor! Que tal que este Casanova es el hombre de tu vida!

-por supuesto que no, Mina…

-solo hay una forma de saberlo -Mina toma el teléfono de la cabaña -cual es el numero de Casanova, Ami?

-que haces Mina?

-llamarlo, que más?

-eso si que no!

Me acerque a Ami para quitarle el papelito antes de que le dijera el numero a Mina, pero ella fue más rápida que yo y lo tomo. Lo curioso fue que en cuanto vio el número con detenimiento, su mirada fue de total sorpresa…

-sucede algo, Mina? -pregunto Lita

-ehh… no nada, veamos el numero es, 044 55 -dijo Mina mientras marcaba el numero

-de verdad Mina, cuelga ese teléfono

-vamos Serena!... Uh! Ya entro la llamada! -dijo Mina poniéndome el auricular en el oído

-bueno…

-ehh… hola, habla…

-en este momento no puedo contestarte, ya sabes qué hacer cuando suene el tono

Suspire mientras escuchaba como sonaba el tono de su correo de voz -hola! Habla bombón… solo llamaba para agradecerte nuevamente el que pagaras el taxi el día de hoy, adiós -dije tras lo que termine rápidamente la llamada

-bombón? -dijo Ami mirándome sorprendida al igual que Mina y Lita

-así me llamo Casanova cuando me vio…

-alguna otra cosa que nos quieras contar sobre ese él?

-ya les dije todo lo que había que decir sobre él chicas…. Rayos! No debí de haberle dejado ese mensaje

-claro que si, -dijo Mina feliz -solo hay que esperar a que llame, tengan varias citas, se enamoren…

-se casen y vivan felices para siempre? No lo creo, hace mucho que deje de creer en el _felices para siempre _

-Serena…

Suspiro profundamente antes de mirarlas con la sonrisa -olvidemos de todo esto y mejor vamos ya a los baños de aguas termales, créanme que realmente lo necesito

-de acuerdo… pero no se olviden del tequila!

-muy bien, esta noche es noche de chicas en Moon Resort!

* * *

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No olviden leer Legalmente Suya!_


	5. Capitulo 05

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! De verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento al saber que les está gustando esta maravillosa historia!_

_Y bueno, por aquí ya les traigo unos capítulos más de esta historia, como saben, este fic al igual que Legalmente Suya lo estoy subiendo en Sailor Moon Foro, así que para no dejarlas tan abandonadas por aquí, subiré varios capítulos para que pronto estemos a la par aquí también._

_No olviden que todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El sonido de varios golpes contra la puerta de la cabaña me despertó de golpe, haciéndome consciente del terrible dolor de cabeza que siento mientras me incorporo lentamente del sillón de la sala, empezando a recordar lo sucedido anoche: las chicas y yo en las aguas termales del hotel, mucho tequila, un mensaje que no debí dejar y yo haciendo todo lo posible por olvidar que Darién decidió no firmar el divorcio.

Volví a dejarme caer sobre el sillón, pero volví a escuchar los golpes contra mi puerta, así que me levante molesta para enfrentarme contra quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta por haberme despertado. Abrí la puerta y mi molestia desapareció al ver a la pelinegra de largo cabello rizado, usando unos jeans, blusa blanca y una ligera chaqueta negra mirándome con una agradable sonrisa…

-Luna…

-hola Serena! Puedo pasar?

-claro, adelante… -la deje entrar mientras llevaba una de mis manos a la cabeza tratando de soportar mi resaca -estoy realmente sorprendida de verte, que estas haciendo en Akita? -dije indicándole con la mano que se sentara, tras lo que busque un par de aspirinas en la mesa donde esta mi computadora

-no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas y Artemis te vio ayer en la tarde salir del juzgado con Haruka. Anoche fui a verte al departamento de Haruka, y Michiru me dijo que ya habías tomado el tren hacia Akita, así que a primera hora tome el primer tren para venir a verte… Aunque no esperaba que para ser mediodía apenas te estuvieras levantando

-ya me conoces, odio levantarme temprano -dije con una pequeña sonrisa al encontrar las pastillas

-eso sin contar que luces muy mal…

Tomo las aspirinas y me siento junto a ella -solo tengo resaca, nada de que alarmarse

-Serena no dejes que lo que te hizo Darién ayer, siga afectando tu vida

-como sabes que… -trate de decir mirandola sorprendida

-Haruka y Michiru me contaron que al último momento decidió que no firmaría el divorcio

-bueno, eso me pasa en primer lugar por casarme con Darién

-Serena…

Suspiro profundamente -supongo que no viniste hasta aquí para hablar sobre Darién, verdad?

-si, así es. Quiero creer que después de un año del escándalo que apareció en los medios por tu separación de Darién y de ese viaje en el que estabas por el que no regresabas mis llamadas, al fin termino tu crisis creativa y estas escribiendo alguna grandiosa historia

-pues…

-Serena…

-lo siento Luna, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que no he escrito nada bueno desde que deje Tokio. Ya no puedo escribir novelas románticas porque ya no creo en el amor…

-te conozco desde que tenias catorce años Serena, y sé que eres una mujer muy fuerte. Superaste la muerte de tus padres y tu hermano cuando eras una adolescente, y ahora que eres toda una mujer se que también superaras todo lo que viviste al lado de Darién

-es lo que he intentado hacer desde hace un año cuando deje Tokio y decidí mudarme a Akita, dejar todo mi pasado atrás y volver a ser la yo de antes…. Pero cada que recuerdo aquella noche en el hospital -dije sintiendo que se me cristalizaban los ojos -Luna, tu sabes que lo que paso aquella noche, fue lo que hizo que perdiera mi don para escribir…

-se que eso te afecto demasiado -dijo Luna poniendo sus manos sobre las mias -estuviste a punto de morir… sin contar que fue la gota que derramo el vaso entre Darién y tu, y sé que eso es algo que jamás vas a olvidar. Pero también sé que eres muy fuerte y que puedes lograr cosa cuando te lo propones, por eso eres una gran escritora que tiene el talento y la habilidad para escribir como antes. Si dices que no puedes escribir novelas románticas por que el amor te parece una fantasía, entonces escribe sobre fantasías, ciencia ficción, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra!

-tú crees?

-por supuesto, el cambiar de género te puede ayudar mucho a que vuelvas a escribir como antes

-no se Luna… y si nadie compra mi libro?

-si eso llegara a suceder, entonces deberías de considerar la posibilidad de cambiar de carrera

-es muy fácil decirlo, toda la vida había querido ser escritora y no me imagino haciendo otra cosa

-lo se Serena, es por eso que como tu amiga y editora, te pido que vuelvas a escribir, tienes que volver a ser la Serena que eras antes de conocer a Darién. Mira te propongo esto, escribe lo que se te ocurra, así solo sean un par de capítulos de la historia, y mándamelo al final del verano; cuando lo lea, yo decidiré si eso significa tu regreso al mundo literario o tu retiro definitivo, aunque eso me dolería mucho ya que eres la autora que más libros vende en la editorial Cristal de Plata

-de acuerdo, hare lo que me pides… supongo que en tres meses se me puede ocurrir alguna buena historia

-muy bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar, y ahora que logre lo que quería, tengo que irme -dijo poniéndose de pie

-tan pronto? No te quedaras más tiempo en Akita?

-me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar al inútil de Artemis a cargo de la editorial más de dos días, no desde el incidente con los de la editorial Dead Moon

-eso fue hace cinco años Luna, ya olvídate de eso…

-lo hare cuando lea el manuscrito de tu nueva historia en tres meses

-de acuerdo, al final del verano perdonaras a Artemis y leerás mi manuscrito…

-muy bien… ah! Antes de que se me olvide! -abre su bolso y me entrega una caja rectangular envuelta en papel dorado con un moño rosa -feliz cumpleaños!

-gracias Luna, pero aun no es mi cumpleaños

-lo se, pero te lo quiero dar de una vez, no sea que te vuelvas a desaparecer otra vez y me quede esperando a encontrarte con tu regalo

-gracias… no tenias que haberte molestado

-ni lo menciones, estoy segura que te servirá mucho… ahora si tengo que irme, mi tren sale en un rato!

-se acerca a abrazarme -cuídate mucho Serena y no te me desaparezcas tanto tiempo, siempre me quedo muy preocupada por ti…

-lo sé, y te prometo que ya no sucederá… que tengas buen viaje!

-gracias! -dijo Luna antes de salir de la cabaña

Una vez que Luna se fue, le quite la envoltura y el moño a la caja para abrirla, y ahí encontré una hermosa pluma rosa y una pequeña nota:

_Una gran escritora siempre necesita una buena pluma, una con la que plasmara todas sus ideas.  
Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Con Cariño… _

_Luna_

-gracias Luna, te prometo que la usare para escribir ese manuscrito…

Guarde la pluma en su caja y coloque en el cajón que estaba en mi escritorio, tras lo que me prepare un café muy cargado y tome un largo baño de tina hasta que sentí que resaca fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Una vez que me sentí mejor, prendí la computadora pensando en alguna idea que me ayudara a inspirarme un poco y me ayudara a escribir alguna nueva historia. Pero la inspiración no me llegaba tan fácilmente como esperaba y me quede mirando la pantalla del monitor con la esperanza de que cualquier idea llegara a mi cabeza, pero no, simplemente no llegaban.

Recorrí con la mirada mi cabaña con la esperanza de que algo me diera un poco de inspiración, hasta que llamo mi atención la pantalla de la contestadora que marcaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Pensé que lo más probable es que fuera un mensaje de Haruka, pero cuando presione el botón para escucharlo, me sorprendí al saber de quién era…

_- Hola bombón! Soy Casanova, escuche tu mensaje y me gustaría verte otra vez… estaba pensando en que podríamos vernos esta noche en el Restaurante Imperial a las 8:00pm… realmente me encantaría verte otra vez, te estaré esperando ahí… Antes de que lo olvide, ya que no se tu nombre, la reservación estará al mío. Me llamo…_

Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar su nombre, se corto la grabación de la contestadora…

-lo siento Casanova, aunque me hayas invitado al restaurante más elegante de Tokio, no voy a ir… Tengo una novela que escribir…


	6. Capitulo 06

**Capitulo 6**

-que Yaten llego anoche! -pregunte sorprendida

-si, Lita me conto esta mañana que llego después de medianoche…

Esta mañana cuando fui al restaurante del hotel a desayunar, no esperaba que Ami me contara que el novio de Mina ya había llegado a Moon Resort.

Desde que Mina había llegado a Akita hace una semana, ella no dejaba de hablar de él, un hombre muy guapo, un poco diferente a la forma de ser de ella y sumamente ocupado, ya que Yaten es corredor en la Bolsa de Valores de Tokio; además de que él, junto con sus dos hermanos, eran dueños de la disquera Starlight, en la que trabaja Mina y en donde solo uno de los hermanos se hacía cargo de ella, ya que es el único al que siempre le ha llamado la atención el negocio familiar.

-y ya viste a Yaten, Ami?

-no, pero Lita me dijo que era muy guapo, aunque un poco serio en comparación a los novios que ha tenido Mina. Nada comparado con aquel "tigre" de la motocicleta con el que Mina salía

-Mina salió con ese "tigre" cuando tenía quince años, además si mal no recuerdo fue en esa época cuando salía con él y otro sujeto al mismo tiempo

-es verdad… que una vez tuvo una cita con los dos sujetos el mismo día y andaba corriendo por todos lados para llegar a tiempo y que no se dieran cuenta -dijo Ami un tanto divertida antes de tomar un poco de su café

-bueno, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Se nota que Mina en verdad está enamorada de Yaten, nunca la había visto tan emocionada con alguien

-yo tampoco, de verdad me alegro que ella haya encontrado a alguien que la haga feliz

-si, yo también me alegro mucho por ella…

-buenos días Serena! -saludo Lita al acercarse a nuestra mesa

-hola Lita! Ami ya me conto que Yaten llego anoche a Moon Resort

-si, y ando corriendo por lados para que todo esté listo para cuando y sus hermanos vengan a desayunar

-sus hermanos? -pregunte sorprendida

-si, Ami no te lo conto? -dijo Lita

-estaba por contarle esa parte cuando llegaste Lita

bueno, entonces siéntate y cuéntame cómo eso de que Yaten llego con sus hermanos? Mina había dicho que solo Yaten iba a venir a pasar las vacaciones con ella

Lita se sienta junto a Ami a la mesa -esa era la idea original, pero resulta que uno de sus hermanos anda un poco deprimido por culpa de una chica y Mina le dijo a Yaten que lo trajera con él para que se olvidara de lo que le paso, pero también convenció a su otro hermano y al final vinieron los dos. El problema es que ya no hay cabañas disponibles y los hermanos de Yaten durmieron en los sillones de la cabaña de Mina

-espera, como que no hay cabañas disponibles? -dije sorprendida -Ayer me dijiste que aun te quedaba libre la cabaña de los alcatraces

-pero llamaron ayer en la tarde para reservarla, la van a ocupar mañana en la tarde y no se las puedo dar a los hermanos de Yaten. Hasta entonces, tendré que acondicionar la cabaña de los girasoles para que estén cómodos los cuatro, mientras se desocupa una cabaña para dársela a los hermanos de Yaten

-y pensar que hace unos días estabas preocupada porque aun había cabañas sin reservar y ahora el hotel está lleno

-y eso que apenas están comenzando las vacaciones, vas a ver que el lugar estará lleno todo el verano

-eso espero, ya tengo programadas varias actividades para los huéspedes, pero aun no se qué vamos a hacer por tu cumpleaños Serena, es mañana

-no vamos a hacer nada, -respondi firmemente -dije que no volvería a celebrar mi cumpleaños nunca más

-no hables así Serena, -dijo Ami -lo menos que podemos hacer es una cena, o comprarte algún regalo… lo que tú quieras

-saben que solo hay dos cosas que quiero: la primera es la firma de Darién en los papeles de divorcio y la segunda… -suspiro profundamente -bueno, eso es algo que por más que quiera nunca voy a tener

-eso no es cierto Serena, algún día… -dijo Lita antes de ser interrumpida

-buenos días chicas!

En cuanto escuche la voz de Mina voltee a verla y la vi del brazo de que supongo que es Yaten: un poco más alto que ella, peli plateado y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Y junto a ellos, estaba otro hombre aun más alto que Yaten, de cabello castaño y ojos color violeta.

-quiero presentarles a mi novio, Yaten Kou! -dijo feliz Mina

-encantado de conocerlas señoritas

-igualmente, Ami Mizuno -dijo estrechando su mano con Yaten

-lo mismo digo, Serena Tsukino -dije estrechando mi mano con él

-y él es mi cuñado, Taiki Kou

-gusto en conocerlas

Taiki estrecho con una sonrisa primero mi mano y después la de Ami, lo curioso fue que él no quería soltar la mano de ella y ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos, me pareció que por un segundo se olvidaron que los demás estábamos con ellos. Creo que la mejor forma de describir lo que paso es con una frase: amor a primera vista.

No es que siga creyendo en eso, pero si eso es lo que sucedió entre Taiki y ella, sería la primera vez que viera a Ami que le sucede algo así, ya que ella no es de las que se dejan llevar por ese tipo de cosas ya que sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella era pequeña y por ello siempre se ha centrado en sus la escuela, su trabajo y su clínica.

Pero bueno, solo el tiempo me dirá lo que acabo de presenciar es prueba de que si existe el amor a primera vista, y de ser así me ayudara de inspiración ante la falta de ideas para escribir el manuscrito que me pidió Luna…

-chicos, no se queden parados… por favor siéntense! -dijo Lita

-gracias Lita! -dijo Yaten antes de que se sentaran con nosotras a la mesa, Yaten y Mina se sentaran frente a mí y Taiki al lado de Ami -de verdad tengo que felicitarte por este hotel tan hermoso, creo que nunca me había sentido tan cómodo en un lugar que no fuera mi departamento

-gracias, y de verdad espero que no sea ningún problema el que los cuatro compartan la cabaña por unos días

-no te preocupes por eso, -dijo Taiki -aunque no lo creas ese sillón resulto muy cómodo y dormí muy bien, no me molesta repetir la experiencia por unos días

-bueno, ya saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedírsela al personal del hotel, a mi esposo y a mi. De verdad queremos que estén a gusto en Moon Resort -dijo Lita con una sonrisa

-lo estamos, de verdad muchas gracias

-bien, siendo así, si me disculpan… -dijo Lita poniendose de pie -le pediré a Kaolinete que les sirva café, de aquel lado está el buffet de desayunos, pero si quieren algo del menú o otra cosa diferente no duden pedirlo

-ok, gracias Lita -dijo Mina antes de que ella se retirara

-Mina me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes chicas. Ami, tu eres doctora, verdad? -pregunto Yaten

-si, atiendo cualquier caso aquí en el hotel, y además tengo manejo la clínica de mi familia, que está muy cerca de aquí

-suena muy interesante, yo también soy doctor, trabajo en el Hospital General de Tokio -dijo Taiki

-Ami, quizás deberías de llevar a Taiki a tu clínica -dijo Mina ahí hay muchos tratamientos que generalmente no manejan en hospitales tan grandes como los de Tokio

-por supuesto, estaría encantado de conocer tu clínica Ami, te parece que vayamos esta tarde

-claro, me parece bien -dijo Ami con una sonrisa

-buenos días! -dijo Kaolinete al acercarse a la mesa y servirnos café a todos -mi nombre es Kaolinete y con gusto los atenderé

-gracias Kaolinete!

-Serena, he tenido oportunidad de leer un par de tus novelas, y debo felicitarte, tus historias son muy buenas -dijo Yaten antes de beber un pocoo de su café

-gracias, no tenía idea de que habías leído mis novelas

- bueno, Mina me prestó una de tus novelas, y aunque no es tipo de libros que suelo leer, tengo que reconocer que realmente son buenos

-muchas gracias Yaten! -dije con una sonrisa -Te confieso que me sorprendió saber que viniste con tus hermanos

-si, realmente necesitaba tomar unas vacaciones con Mina, pero después de lo que le paso a Seiya, ella me insistió mucho en que viniera también a distraerse, y al final terminamos los tres aquí

-y que le paso a Seiya? -pregunto Ami

-conoció a una chica que lo ha traído en la Luna desde que la conoció, -dijo Taiki -ni siquiera sabe su nombre y quería verla otra vez, así que la invito a cenar hace unos días al mejor restaurante de Tokio y lo dejo plantado

-es una pena…

-si, verdad… no sé cómo hay gente que se atreve a hacer algo así, verdad Serena? -dijo Mina con una mirada un tanto maliciosa

-que estas insinuando Mina?

-nada, es que como tú también dejaste plantado hace unos días a ese pobre hombre…

-ese es un asunto que ya no tiene importancia, Mina…

-y porque Seiya no vino a desayunar con ustedes? -pregunto Ami

-venia con nosotros pero recibió una llamada importante de la disquera, ya debe estar por venir…

-hablando del rey de Roma... -dijo Mina alzando su mano para indicarle donde estábamos

-lamento mucho la demora pero… -dijo Seiya al llegar a nuestra mesa -bombón!

Volteo a verlo sorprendida al escuchar su voz -Casanova!


	7. Capitulo 07

**Capitulo 7**

Lo veo de pie frente a mí, mirándome igual o más sorprendido que yo, y aun no lo puedo creer, cuando por fin creí que ya me había librado de Casanova, tenía que aparecer justamente en Akita, en Moon Resort. Y ahora resulta que es el hermano del novio de Mina!

-se conocen! -dijo Taiki confundido

Mina nos mira con una enorme sonrisa -Serena, te presento al hermano de Yaten, Seiya Kou… Seiya, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Serena Tsukino…

-Serena Tsukino, la escritora! -dijo Seiya sin salir de su asombro

-vaya, ahora si sabes quién soy!

-y como no voy a saberlo? mi secretaria se la pasa leyendo tus libros todo el tiempo en lugar de estar trabajando!

-alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí? -dijo Ami sin entender que sucedia

-él es Casanova!

-él que te iba a robar el taxi en Tokio!

-jamás creí que te vería aquí bombón…

-bombón! La chica que te dejo plantado? -dijo Yaten sorprendido

-la misma…

-que pequeño resulta ser el mundo, no creen? -dijo Mina divertida por la situación

-estuve más de dos horas esperándote en ese restaurante bombón, y tu nunca te apareciste! -dijo Seiya molesto

-no iba a viajar tres horas para regresar a Tokio a cenar con un sujeto tan engreído como tu! -grite alterada

-engreído yo? Y qué me dices de ti? No quiero saber tu nombre, ni en que trabajas, ni nada!

-Seiya… -dijo Taiki sin que le hiciera caso

-era la verdad! Yo no quería volver a verte!

-Serena… -dijo Ami sin que le hiciera casa

-entonces por qué me llamaste?

-Seiya!

-Serena!

-que! -gritamos los dos alterados al mismo tiempo

Un gran silencio había en el restaurante, voltee a ver por todo el lugar, y todos los huéspedes y meseros que había en el restaurante miraban sorprendidos hacia mi mesa, en especial Lita que me miraba con una expresión entre sorprendida y molesta, pidiéndome una explicación de por qué tanto escándalo

-si me disculpan -dije antes de levantarme de la mesa

-a dónde vas?

-a donde no te pueda volver a ver…

Camine rápidamente hacia las puertas de cristal que estaban al fondo, las cuales daban una vista espectacular hacia el lago, sali por ahí y me acerque hacia la orilla tratando de calmarme después de lo que paso.

No puedo creer que Casanova este en Akita, en Moon Resort! Y lo peor, Mina planeo esto! Como no me di cuenta antes de que ella conocía a Casanova cuando vio su número, ahora entiendo su gran insistencia por que lo llamara para disculparme por no haber ido a la cena…

-bombón… -me llamo Seiya acercándose a mi

-no puedo creerlo… habiendo tantas personas en este planeta, tu tenias que ser el hermano del novio de Mina!

-y tú, la amiga de la novia de mi hermano… Mina tenía razón, si es pequeño el mundo

-no es pequeño, solo tenemos la mala suerte de conocer a la misma rubia loca! No puedo creer que haya planeado reunirnos aquí!

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer, definitivamente tengo que mejorar su contrato en la disquera -dijo Seiya felizmente

-no es gracioso... -dije molesta mirándolo a los ojos

-tampoco lo fue el que me dejaras plantado

-no quería que me invitaras a cenar

-pero me llamaste para agradecerme que te llevara al juzgado

-porque Mina marco tu teléfono

-pero tu dejaste el mensaje

-el cual no quería dejar

-pero lo dejaste… -suspira profundamente -mira, los dos estamos aquí, y tu amiga y mi hermano son novios, lo que quiere decir que nos vamos a ver muy seguido, sin contar que pasaremos las vacaciones aquí; así que te propongo que olvidemos lo que paso entre nosotros antes y empecemos desde cero, te parece bien?

Aunque no me gustara tenía razón, por culpa de Mina es que estamos frente a frente de nuevo y dadas las circunstancias tendré que tratar un tener trato amable con él…

-supongo que es lo mejor considerando las circunstancias

-muy bien… -extiende su brazo para estrechar su mano -soy Seiya Kou…

-mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino -dije estrechando su mano con la mía

-encantado de conocerte bombón -dijo mirandome con una sonrisa

-no me digas bombón, Casanova

-me acabas de llamar Casanova, creo que eso significa que te puedo decir bombón

-pero no soy bombón, soy Serena

-muy bien, Serena bombón -dijo galantemente

-este va a ser un verano muy largo… -murmure soltando su mano

-creo que deberíamos volver al restaurante, no se tu, pero yo tengo hambre

-y yo también, mejor entremos -dije caminando de regreso seguida por él

-que me recomiendas para desayunar?

-depende de que quieras comer, toda la comida en Moon Resort es muy buena

-bien, confiare en lo que dices… cuanto tiempo llevas hospedada aquí?

-hospedada?

-si, supongo que estas hospedada aquí por que vives en Tokio, o no?

-no, yo vivo aquí en Akita

-tienes tu casa aquí cerca?

-más cerca de lo que te imaginas…

Se me quedo viendo un poco sorprendido por lo que dije, mientras llegábamos a la mesa con los demás en donde estaban hablando mientras tomaban café, mientras yo me sentaba en mi lugar y Seiya tomaba asiento en la silla desocupada a mi lado…

-lamento mucho haberme ido así

-descuida Serena -dijo Yaten -por lo que escuchamos de sus gritos era obvio que necesitaban aclarar entre ustedes lo que había sucedido

-si, así es hermanito

-aclarado eso, entonces creo que todos podríamos ir más tarde a la clínica de Ami, sería una buena oportunidad para convivir todos y conozcan el gran trabajo que ha hecho Ami allí -dijo Mina

-por supuesto, suena bien… tu también nos vas a acompañar, bombón?

-por supuesto que ella nos acompañara, verdad que si Serena? -tercio Mina

-que? -dije volteando a verla sorprendida -Mina se te olvida que tengo cosas que hacer

-nada que no pueda esperar Serena -dijo Mina despreocupadamente

-si verdad… hablando de cosas que no pueden esperar, porque no vamos al buffet? Estoy segura que todos tenemos hambre

-si, por supuesto…

Los seis nos pusimos de pie para ir hacia la comida, pero mientras los demás iban hacia allá, tome del brazo a Mina y salí con ella nuevamente hasta la orilla del lago para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente sin que nos escucharan

-hay Serena! Me lastimas!

-acaso estás loca Mina! -dije soltandola del brazo -Crees que no me di ya cuenta de tu plan? Porque no me dijiste antes que Casanova era el hermano de Yaten!

-porque sabía que si te lo decía reaccionarias así

-y como querías que reaccionara? No viste como me vio Lita cuando estaba discutiendo con Seiya, debe de creer que voy a espantar a todos los huéspedes

-lo creía, pero ya la tranquilice no te preocupes por ella, lo único que debe preocuparte es conocer mejor a Seiya. No me digas que no te agrado ni un poco mi sorpresa de cumpleaños?

-es una locura Mina, es que acaso quieres que salga con Seiya o qué?

-no sería mala idea -dijo con una sonrisa

-Mina…

-ok… -da un largo suspiro -si, se que puede ser algo coqueto y todo un Casanova, pero lo conozco tan bien como te conozco a ti, y se que es un gran sujeto, y créeme que no lo digo porque también es mi jefe. Quizás Seiya sea el hombre que te haga olvidar a Darién y permita que vuelvas a creer en el amor

-eso no va a pasar Mina…

-enserio? Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre él la noche que volviste de Tokio, que se parecía a los protagonistas de tus libros? Déjame decirte que no solo se parece físicamente, si no también se parece en su forma de ser. Por favor Serena, dale una oportunidad

-no! Sabes muy bien que no me interesa volver a estar con ningún otro hombre, lo más que podría pasar seria que hubiese una amistad entre nosotros, nada más

-si tú lo dices… aunque no dudaría que te enamoraras de Seiya sin que te dieras cuenta

-créeme que eso nunca va a pasar

-nunca digas nunca Serena…


	8. Capitulo 08

**Capitulo 8**

Después del desayuno, y de un breve recorrido por Moon Resort para mostrarle el lugar a los hermanos Kou; Mina, Ami, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya y yo nos dirigimos a la Clínica Mercury, la cual está a unos kilómetros del hotel y ha sido propiedad de la familia de Ami por más de 40 años, y que ahora se encuentra a su cargo.

Todos empezamos a recorrer el lugar siendo guiados por Ami, pero cuando pasábamos por el área de pediatría, me separe de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Necesito un respiro después de todo lo que paso en el hotel.

Sé que Mina me quiere mucho y se preocupa por mí, pero de ahí al hecho de reunirnos a Seiya y a mí en Akita es muy distinto; aunque reconozco que Seiya es amable y su compañía es un tanto agradable, prefiero mantener mi distancia de él, lo último que quiero es tenerlo todo el tiempo a mi lado.

Camine por uno de los pasillos hasta que llegue a la habitación de una niña que conocí hace unos meses y que cada que vengo trato de pasar mucho tiempo con ella ya que ella me ha ayudado a superar poco a poco el dolor que hay dentro de mí. Toque la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar y la vi dibujando en una libreta

-hola Hotaru!

-hola! No sabía que ibas a venir hoy -dijo Hotaru mientras me sentaba a su lado

-pues te extrañaba mucho y como estaba aquí cerca, decidí venir a ver a mi niña consentida… y veo que estas ocupada, que estas dibujando?

-es una sorpresa -dijo cerrando su libreta

-sorpresa?

-sí, es para ti… como regalo de cumpleaños

-gracias Hotaru, pero no es necesario que me regales algo, tenerte aquí es más que suficiente para mi

-pero quiero hacerlo Serena… además yo no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo, quizás mañana sea el único cumpleaños que este contigo

-eso no es cierto, tú vas a estar conmigo muchos cumpleaños más

-sé muy bien que se me acaba el tiempo, no tengo miedo de morir, sé que me reuniré en el cielo con mi mamá -dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa

-Hotaru…

-estaré bien Serena, y tú también lo estarás. Te voy a cuidar desde allí con tus papás y tu hermano…

Me acerque un poco más hacia ella y la abrace, tratando de contener mis lágrimas. Es increíble que una niña tan pequeña esta tan tranquila sabiendo que es muy probable que pronto fallezca.

Me duele saber que si yo hubiera muerto hace un año, mi corazón le hubiese servido a Hotaru y ahora ella no estaría esta cama, sino jugando como cualquier niña de 10 años. Pero las cosas no fueron así, yo tuve la fortuna, o la desgracia, de sobrevivir…

-bombón…

Volteo a verlo separándome del abrazo de Hotaru, viéndolo cruzar el marco de la puerta para acercarse a nosotras

-que haces aquí?

-buscándote, te desapareciste al final del recorrido de Ami… -dijo al llegar a mi lado -pero veo que estas acompañada de esta hermosa jovencita

-si… ella es Hotaru Tomoe; Hotaru, él es Seiya Kou…

-encantado de conocerte Hotaru

-igualmente Seiya… nunca te había visto antes, eres el novio de Serena?

-todavía no -dijo Seiya volteando a verme con una sonrisa

-ni lo serás Casanova, me escuchaste? -dije un poco molesta

-pero por qué? Si es muy guapo, se parece al señor que describes en tus libros

-enserio? –dijo sorprendió Seiya

-no, no se parece en nada. Así que Hotaru mejor termina ese dibujo porque estoy ansiosa por verlo

-sí, lo veras mañana Serena… tu también vendrás a verlo Seiya?

-claro, me encantaría

-ya me voy Hotaru, Ami debe de estarme buscando y supongo que tu papá no tardara en venir, verdad?

-iba un rato a dar sus cursos de verano, ya no debe de tardar

-bueno… -le doy un beso en la frente a Hotaru -mañana nos vemos

-de acuerdo, te quiero mucho Serena…

-yo también te quiero Hotaru…

Volví a abrazar a Hotaru, tras lo cual Seiya también se despidió de ella y salimos de su habitación caminando hacia el elevador

-se nota que Hotaru te quiere mucho… porque está internada?

-nació con una enfermedad que heredo de su madre: cardiopatía isquémica, no recibe suficiente sangre y oxigeno en su corazón. Por un tiempo pudieron controlarlo con varios tratamientos, pero ahora necesita de un trasplante de corazón, si no lo recibe morirá

-es muy pequeña, tiene toda la vida por delante… no es justo que vaya a morir siendo una niña

-lamentablemente hay muchas cosas en esta vida que no son justas… -suspire profundamente mientras llegábamos al elevador y presionaba el botón para que bajáramos -por cierto, en donde están los demás?

-Yaten y Mina regresaron al hotel, parece que querían pasar el resto del día solos; Taiki se quedo con Ami hablando sobre no se qué cosas de medicina, y yo…

-estas aquí conmigo

-si… parece que él destino quiere que pasemos el resto del día juntos

-yo diría que me quiere hacer sufrir y no me deja ir a trabajar

-enserio? Estas escribiendo alguna nueva novela?

-si, en eso estoy… reuniendo algunas ideas para mi nueva novela

-y sobre que será tu novela? Alguna cursi historia de amor? -dijo Seiya mientras el elevador se abría y los dos entrabamos

-no, será algo diferente… sobre una chica que está muy ocupada haciendo cosas

-haciendo cosas? -dijo no muy convencido

-si… cosas -dije tratando de sonar muy segura de lo que decía, aunque la verdad ni yo estoy segura de lo que dije

-no tienes ni idea de que vas a escribir

-pues…

-dado que tú no sabes que vas a escribir y yo no tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer en Akita, que te parece si vamos a recorrer la ciudad juntos

Lo miro sorprendida -que! Pero por qué!

-creo que eso es mejor a quedarnos todo el día totalmente aburridos, sin hacer nada

-tu quizás no tengas cosas que hacer, pero yo si

-enserio? Como cuales?

-ya te lo dije… tengo que escribir mi novela

-la cual aun no sabes sobre que va a tratar… vamos! Necesitas salir un poco, quizás eso te ayude de inspiración

-sí, puede que si…

-muy bien, esta será una cita bombón! –dijo Seiya orgulloso mientras el elevador se abría y salía de el

-no! Esta no será una cita! -grite saliendo detrás de él

-ah no? Y entonces qué será?

-solo será un paseo de dos personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer…


	9. Capitulo 09

**Capitulo 9**

Reconozco que mi plan de mantenerme alejada de Seiya no ha ido muy bien hasta ahora, ya que prácticamente todos se desaparecieron y nos dejaron solos el resto del día.

Que fue lo que hicimos Seiya y yo todo el día? En realidad no mucho, estuvimos platicando mientras caminábamos por un mercado ambulante de artesanos que está al otro del lago Tazawako, en donde pude saber un poco más de lo que ya sabía Seiya.

Además de ser el presidente de Starlight Music y ser el jefe de Mina, es un aficionado de los deportes, desde softbol y futbol americano hasta deportes extremos como el alpinismo, lo cual explica muy bien el buen físico que posee. Le gusta todo tipo de música y sabe tocar la guitarra y la batería.

Aunque aún sigo pensando que es todo un Casanova, tengo que reconocer que quizás Mina tenía algo de razón sobre lo que dijo a que su forma de ser era similar a la de los protagonistas de mis libros, empezando por que Seiya no es tan engreído como creía cuando lo conocí, sorpresivamente su compañía no me disgusta tanto como creí que sería y prueba de ello es que sentí que todo el día paso volando entre platicas sobre nuestras vidas mientras caminábamos de regreso al hotel contemplando la maravillosa vista que nos ofrecía el lago en donde se reflejan maravillosamente la luna y las estrellas…

-sabía que este lago era uno de los hermosos de Japón, pero no tenía idea de lo hermoso que es –dijo Seiya mientras contemplaba el paisaje

-y eso que no lo has visto en invierno, el paisaje es realmente maravilloso

-es cierto lo que se dice? Que nunca se congela?

-sí, es verdad… todo gracias a la princesa Tatsuko

-la princesa Tatsuko? -dijo Seiya confundido

-si… ella era una princesa que deseaba ser bella para siempre, y por 100 días y noches rezó para conseguirlo. La diosa Kannon escucho sus plegarias y molesta por ellas, le dijo a la princesa que bebiera agua del lago, pero al beber el agua le daba más y más sed por lo que la siguió bebiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en un dragón, así que la princesa decidió quedarse a vivir en el fondo del lago, es por eso que nunca se congela

-no conocía esa historia, aunque es triste que por querer ser bella la convirtieran en dragón… por que la diosa Kannon no le concedió lo que quería?

-no lo sé… supongo que la diosa quería ser más hermosa que la princesa Tatsuko

-tal vez… pero creo que tu eres más hermosa que cualquier diosa -dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de verme

-porque me dices eso? –dije desviando mi mirada hacia el lago para no verlo

-porque es la verdad… es que acaso nadie te lo dicho?

-no intentes seducirme con palabras lindas Casanova, no funcionara -camine un poco más rápido y vi que nos encontrábamos a unos metros del hotel -menos mal que ya llegamos al hotel

-vaya, ni siquiera me di cuenta y ya es tarde… será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, bombón

-mi casa?

-sí, dijiste que quedaba cerca de Moon Resort, por donde queda?

-bueno, yo vivo en Moon Resort

-en una de las cabañas! -dijo sorprendido

-si, en la cabaña de las rosas

-vaya… creí que tu casa quedaba cerca del hotel, no que vivías en el hotel. Supongo que tus libros no se deben de vender muy bien como para que vivas en el hotel de una de tus amigas

-todo lo contrario. Con el dinero que gano de las ventas de mis libros podría vivir en un palacio si quisiera

-y entonces por qué no vives en uno?

-un palacio sería demasiado para mi, además lo último que quiero es estar sola en un lugar tan grande

-se a lo que te refieres… a mí tampoco me gustaría vivir en un lugar donde me sintiera solo por más hermoso que llegara a ser

Continuamos caminando y pocos minutos después, nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de mi cabaña…

-aquí es… gracias por acompañarme hasta mi cabaña

-gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy. Este día realmente valió la pena después de que me dejaras plantado en Tokio

-pensé que habíamos dicho que íbamos a olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros antes de hoy

-me cuesta trabajo poder olvidar cuando te vi por primera vez en la estación de trenes de Tokio bajo la lluvia

-buenas noches Casanova…

-hasta mañana bombón

Entre a la cabaña y me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme a mi pijama, una linda bata satinada rosa que me llega hasta los tobillos, dispuesta a irme a dormir después de este largo día.

A mí también me cuesta olvidar el día que conocí a Seiya, no tanto por él, si no por todo lo que pase en Tokio; y aunque no fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, tengo que reconocer que hoy me divertí con Seiya, quien diría que me divertiría con el sujeto que estuvo discutiendo conmigo bajo la lluvia en Tokio. Puede que después de todo, él pueda ser un buen amigo.

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, fui a abrir y encontré a Seiya al otro lado. No tenía ni diez minutos de que me había despedido de él y estaba de nuevo frente a mi puerta!

-que pasa Casanova?

-pues… resulta que no tengo donde pasar la noche

-que! –dije sorprendida -No se supone que estas hospedado en la misma cabaña que Mina y Yaten?

-sí, pero cuando llegue allá descubrí que ellos necesitan mucha… intimidad

-ahh… -fue lo único que alcance a decir al comprender a que se refería

-y como el hotel está lleno, me preguntaba si podrías recibirme aquí… no tengo a donde ir

-lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi sillón

-perfecto!

-pasa… -dije dejándolo entrar

-gracias bombón, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco y más viendo que ya te ibas a dormir

-si -me ruborice un poco al recordar que solo traiga mi pijama -siéntate, iré a traerte una almohada y una cobija

Entre a mi habitación y me cubrí con una frazada roja que tenia sobre la cama, como no me había dado cuenta de que le abrí solamente usando una bata satinada?

Saque de una cobija que tenía guardada en la parte superior de mi closet, y tome una de las muchas almohadas que había en mi cama para llevárselas a Seiya, que estaba observando la cabaña con detenimiento cuando regrese a la sala

-es linda tu cabaña bombón, a pesar de que es pequeña se nota que es muy acogedora

-gracias -dije dejando la almohada y la cobija en el sillón mientras él observaba las fotografías

-es tu familia? –dijo Seiya tomando una fotografía del librero en donde aparecía con mis padres y mi hermano

-sí, mis papás y mi hermano

-ellos también viven en Akita?

-no, fallecieron cuando tenía 16 años

-lo siento mucho… -deja la fotografía en donde estaba

-también yo… pero bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-puedo saber cómo murieron? Claro, si no te molesta contármelo…

-fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, íbamos de regreso de una cena que organizaron en la compañía en donde trabajaba mi papá y un conductor ebrio impacto contra el auto sacándonos del camino… solo yo sobreviví

-no puedo imaginar lo que es que solo tú sobrevivieras a ese accidente y tu familia no

-bueno… esa es una de las muchas cosas que me hacen ser quien soy el día de hoy

-te hizo una mujer muy fuerte… me di cuenta de ello cuando te vi en la estación de tren y discutimos sobre el taxi, era obvio que no estabas dispuesta a darte por vencida para conseguirlo -dijo con una sonrisa mientras sigue viendo las fotografías y ve sorprendido una fotografía en donde aparezco al lado de Michiru -quien aparece aquí contigo es Michiru Kaioh!

-sí, es la esposa de mi primo… la conoces?

-hace un par de años estuve platicando con ella en su camerino después de un concierto, pero… hubo un pequeño malentendido con su esposo…

-no es posible… tú eras ese sujeto que se quiso aprovechar de Michiru? -dije sorprendida

-yo no me quise aprovechar de ella! -dijo defendiéndose

-ah no?

-Michiru me estaba coqueteando y dijo que si la ayudaba a cambiarse

-claro… y tu solo querías ayudarla

-un caballero no puede negarse nunca a la petición de una dama -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-pues déjame decirte que Haruka siempre ha dicho que si vuelve a ver al sujeto que se quiso aprovechar de Michiru, se las iba a ver con él… quizás debería llamarlo para que venga a visitarme

-no serías capaz de hacerlo o si, bombón?

-aun no se qué hare con esta información que acabo de descubrir

-y no puedo convencerte de que no le digas a Tenoh sobre mi?

Camino hacia mi sin siquiera mover su mirada de mi, hasta que quedamos frente a frente sin decir nada mientras me miraba fijamente, y yo empecé a sentir que su mirada comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

Por que deje que pasara aquí la noche? Hubiera sido más fácil dejarlo afuera y que durmiera a la intemperie, en lugar de tener en mi hogar a un hombre que obviamente no se va rendir hasta que logre seducirme.

-deja que conserve mi espacio vital Casanova… -doy un paso hacia atrás -allí están la cobija y una almohada, la primera puerta es el baño y la del fondo es mi habitación, así que mantente alejado de ahí. Entonces… buenas noches

-que tengas dulces sueños bombón…


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

El sonido de los pájaros cantando se mezclo con el del timbre de mi celular que sonaba insistentemente, abrí lentamente los ojos sintiendo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, tome mi celular y conteste la llamada sin siquiera ver quien era

-bueno…

-feliz cumpleaños gatita! Como estas? –dijo Haruka al otro lado de la línea

-dormida… -doy un largo bostezo -qué hora es?

-las nueve de la mañana, aun sigues en la cama?

-sí, apenas y pude dormir

-y eso por qué? Las chicas y tu se pusieron a celebrar desde anoche?

No, en realidad casi no dormí anoche sabiendo que Seiya estaba en mi sillón. Es la primera vez desde que deje Tokio que comparto techo con un hombre, un hombre que está demasiado interesado en mí y que por la misma razón estaba temerosa de que en cualquier momento entrara a mi habitación e intentara hacer algo, lo cual al final no fue así.

Seiya se quedo dormido en bóxers, o eso quiero creer porque vi su pantalón y su camisa sobre el respaldo del sillón, además de que tenía unas de mis novelas sobre su pecho. Todo parece indicar que la estaba leyendo hasta antes de que se quedara dormido, o eso me pareció cuando salí de mi habitación a las tres de la mañana por un vaso de agua.

-es que me quede viendo un maratón de películas hasta tarde, por eso tengo sueño -mentí acurrucándome más en la cama

-bueno, pero supongo que hoy las chicas y tu van a ser algo especial para celebrar

-no hay nada que celebrar Haruka…

-claro que si, cumples 30 años

-genial! soy un año más vieja! -dije sarcásticamente

-eso no es cierto gatita, estas en la mejor etapa de tu vida

-lo sería si me dijeras que por fin conseguiste la firma de Darién

-hablando de eso… Chiba desapareció

-como que desapareció! -dije confundida

-si, ayer fui otra vez al hospital y su asistente me dijo que estaba de viaje, no me dijo a donde se fue. Estuve buscándolo en su celular y no me contesta, hasta fui a buscar a Rei y ni ella sabe en donde está. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

-urg! Odio que se siga escondiendo con tal de no darme el divorcio!… quizás se debe de haber ido a tomar el sol a Okinawa con alguna de sus amiguitas con las que aparecía en las revistas, porque no investigas en los hoteles de allá, seguramente ahí estará

-tienes idea de cuantos hoteles hay en Okinawa!

-no tantos como en Akita, por favor Haruka… no creo que esto detenga al mejor abogado de Tokio

-está bien, investigare allá… pero esto va a aumentar mis honorarios gatita

-te pagare unas vacaciones con Michiru si logras encontrarlo y que me dé el divorcio

-de acuerdo, le diré a Michiru que vaya preparando las maletas desde ahora -dijo felizmente

-bien… hablando de Michiru, alguna vez supiste quien fue el tipo que se quiso aprovechar de ella hace un par de años?

-no, porque me preguntas eso?

-por… simple curiosidad. Anoche me acorde de eso y me preguntaba si ya sabias quien era

-pues no, no tengo ni idea de quién era, y mejor así, si no ese sujeto se las vería conmigo

-lo se Haruka… después hablamos, ok?

-claro, nos vemos gatita…

Termine la llamada y coloque nuevamente mi celular en mi mesita de noche, mientras empezaba a percibir un aroma muy dulce… como a chocolate y naranja. Me levante de la cama para salir a investigar de donde venia ese olor, pero al ver mi reflejo en el espejo decidí que me tenía que arreglar un poco mi cabello y cambiarme de ropa, suficiente fue con que Seiya me viera anoche en pijama como para que me viera ahora recién levantada.

Me puse unos jeans y una blusa blanca de tirantes, recogí mi cabello completamente tras lo cual salí de mi habitación. Vi que sobre el sillón donde había dormido Seiya, solo estaba la almohada y la cobija doblada, escuche algo de ruido en la cocina y fui para allá, en donde encontré a Seiya, usando la misma ropa que llevaba ayer, frente a la estufa cocinando mientras cantaba…

-cuando la Luna se pone de grandota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón…

-buenos días -dije tratando de contener la risa al escucharlo cantar esa canción, creo que esa es la última canción que imagine escucharlo cantar

-hola bombón! Buenos días!

-que estás haciendo?

-el desayuno

-el desayuno!

-sí, es mi forma de agradecerte que me dejaras dormir aquí. Afortunadamente con lo que encontré en tu cocina puedo preparar unos ricos hot cakes de chocolate y naranja

-gracias… pero no tenias por que hacerlo

-claro que tenía que hacerlo. Pero siéntate, ya casi están listos

-de acuerdo…

Me sentí en la pequeña mesa redonda que había en la cocina, un par de minutos después, Seiya sirvió un par de platos con Hot Cakes y un par de tazas de café, tras lo que se sentó a mi lado…

-anda pruébalos, quizás no sean tan ricos como los que sirven en el restaurante del hotel pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo

-ok… -partí un poco de los hot cakes y lo comi -wow! Están deliciosos!

-te gustaron?

-sí, creo que son los mejores hot cakes que he probado en toda mi vida

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso, cuando quieras hot cakes no dudes en pedírmelos y te los hare con mucho gusto

-de acuerdo, gracias… -dije antes de comer un poco más -y… dormiste bien anoche?

-sí, gracias… aunque tarde un poco en conciliar el sueño y tome uno de tus libros de la repisa para leerlo, espero que no te moleste

-no, está bien. Qué libro leíste?

-el Deseo de la Luna, me gusto la historia… oficialmente me acabo de volver fan de tus libros

-vaya, gracias… ya lo terminaste de leer?

-no, me quede a la mitad

-te puedes quedar esa copia para que la termines de leer

-segura? -toma un poco de café

-sí, tengo varias copias más guardadas, ya sabes para la posteridad

-gracias, pero podría pedirle a la autora que lo firmara?

-si, por qué no…

Continuamos comiendo un rato más, y al tomar nuevamente mi taza de café, sin querer lo derrame sobre Seiya haciendo que se ensuciara su camisa y su pantalón…

-ah! Discúlpame no era mi intensión ensuciarte! –dije apenada tomando una servilleta tratando de limpiar un poco su camisa

-está bien, menos mal que ya no estaba tan caliente –coloca su mano sobre la que tenia sobre su pecho al tratar de limpiar el café –no te preocupes bombón

-no lo hago –retire rápidamente mi mano de la suya –solo que me preparaste el desayuno y yo te derrame café

-eso lo podemos solucionar, que te parece si para disculparte aceptas ir conmigo a la ciudad y más tarde vamos a ver a Hotaru

-es lindo de tu parte, pero tengo que escribir mi novela

-ya sabes sobre que va a tratar?

-no, pero algo se me ocurrirá

-acompáñame mientras eso sucede, te prometo que en cuanto te llegue la primer idea sobre tu novela, te traigo de regreso al hotel

-mmm... está bien, de todas formas hoy quiero estar lejos del hotel…-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, no es que quiera repetir la experiencia de pasar el día con Seiya, pero como no sabe que es mi cumpleaños, podre mantenerme lejos de cualquier celebración que planeen las chicas

-perfecto! Pero antes de irnos, creo que voy a tener que usar tu baño para bañarme

-bañarte? Y por qué no vuelves a tu cabaña a bañarte?

-considerando lo poco que vi que estaban haciendo Mina y Yaten anoche, no creo que sea prudente acercarme ahí en dos semanas

-en que líos me mete Mina… –susurre mientras suspiraba –esta bién, ya sabes en donde está el baño y ahí hay toallas. Creo que tengo una muda de ropa guardada que dejo Haruka la última vez que vino a verme, seguramente te quedara, lo último que quisiera es verte desnudo después de un baño

-segura? No sería tan malo como crees, si quieres puedes acompañarme para que lo compruebes –dijo con un tono de voz que me pareció demasiado sensual

-mejor ve a bañarte antes de que me arrepienta de prestarte mi baño y te saque a patadas de aquí

-de acuerdo…

Seiya se levanto de la mesa y entro al baño. Debo de estar enloqueciendo por el simple hecho de tener a ese Casanova aquí, en que estaba pensando? Mejor dicho, en que estaba pensando Mina al traerlo aquí? Ese hombre es demasiado arrogante, engreído… y si, algo sexy.

Solo hoy estaré con él para alejarme de mi cumpleaños y mañana me alejare de él definitivamente.

Me levante de la mesa, empecé a recoger la mesa y a limpiar los platos del desayuno; una vez que termine, me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar la ropa que le prestaría a Seiya, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarla, llamaron a la puerta, y al abrirla encontré a Ami, Lita y Mina ahí, usando gorros de fiesta y Lita sosteniendo un pastel que tenía varias velas encendidas…

-feliz cumpleaños Serena! –gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-que es todo eso? –pregunte sorprendida al verlos

-es el inicio de tu celebración de cumpleaños, Serena! –dijo feliz Lita

-gracias… pero había dicho que no quería nada de celebraciones

-perdónanos Serena! Pero siempre hemos celebrado nuestros cumpleaños, así sea de una forma muy simple, al menos sopla las velas y come algo de pastel! –dijo Ami

-les advierto que si lo hago, solo será eso y ya, no quiero nada más relacionado con los cumpleaños

-hay Serena! No puedes huir de tu cumpleaños, no cuando tu cumpleaños está viniendo a ti –dijo Mina

-tu ni digas nada que estoy molesta contigo

-y que hiciste ahora Mina? –pregunto Ami

-nada... -dijo Mina inocentemente

-nada! -dije sorprendida -Después de que Yaten y tu sacaran a Seiya de la cabaña por andar echando pasión, donde crees que pidió asilo para pasar la noche?

-oye bombón! –grito Seiya saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado y algunas gotas cayendo sobre su cuerpo, y solo usando una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo –si encontraste la ropa que me ibas a… -dijo hasta que vio que las cuatro lo estábamos viendo sorprendidas

-segura que aun estas molesta conmigo, Serena? –dijo pícaramente Mina sin dejar de verlo

-mejor nos vamos y los dejamos solos -dijo Ami un tanto ruborizada

-no, esperen! No es lo que parece chicas!

-no son necesarias las explicaciones Serena, nos vemos después! –dijo Lita antes de que las tres se fueran

-oigan! No se vayan! Qué hay de mi pastel! –grite tratando de detenerlas, pero no me hicieron caso

-pastel! –dijo Seiya confundido

-tu… -dije molesta acercándome a él –que no te dije que no quería verte desnudo en mi casa!

-no estoy desnudo, estoy usando una toalla, pero si quieres… -dijo acercando su mano al nudo de la toalla

-ni siquiera te atrevas!

-sabias que te vez muy hermosa cuando te enojas?

-diciendome eso no lograras nada Casanova, mejor regresa al baño a cambiarte

-esta bien, pero… -dijo Seiya mirandome fijamente

-pero qué?

-antes, hay algo que he querido hacer desde el día que te conocí

Seiya me tomo de los hombros, y antes de que siquiera dijera algo pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Aun tengo los ojos abiertos y trato de asimilar lo que está pasando… Seiya me está besando lentamente, con una ternura que desde hace mucho no sentía…

No! En que estoy pensando!

-eres un idiota! –grite dándole una cachetada

-auch! –se quejo del dolor -Que te pasa bombón?

-que es lo que te sucede a ti? Vete de aquí!

-pero…

-dije que te fueras! –grite empujándolo hacia la salida

-oye… y mi ropa? –pregunto una vez que logre sacarlo de la cabaña

-eso lo debiste de haber pensado antes, Casanova!

Cerré la puerta de un portazo sin siquiera dejarlo decir algo más. Pero quien se cree que es? Si, podrá ser un hombre guapo, sexy, con un buen físico, y cocina bien, pero de ahí a besarme?

Lleve mi mano a mis labios al recordar el beso de Seiya, aunque fue muy breve, tengo que reconocer que no estuvo nada mal… Pero no, ya he sufrido demasiado como para permitir que otro hombre entre nuevamente a mi vida…


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11 **

-Nicolás!... Nicolás!–lo llame mientras tocaba la campañilla que estaba sobre el mostrador de la recepción del hotel

-hola Serena! –dijo Andrew saliendo de una pequeña habitación que había al fondo –feliz cumpleaños!

-gracias Andrew… y Nicolás?

-fue a comprar unas cosas que necesita Lita, pasa algo?

-sí… me puedes hacer un favor?

-claro!

-puedes entregar esto en la cabaña de los girasoles –dije colocando una bolsa de plástico sobre el mostrador

-pero si en esa cabaña esta Mina, porque no la llevas tu?

-porque no quiero acercarme para allá y porque esto no es para Mina, es para Seiya…

-Seiya! –dijo sorprendido –puedo preguntar que hay ahí?

-preferiría que no lo hicieras…no quiero involucrarte en mi crimen cuando estalle la bomba –dije guiñando un ojo

-bomba! Seiya parece un buen sujeto, no creo que sea necesario que me hagas entregarle eso, que tal si me explota a mí

-no lo hará, tu si me caes bien –dije con una pequeña sonrisa -entonces, puedes hacerme ese favor?

-por supuesto…

-genial! Y otra cosa, si las chicas preguntan por mí, no les digas que voy a salir del hotel

-sabes que no puedes huir de tu cumpleaños, Serena

-pero lo puedo intentar…

-ahí estas Serena! –dijo Lita acercándose al mostrador de la recepción –tengo hablar contigo

-dije que solo iba a aceptar el pastel, y las chicas y tu se fueron con el, así que ni intenten algo más por mi cumpleaños

-no era eso de lo que quería hablar, me puedes decir por qué varias huéspedes me han dicho que vieron a un hombre muy guapo caminando semidesnudo

-quizás porque ese hombre iba a los baños de aguas termales? -dije inocentemente

-dijeron que vieron que una rubia lo saco de la cabaña de las rosas

-ahh…

-me puedes explicar que paso? –pregunto firmemente Lita

-solo diré que Seiya se busco que lo sacara de esa forma de mi cabaña

-que fue lo que te hizo, Serena? Intento sobrepasarse contigo? –pregunto Andrew preocupado

-no

-que paso Serena? –pregunto nuevamente Lita

-me beso…

-no puedo creerlo! -dijo Lita totalmente sorprendida – Lo sacaste de tu cabaña por un beso, a pesar de que ustedes… ya sabes

-no malinterpretes las cosas, entre Seiya y yo no paso nada anoche. Solo durmió en mi cabaña porque Mina y Yaten necesitaban algo de privacidad

-pues solo Seiya les dio privacidad, porque Taiki si durmió en la cabaña de los girasoles

-y porque nadie me dijo eso! –grite sorprendida –de haberlo sabido, no habría aceptado a Seiya en mi cabaña

-no me preguntes a mí, -dijo Andrew -yo lo supe hasta esta mañana que el mismo Taiki me lo dijo y me pregunto por Seiya

–además lo importante no es eso –dijo Lita -por un beso dejaste que Seiya anduviera desnudo por el hotel!

-no iba desnudo, estaba usando una toalla… además ya le pedí a Andrew que le llevara su ropa –dije señalando la bolsa

-mejor le llevo su ropa de una vez, no sea que todavía Seiya ande por ahí en toalla –dijo Andrew saliendo de la recepción

-dime que al menos fue un horrible beso para que hicieras lo que hiciste

-reconozco que no estuvo tan mal... pero eso no es lo importante Lita, sabes muy bien que no me interesa salir con nadie, tener citas o que me besen…

-de verdad que estas llevando esto a un nivel muy alto, Serena. Deberías de darle una oportunidad, se nota a kilómetros que le gustas a ese hombre, y Seiya parece ser muy diferente a Darién

-no me interesa salir con él, ni con nadie, Lita. Lo único que me interesa en este momento es escribir mi novela

-hay Serena… y cómo vas con la novela?

-mal… no se me ocurre nada

-y por qué no intentas escribir algo sobre ti? Que no dicen que los escritores generalmente escriben sobre cosas que conocen?

-mi vida es muy aburrida como para escribir un libro sobre ella, mejor esperare a que se me ocurra alguna idea

-mientras eso ocurre, te pido que por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo que empiece a escandalizar a los huéspedes. Ya suficiente fue con el escándalo de ayer en el restaurante y hoy con que Seiya anduviera desnudo por el hotel

-iba en toalla…

-Serena…

-está bien, te prometo que no sucederá algo más Lita… y ahora si me voy que se me hace tarde

-a dónde vas?

-tengo unas cosas que hacer, así que no me esperes en todo el día

-y que va a pasar con tu cumpleaños?

-nada, hoy no quiero nada que tenga que ver con cumpleaños… nos vemos después, Lita!

Salí del hotel y camine hacia la Clínica Mercury, estar ahí con Hotaru todo el día es lo único para lo que tengo ánimos el día de hoy. A pesar de que mis amigos me han dicho hoy feliz cumpleaños, yo no siento que sea así, deje de tener un feliz cumpleaños desde hace un año y se que así seguirá siendo el resto de mi vida.

Después de rato, llegue a la clínica, subí al piso de la habitación de Hotaru, y cuando llegue ahí, me sorprendí al verla platicando con Seiya muy animadamente y sonriendo como no la veía que lo hiciera desde hace mucho…

-jaja… de verdad te paso eso? –pregunto Hotaru sonriendo

-sí, desde que perdí mis maletas en esa ocasión ya no me gusta subirme a los aviones y prefiero viajar en trenes, es mucho más divertido –dijo Seiya

-qué bueno que se eso, ya no me volveré a subir nunca a un tren –dije interrumpiendo para llamar su atención

-hola Serena! –grito Hotaru feliz

-empezaba a creer que no vendrías a ver a Hotaru, bombón

-le prometí a Hotaru que vendría a verla y aquí estoy –dije acercándome a la cama de ella –lo que no entiendo es que estas haciendo aquí, Casanova?

-yo también le prometí a Hotaru que vendría a verla… y como fui a buscarte después de lo que paso en la mañana, creí que te encontraría aquí

-y te trajo flores, Serena! –dijo Hotaru

-flores!

-sí, son las rosas que están al lado de las violetas –dijo Hotaru señalando los arreglos florales que estaban al lado de su cama

-creí que esas flores eran tuyas, Hotaru…

-las violetas las traje para Hotaru y las rosas para ti, por lo que me dijo esta hermosa princesa, les traje sus flores favoritas a las dos–dijo Seiya orgulloso con una gran sonrisa

-como sabes que… -suspiro –Mina te dijo cuales eran mis flores favoritas, verdad?

-sí, Mina se está ganando un enorme aumento de salario en la disquera

-y lo vas a perdonar, Serena? –Pregunto Hotaru –Seiya me dijo que está triste por te enojaste con él y quiere que lo perdones

-deberíamos hablar afuera Seiya, eso es un asunto de adultos, no de niños

-de acuerdo… cruza los dedos Hotaru para que bombón me perdone –dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo a Hotaru antes de que los dos saliéramos de su habitación

-crees que haciendo que Hotaru interceda por ti lograras que te perdone?

-no, pero ella ofreció su ayuda para que me perdonaras por lo que paso en tu cabaña... no creí que te fueras a enojar tanto por un beso

-no fue solo el beso, estabas desnudo en mi cabaña

-estaba usando una toalla… aunque cuando me sacaste de allí, si me sentía desnudo por que muchas personas no dejaban de verme mientras caminaba a la cabaña de Mina y Yaten

-haber si eso hace que aprendas la lección

-créeme que la aprendí… entonces, me perdonas?

-no volverás a besarme?

-lo intentare, pero no prometo que de verdad pueda hacer eso… aunque si te tranquiliza, no volveré a andar semidesnudo en tu casa

-con que controles tus impulsos es suficiente para mi… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-perfecto… y para que las cosas queden bien entre nosotros, que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

-Mina también te dijo que era mi cumpleaños?

-en realidad fue Taiki, Ami se lo comento ayer… y como la cena será en aquí en Akita, y no en Tokio, espero que eso aumente las posibilidades de que esta vez sí vayas y no me dejes plantado

-no se… no soy buena aceptando invitaciones para cenar

-solo será una cena bombón, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo… al menos aun no–dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-nunca te rindes, verdad Casanova?

-no hasta que obtenga un sí como respuesta

-mmm…

-vamos bombón, ya desayunamos juntos, creo que ya podríamos avanzar a la parte en donde cenamos juntos

-está bien, pero no quiero oír que menciones nada sobre cumpleaños, fiestas, pasteles…

-me parece bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Serena…

Voltee a ver quién me llamaba y vi que se acercaba a nosotros el profesor Tomoe, el padre de Hotaru, uno de los profesores que imparten clases en una de la preparatorias de la ciudad y único familiar de Hotaru.

-Serena! Que gusto verte! –dijo el profesor al llegar con nosotros -Como has estado?

-muy bien profesor -dije con una sonrisa

-y veo que vienes acompañada de un amigo

-sí, profesor él es mi amigo Seiya Kou… Seiya, el profesor Tomoe, es el padre de Hotaru

-mucho gusto profesor -dijo Seiya estrechando su mano

-no me habías platicado de él Serena, de donde se conocen?

-es hermano del novio de Mina, vino a pasar el verano en Moon Resort

-me da gusto escuchar eso, algo me dice que Seiya si hará que recuperes esa sonrisa que te quitaron en Tokio –dijo el profesor haciendo que Seiya se quedara confundido ya que no entendió de que hablaba el profesor

-por qué no vamos con Hotaru, va a estar feliz de que también haya venido a verla profesor –dije antes de que entrara a la habitación de ella, seguida por su padre y Seiya

-papá!

-hola hija! Como te has sentido? –dijo el profesor acercándose a ella

-bien papá, estoy muy contenta de que los tres estén aquí –dijo Hotaru con una enorme sonrisa –así podrán ver el dibujo que hice para Serena

-ya lo terminaste?

-sí, toma…

Me acerque a ella y me entrega un folder rosa, en donde al abrirlo había un dibujo de Hotaru y yo hecho a lápiz, y cuyo fondo era en varios tonos de rosa y lavanda

-es muy hermoso Hotaru! Muchas gracias!

-es cierto, este dibujo es toda una obra de arte, eres toda una artista Hotaru –dijo Seiya sonriendo

-gracias! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho para que me quedara muy bien

-y lo lograste Hotaru, lo voy a poner en un marco para colgarlo en un lugar muy especial

-está bien, así cuando lo veas siempre te podrás acordar de mi y… -dijo Hotaru antes de que se llevara una mano hacia su pecho -ahh!

-que tienes hija? –dijo el profesor preocupado

-me duele… duele mucho…

-llama rápido a un doctor Seiya! -grite desesperada antes de que él saliera corriendo de la habitación -Tranquila, vas a estar bien Hotaru

-por favor salgan de aquí! –dijo un doctor acercándose con un par de enfermeras y Seiya a la cama de Hotaru

-no! No la voy a dejar! -grite desesperada casi al borde de las lagrimas

-debemos salir de aquí bombón, -me toma de los brazos alejándome de Hotaru -debemos dejar trabajar a los doctores

-no…

-bombón, por favor -dijo sacándome de la habitación

-ella es como mi hija Seiya -derramo un par de lagrimas -no soportaría que le llegara a pasar algo

-va a estar bien bombón, Hotaru estará bien…

Seiya me estrecho entre sus brazos y yo simplemente comencé a llorar desesperada, me siento tan impotente de no poder hacer nada por Hotaru, no soportaría perder nuevamente a alguien que es muy importante para mí…


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

El que no pasara suficiente sangre en el corazón de Hotaru, hizo que casi sufra un ataque al corazón y empeore un poco más su condición debilitándola mucho, por lo que los doctores la estabilizaron y la durmieron para que así pudiera descansar y recuperar la energía que necesita.

No estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo paso entre que estabilizaron a Hotaru y pude pasar nuevamente a verla, lo que si se, es que durante ese tiempo, Seiya se quedo conmigo, abrazándome y diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

Seiya podría haberse ido a cualquier lugar de la ciudad, regresar al hotel o hacer cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo, se quedo conmigo, apoyándome y tratando de hacerme sentir bien en todo momento, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo de toda la vida y no alguien a quien conocí por accidente en Tokio, y que por culpa de Mina, nuevamente estamos juntos en Akita.

Durante mucho rato, estuvimos los tres solos con Hotaru, hasta que llego Ami acompañada de Taiki, Yaten, Mina, Lita y Andrew…

-chicos! –grite al verlos

-doctora Mizuno… -dijo el profesor Tomoe al verla entrar con los demás

-vine en cuanto me informaron lo que sucedió… -dijo Ami acercándose al profesor

-no podíamos dejarlos solos en este momento –dijo Lita

-por supuesto, me alegro que hayan venido muchachos… pero no conozco a los señores –dijo observando a Yaten y Taiki

-son los hermanos de Seiya, profesor Tomoe… Yaten y Taiki Kou –dije, tras lo cual los tres estrecharon sus manos

-Ami, dinos que Hotaru va a estar bien, que ese ataque que sufrió fue solo un susto

-me gustaría decir que así fue, pero no es así

-doctora Mizuno le pido que sea honesta –dijo el profesor Tomoe –como se encuentra realmente Hotaru?

-lamentablemente conforme más tiempo pasa su salud se está deteriorando cada vez más

-eso significa que le queda mucho menos tiempo del que creíamos? –dije asustada ante lo que escuchaba

-sí, así es…

-cuánto tiempo le queda a mi hija?

-no lo sé con certeza, seis semanas… quizás menos

-no… no le puede quedar tan poco tiempo -dije tratando de no comenzar a llorar nuevamente

-debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer -dijo Seiya – Taiki, tu eres doctor, debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer, algo que aun no se haya intentado, alguna cosa que logre que Hotaru tenga más tiempo

-Ami me permitió ver el expediente médico de Hotaru, y desafortunadamente su caso es muy avanzado –dijo Taiki -lo único que queda es esperar a que pronto llegue un corazón que sea compatible con Hotaru…

-de verdad lo lamento, me gustaría poder hacer más por Hotaru pero… -dijo Ami

-entiendo –dijo el profesor Tomoe dando un largo suspiro -ha hecho todo lo que está en sus manos doctora, de verdad se lo agradezco. Lo único que me queda es tener fe en que esta enfermedad no me quitara a mi pequeña, igual que me quito a su madre…

-Ami puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Serena… -dijo antes de que las dos saliéramos de la habitación –que pasa?

-de verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer? Tal vez si la llevamos a Tokio con algún especialista o…

-eso no cambiaria el diagnostico, cualquier doctor de Akita o de Tokio dirá lo mismo, Hotaru necesita un trasplante de corazón para sobrevivir

-pero debe de haber algo que podamos hacer! –grite alterada

-Serena… -dijeron Lita y Mina saliendo de la habitación

-esto no puede estar pasando… -dije sintiendo que un par de lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas -no puedo ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Hotaru muera

-todas sabíamos que esto era posible que sucediera, Serena –dijo Lita

-lamentablemente si las cosas siguen así, debemos de empezar a aceptar esa idea… en especial tú, Serena

-sabes que no puedo Ami, Hotaru es muy importante para mi…

-lo sé… te apegaste mucho a ella cuando volviste de Tokio, pero también debemos ir aceptando la idea de dejarla ir cuando llegue el momento

-no! No la quiero perder! No quiero!

Trate de seguir hablando pero mis lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro, las chicas me abrazaron y también comenzaron a llorar conmigo. El solo recordar lo que paso me derrumba por más que intente que no sea así; y no solo a mí, también a ellas que han sido mi gran apoyo para superar durante estos meses lo que pasó.

Creo que paso muy rápido el tiempo, ya que para cuando me di cuenta, ya había anochecido y todos los chicos, que se habían quedado con nosotros toda la tarde en el hospital, decidieron que lo mejor era volver al hotel a descansar, pero yo no quería separarme de Hotaru…

-de verdad Serena, regresemos al hotel a cenar y descansar, no has comido nada en toda la tarde –dijo Lita

-enserio, me iré más tarde, quiero estar otro rato con Hotaru –dije mientras acariciaba su cabello mientras ella seguía dormida

-váyanse ustedes, yo me quedare con bombón y más tarde regresamos al hotel –dijo Seiya

-seguro Seiya? –pregunto Yaten

-totalmente…

-hay que hacerle caso Yaten –dijo Mina – nos veremos después chicos –dijo antes de que ella y los demás se despidieran de nosotros y nos dejaran solos con Hotaru

-es tan pequeña… no puedo siquiera imaginar mi vida sin ella

-bombón…

-no es justo… si pudiera, le daría mi corazón para que este bien y pueda convertirse en una gran mujer

-Hotaru se convertirá en una gran mujer –dijo Seiya –ya verás que muy pronto llegara el corazón que necesita

-y si nunca llega?

-va a llegar, no pierdas la fe –acerca su mano a la mía –Hotaru se recuperara…

-eso espero Seiya… eso espero…

-no sé qué opines bombón, pero yo tengo hambre… deberíamos de ir a cenar

-no tengo hambre Seiya

-piensas dejarme nuevamente plantado, bombón?

-mejor dejamos esa cena para otra ocasión, no me siento de ánimos

-eso es justamente lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor, y sabes que no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta

-de verdad que eres imposible Casanova

-es parte de mis encantos -dijo guiñándome un ojo –entonces vamos a cenar?

Suspiro profundamente -está bien…

Le di a Hotaru un beso en su frente, tras lo que Seiya y yo nos fuimos del hospital y tomamos un taxi que nos llevo a un pequeño muelle que no estaba muy lejos hotel…

-que estamos haciendo aquí Seiya? Creí que iríamos a un restaurante a cenar

-no, más bien la cena vendrá a nosotros –dijo mientras veía que se acercaba al muelle un pequeño yate privado

-buenas noches señor Kou! –grito un joven de unos quince años desde el yate –espero no haberlos hecho esperar!

-llegas justo a tiempo Eliot!

-que está pasando aquí, Seiya? –pregunte confundida

-bombón, te presento a Eliot…

-hola...

-encantado de conocerla señorita Tsukino!

-Eliot nos prestara el bote de su familia para que cenemos esta noche en el

-puedo saber por qué vamos a cenar en un yate?

-ya lo veras…

-por favor suban, ya está listo lo que me pidió señor Kou -dijo Eliot

Los dos subimos al yate, y Eliot nos guio en la parte de enfrente de el, en donde había una mesa para dos perfectamente preparada para la cena, un par de velas al centro y alrededor del yate, varias luces como las que se usan en navidad iluminando todo el lugar, al igual que la luz de la Luna y las estrellas…

-por favor siéntase cómodos –dijo Eliot –encenderé nuevamente el yate para que empecemos el recorrido alrededor del lago

-gracias Eliot –dijo Seiya antes de que él se retirara –que te parece, bombón?

-es… es hermoso! –dije aun maravillada por todo lo que veía mientras sentía que el yate se empezaba a mover–como es que hiciste esto?

-bueno… tenía que hacer algo para disculparme por lo que paso en tu cabaña, y además por tu cumpleaños. Antes de que llegara al hospital, estuve pensando en que le podía regalar a una escritora que no quiere vivir en palacios… y conocí a Eliot en la florería donde compre las flores para ti y Hotaru, pero como él necesita algo de dinero para comprarle un regalo a su novia, me ofreció el yate y su ayuda para hacer algo especial para ti

-gracias! –Dije con una sonrisa -en verdad que esto es maravilloso

-después de lo que paso hoy, lo que más quiero es verte sonreír… te ves mucho más hermosa sonriendo que cuando estas enojada

-creo que lo lograste, nadie había hecho algo así por mi

-solo quiero lo mejor para ti bombón, y aunque sé que dijiste que no querías saber nada de cumpleaños… te tengo un regalo

Se acerco a una pequeña mesita que había cerca de las orillas y toma un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo rosa con un moño del mismo color, y me lo entrego. Abrí con cuidado la envoltura y saque una libreta que tenía las pastas duras, y cuya portada era la de una Luna creciente rodeada por varias estrellas

-toda escritora necesita una libreta en donde plasmar sus ideas, espero que te sirva mucho para que escribas tu próxima novela

-gracias Seiya!

Me acerque a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en su mejilla, mientras Seiya me estrecho un poco a su cuerpo y una ligera brisa alborotaba un poco su cabello, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa, primero por largo rato mis ojos, y después mis labios.

Parecía que trataba de resistir al impulso de besarme pero en la situación en que estamos, se le dificulta un poco, y más considerando que a pesar que fue breve el beso de esta mañana, tengo que reconocer que fue muy placentero, hacia mucho que no me besaban así… pero no, eso es algo que no se puede repetir

-Seiya…

-si?

-te parece bien si cenamos ya? Creo que después de todo si tengo hambre

-uh… claro, ha sido un largo día y yo también tengo hambre

Me separe lentamente de Seiya, tras lo que ambos nos sentamos a la mesa. La cena consistió en camarones empanizados en salsa de coco, vino blanco y mousse de chocolate blanco como postre.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos cenando y paseando por el yate, Seiya y yo estuvimos hablando de algunos temas un tanto triviales, pero hablábamos entre risas, totalmente divertidos, haciéndome olvidar un poco de la tristeza que siento por la situación de Hotaru y haciéndome desear que no quería que terminara la velada, a pesar de que estuvimos más de dos horas en el yate y regresamos a Moon Resort cerca de las once de la noche.

-gracias por la cena Seiya, me divertí mucho –dije mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi cabaña

-me alegra escuchar eso… quizás podamos repetirlo otra vez

-mmm… tal vez –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-puedo tomar eso como que si aceptas otra cita conmigo?

-esto fue una cita! -dije confundida

-tal vez… pero podríamos salir nuevamente y tener una cita

-siempre tan insistente Casanova

-considéralo como una vocación –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -entonces, bombón…

-necesito consultarlo con mi almohada… buenas noches Seiya

-que tengas dulces sueños bombón…

Apoye mi mano contra su pecho alzándome de puntillas y bese su mejilla, pero Seiya rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y no dejo de contemplarme en silencio con sus ojos zafiro, así como yo tampoco pude dejar de verlo, y no le preste atención al momento en que comenzó a inclinar su rostro acercándose a mí.

Cerré los ojos y pude sentir que nuestros labios apenas alcanzaron a rosarse, cuando escuche una voz demasiado familiar que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe…

-no la toques!

-quien eres tú? –dijo Seiya separándose de mí para verlo

-es…

-Darién Chiba, el esposo de Serena


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Lo veo a unos pasos de mí y aun no puedo creerlo, se ve prácticamente igual que la última vez que lo vi hace un año, y ahora Darién está aquí. Por qué?

Creo que ni en mis peores pesadillas podría haber imaginado verlo nuevamente, y mucho menos aquí en Akita…

-esposo!... es tu esposo, bombón! –dijo Seiya sin salir de su asombro

-ex esposo –dije firmemente

-no querida, mientras yo ni firme esos papeles, nosotros seguimos siendo marido y mujer

-no! Yo deje de ser tu esposa hace mucho tiempo, así que lárgate de aquí porque no te quiero volver a ver!

-es una lástima, porque no me voy a ir

-es que acaso no la escuchaste? –dijo Seiya -Dijo que no quería verte

-no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben… -dijo Darién con intensión de saber su nombre

-Seiya, Seiya Kou…

-bien Seiya, ya trajiste a Serena, ahora yo me hare cargo de ella

-yo no me iré a ninguna parte, hasta que ella me lo pida

Darién no deja de verme, y en su mirada podía ver que por más que quisiera que se fuera, no lo haría hasta que hablara conmigo. Bien, si él quiere hablar, lo voy a complacer, después de todo hay muchas cosas que debe de escuchar; a ver si así entiende que no lo quiero cerca de mí.

-está bien Seiya, después de todo hay muchas cosas que debo de decirle a Darién

-pero bombón… -intento replicar Seiya

-por favor Seiya…

-de acuerdo… nos veremos mañana bombón –dijo Seiya retirándose, no muy convencido de dejarme sola con Darién

-qué rayos haces aquí Darién?

-que no es obvio? Vengo a ver a mi esposa, sigues luciendo igual de hermosa que hace un año cabeza de bombón

-no me llames cabeza de bombón

-muy bien, señora Chiba –dijo Darién con una gran sonrisa

-crees que eres gracioso? –dije molesta –déjame decirte que tampoco fue gracioso que me hicieras ir a Tokio solo para que al final, ni te aparecieras en el juzgado y no me dieras el divorcio, pero sabes que Haruka es un gran abogado, y va a lograr que me separe definitivamente de ti

-lo dudo mucho… sabes lo que conlleva el abandono del domicilio conyugal?

-abandono del domicilio conyugal! –dije sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, acaso quería echarme la culpa de que fracasara nuestro matrimonio, cuando él había sido el único culpable –y que me dices del adulterio?

-yo nunca te engañe Serena… Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, quien era ese sujeto? Tu novio?

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa, con quien salga o no, es asunto mío. Además, al menos yo salgo con otras personas ahora que estamos separados y no como tú, que siempre aparecías en las revistas con todas tus amiguitas: Beryl, Neherenia…

-cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que esas fotografías eran mentira!

-por supuesto que no eran mentira, si no no te habria perdonado como una idiota. -dije sarcasticamente -Pero parece que después de todo, no eran mentira las fotografías que te tomaron esos paparazzi en ese Congreso de Estados Unidos con Melissa, fue por eso que ni siquiera fuiste a verme al hospital después del accidente que sufrí

-Serena…

-qué? Me vas a decir que no es cierto? –grite alterada sin permitirle hablar–por culpa de esas fotografías, los reporteros no dejaban de acosarme y al escapar de ellos después de la firma de autógrafos de mi último libro, tuve ese accidente! Casi muero esa noche y a ti no te importo! Esa noche que yo estaba en una cama de hospital debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte, todos aquellos a los que les importo estuvieron conmigo: Haruka y Michiru, Luna, Artemis; Ami y Lita en cuanto se enteraron tomaron el primer vuelo de Akita a Tokio! Mina cancelo una presentación muy importante para ir a verme… y tu dónde estabas? En un hotel de Los Ángeles con Melissa!

-eso no es cierto Serena, en cuanto me entere tome el primer vuelo de regreso a Tokio

-si… cuando termino ese Congreso una semana después. Obviamente yo no te importo, así que porque no me das el divorcio y te vas de aquí

-no creo que eso suceda, no te voy a dar el divorcio y no me voy a ir de aquí… -saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una llave, que tenía un llavero con el dibujo de un alcatraz y me la muestra con una sonrisa –la cabaña de los alcatraces es realmente linda y cómoda, recuérdame felicitar a Lita por saber cómo consentir a sus huéspedes

-desgraciado! –Grite molesta -Ni creas que te quedaras en Moon Resort esta noche!

-yo creo que si me quedare, page por hospedarme en esa cabaña y Lita no puede echarme, claro, a menos de que se quiera enfrentar a una demanda que podría acabar con la reputación de uno de los hoteles más famosos de Akita

-el que seas heredero de los hospitales Chiba y tengas todo el dinero del mundo, no te da derecho de hacer lo que quieras y perjudicar a mis amigos

-créeme que no quiero hacer eso, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de mi esposa. Un año separados, fue tiempo suficiente para que olvides tu rencor hacia mí por esa tontería y regreses conmigo

-eso nunca va a suceder, yo he estado muy bien sin ti este ultimo año. Asi que entiende que lo único que me interesa de ti, es tu firma en los papeles del divorcio!

-eso tampoco va a suceder. Cuando nos casamos dijimos que estaríamos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, y solo la muerte nos podrá separar

-perfecto! entonces no tienes por qué estar aquí, por que yo morí por ti culpa hace un año en ese accidente!

Grite tan alterada al borde de las lágrimas, que simplemente ya no quise decirle una palabra más. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y entre a mi cabaña cerrando con un fuerte portazo, sin siquiera darle oportunidad a Darién de que dijera una palabra más. Me recargue contra la puerta, deslizándome lentamente hacia el suelo mientras mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

Poco a poco, mis lágrimas aumentaban más y más, dando paso a un llanto desesperado y lleno de dolor mientras a mi mente llegaban imágenes que me recordaban aquella trágica noche: reporteros persiguiendo mi auto por varias avenidas de Tokio, aquel autobús que no logre esquivar a tiempo y contra el que me estrelle, borrosas imágenes de varios médicos atendiéndome en Urgencias, y la peor de todas, cuando me informaron que había perdido a mi bebé, que tenía solo ocho semanas de gestación y del cual Darién nunca supo porque yo no estaba en su lista de prioridades en ese momento…

-mi bebé… yo morí junto con mi bebé aquella noche… -susurre sin siquiera poder controlar mi llanto, mientras escuche que tocaban en mi puerta –lárgate! No quiero volver a verte!

-bombón, soy yo… Seiya

Me levante tratando de controlar mi llanto para abrir la puerta, y allí lo vi, en cuanto Seiya vio que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, me abrazo fuertemente mientras, sin poder controlarme, seguí llorando

-que fue lo que sucedió, bombón? –pregunto Seiya preocupado

-no me preguntes nada ahora, Seiya… por favor –dije aferrándome más a su abrazo sin dejar de llorar

-Serena…

Levante la vista al ver que Mina me llamaba y llegaba corriendo usando un pijama naranja con estrellas, acompañada de Yaten y Taiki, también vestidos con pijamas en color azul y verde, respectivamente. Ella se acerco más a mí, y me abrazo con fuerza, mientras yo seguí llorando sin poder decir alguna palabra entregándome por completo a mi dolor.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

El dolor que siento creció tanto que no le preste atención a nada durante un buen rato, así que no me di cuenta de en qué momento mis lagrimas pararon y estaba en mi habitación, acostada de lado en mi cama con mi cabeza recargada en el regazo de Lita, que está sentada en mi cama recargada contra el respaldo de la misma, y no deja de acariciar mi cabello cariñosamente y Mina que está sentada a mi lado tomando mi mano.

Mi mente se abría paso entre la neblina mental que me encontraba, y alcance a escuchar las voces de Andrew, Nicolás, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya provenientes de la sala, pero no logre entender lo que decían. Después, la puerta se abrió y entro Ami con una taza de té en sus manos…

-bebe de este té, Serena -dijo Ami colocando una taza entre mis manos -te ayudara a tranquilizarte un poco…

-gracias Ami, pero no quiero tomar nada –dije regresándole la taza, la cual puso sobre mi mesita de noche

-que te hizo Darién para que te pusieras así, Serena? –dijo Lita preocupada

-me hizo recordar todo lo que sufrí a su lado: todas las veces que me engaño, el accidente, mi bebé… lo peor es que está hospedado en Moon Resort y no se quiere ir

-lo sabemos…-dijo Mina dando un suspiro de frustración - cuando venía para acá después de que Seiya me dijo que te había dejado con Darién, lo vi entrar en la cabaña de los alcatraces

-pero no entiendo cómo logro hospedarse en Moon Resort sin que nos diéramos cuenta –dijo Ami

-revise la reservación que hizo y está a nombre de una tal Galaxia –dijo Lita

-es la asistente de Darién…

-que listo –dijo Ami molesta

-y además tuvo la buena suerte de que ninguna de nosotros lo vio cuando llego porque estábamos en el hospital y como Nicolás no lo conocía, no nos aviso. Y no uso ninguna de sus tarjetas de crédito, pago en efectivo un mes de hospedaje… -dijo Lita dando un largo suspiro -no sé cómo voy a lograr echarlo de aquí

-debe de haber una forma de sacarlo de Moon Resort… -dijo Ami –Lita ,tal vez si cancelas su reservación por "error" y le das esa cabaña a Taiki y Seiya

-no podemos hacer nada contra él para echarlo –dije dando un suspiro -si lo hacemos amenazo con demandar a Lita

–pues si quiere demandar, pues que lo haga… no le tengo miedo! –dijo Lita muy segura

-pero una demanda contra él podría acabar con el hotel. Moon Resort ha pertenecido por generaciones a tu familia Lita, y no puedo permitir que por querer protegerme de Darién, el lugar vaya a la ruina

-el hotel no importa, lo importante es que tu estés bien, lejos de Darién

-Moon Resort es tu vida, tu patrimonio… por favor, no quiero que te expongas a una demanda

-pero no podemos dejar que Darién se salga con la suya, Serena -dijo Lita

-yo propongo que envenenemos su desayuno mañana, y así nos libramos de él –dijo Mina felizmente

-como dices esas cosas Mina –dijo Ami regañándola

-aunque la idea de Mina es buena, creo que lo mejor será llamar a Haruka para que venga a Akita, -dijo Lita –con él aquí, Darién no se atreverá a hacerte nada Serena…

-sí, hay que llamarlo en este mismo momento… -me siento en la cama buscando mi bolso -donde esta mi celular?

-en la sala –dijo Ami –pero necesitas descansar Serena, yo llamare a Haruka y le diré lo que paso, así podrá estar aquí mañana antes del mediodía

-de acuerdo, gracias… -dijo Ami antes de saliera de mi habitación

-quieres comer algo, Serena? –pregunto Lita

-gracias, pero no… me siento muy cansada y necesito descansar, además quisiera estar sola un rato

-por supuesto, nosotras nos vamos para que descanses. Me encargare de traerte el desayuno mañana para que no tengas que salir y te encuentres con Darién

-no voy a estar encerrada todo el tiempo, solo porque Darién esta aquí. Además mañana quiero ir a ver a Hotaru temprano

-al menos quédate aquí hasta que llegue Haruka, ya después saldrás a la clínica

-está bien, solo hasta que llegue Haruka… una cosa más antes de que se vayan, Seiya sabe lo que me hizo Darién?

-no –respondió Mina – cuando llego a la cabaña y me dijo que ese infeliz estaba contigo, yo empecé a gritar que como era posible que estuviera aquí y él salió corriendo para acá antes de que me diera cuenta.

-nos pregunto sobre él, pero solo le dijimos que Darién es doctor y el dueño de los hospitales Chiba, pensamos que es mejor que tu le digas lo que quieres que sepa de él –dijo Lita

-con que sepa eso es suficiente, no tiene por que saber lo del accidente… o de mi bebé

-mejor descansa Serena, nos veremos mañana

Me despedí de las chicas y ellas salieron de la habitación, alcance a escuchar las voces de los chicos, pero ni siquiera quise tratar de entender lo que decían. Me acosté nuevamente en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme a mi pijama, me siento tan cansada que solo quiero dormir sin tener que pensar en nadie.

Estaba por apagar la lámpara, cuando escuche que llamaban a mi puerta con un par de golpes…

-que sucede chicas?

-soy yo bombón…-dijo Seiya –puedo pasar?

-sí, adelante…

Seiya entro en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acerco a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, quito un mechón de cabello que cubría mi rostro y me acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza…

-como estas?

-he tenido días mejores…

-creí que la cena te había levantado el ánimo después de lo de Hotaru, pero no pensé que…

-ninguno de los dos podría saber que Darién aparecería así de la nada, pero sabes que me divertí mucho durante la cena

-me alegra escuchar eso… tal vez también pueda hacer algo para que te olvides de lo que paso esta noche –dijo Seiya colocando mis pies sobre su regazo y empezó a masajearlos

-que haces Seiya?

-dándote un masaje

-no tienes por qué hacerlo

-quiero hacerlo bombón, créeme te ayudara a sentir mejor –dijo Seiya presionando las almohadillas de mis pies con sus pulgares

-vaya, este masaje es realmente bueno –dije al sentir que mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse

-reflexología, cada punto del pie corresponde a un punto del cuerpo, al trabajarlos tu cuerpo responde

-no tenía idea de que este era uno de tus muchos talentos

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y que yo no sé de ti… -dijo Seiya mientras suspiraba -ahora entiendo por qué ibas al juzgado el día que nos conocimos…

-siento mucho que hace rato hayas tenido que ver parte de ese horrible espectáculo

-no te preocupes por eso, después de todo, es la primera vez que me interesa salir con una mujer casada –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa comenzando a frotarme los dedos uno por uno, sintiendo como mi tensión empezaba a desaparecer lentamente

-pero pronto estaré divorciada

-ojala que eso suceda pronto, parece que ese hombre te ha hecho sufrir mucho.

-bastante, pero no quiero hablar ahora de eso

-entiendo… creo que debería de convertirme en tu guardaespaldas para que él no se acerque a ti

-ya has hecho muchas cosas por mí el día de hoy Seiya, creo que mereces un descanso

-al contrario bombón, no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que en cualquier momento ese sujeto puede regresar y hacerte daño… de no haber sido por que cuando le comente a Mina que Darién estaba contigo, ella se altero tanto que sin pensarlo salí corriendo para venir a verte, pero creo que llegue algo tarde

-yo no creo que haya sido así, llegaste justo cuando más necesitaba de alguien a mi lado…

-no me voy a ir a ningún lado esta noche bombón, me quedare contigo esta noche…

Seiya no deja de verme con los ojos llenos de ternura y preocupación por mí, demostrándome que sus palabras sus sinceras, que se quedara conmigo para protegerme.

Las manos de Seiya dejaron de masajearme los pies, se acerco aun más inclinándose sobre mí, sin romper nuestro contacto visual hasta que lentamente nuestros labios se unieron, moviéndose lentamente.

Si creía que el beso que me robo esta mañana había sido bueno, este lo supera con creces. Es un beso largo, tierno, como si con este beso Seiya tratara de eliminar todo el dolor que existe dentro de mí, y parece que así es. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello acercándolo más a mí, él paso alrededor de mi cintura acostándose a mi lado sin dejar de besarme, mientras el beso se empezaba a volver más apasionado, prácticamente dificultando mi respiración.

Unos segundos después, me separe de Seiya necesitando recuperar mi respiración, mientras veía que me miraba con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que jamás le había visto.

Nuevamente Seiya busco el contacto de mis labios y me beso, pero ese contacto fue muy breve y me separe rápidamente de él, sentándome en la cama. Por más que Seiya sea un excelente besador, esto no está bien… no puedo permitir que crea que tiene una oportunidad conmigo, cuando no es así

-bombón –dijo incorporándose a mi lado

-lo siento, pero… no puedo Seiya.

-es por Darién?

-es por mí. Viví muchas cosas que me afectaron demasiado durante mi matrimonio, cosas que me hicieron perder la fe en muchas cosas en las que creía, como el amor… así que yo no creo que pueda volver a estar con alguien. Estos días me he dado cuenta de que Mina tenía razón en lo que me dijo de ti, eres un gran hombre, prueba de ello es todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy: con lo de Hotaru, la cena en el lago… -suspiro profundamente -Tú necesitas a alguien que realmente te valore y quiera por quien eres, pero esa persona no soy yo

-yo no creo que sea así, bombón. Tu eres la única mujer que conozco que aun sabiendo quien soy, lo importante que soy en el mundo de la música, me vez como realmente quiero que me vean las mujeres con las que he salido. Muchas de ellas solo se me acercan por mi dinero o porque creen que tendrán oportunidad de firmar un contrato para grabar un disco… pero tú no, cuando nos conocimos no te importo nada de eso y discutimos por un taxi, me echaste de aquí semidesnudo… eso es una de las muchas cosas que me atraen de ti, que me vez como una persona normal, como quiero que el resto del mundo me vea…

-Seiya…

-y entiendo perfectamente que lo que hayas vivido por culpa de tu esposo, haga que mantengas tu distancia y no quieras tener una relación con alguien. Pero soy de las personas que creen que todo pasa por una razón, y si la vida, el destino, y Mina hicieron que estemos aquí, juntos en este momento, seguramente es para demostrarte que puedes olvidar todo tu pasado y vivir feliz… yo quiero hacerte feliz

-Seiya, mi vida es algo desastrosa en este momento. Además del proceso de mi divorcio, tengo que escribir una novela antes de que termine el verano si no quiero que mi carrera termine, sin contar el estado de salud de Hotaru… Honestamente, yo no necesito un novio en este momento, sino un amigo

-entonces permíteme ser ese amigo que necesitas en este momento, ya el tiempo después nos dirá si puede haber algo más entre nosotros…


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Por más que intente, no dormí más de dos horas en toda la noche. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ayer que aun me cuesta asimilar todo lo que paso: el desayuno y el beso que me robo Seiya en la mañana, el que empeorara la salud de Hotaru, la cena con Seiya en el lago, la aparición repentina de Darién y nuestra discusión, el beso de Seiya en mi habitación...

Y ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, creo que hice demasiadas cosas con él y pase más tiempo del que quería a su lado. Que paso con mi plan de mantenerme alejada de Seiya? Obviamente, desapareció de mi mente y más tomando en cuenta que las últimas 48 horas he estado más tiempo con Seiya del que compartí el último mes que estuve al lado de Darién antes de separarme de él.

Lo curioso del asunto es que Seiya volvió a pasar la noche en mi cabaña. A pesar de lo exhausta que me sentía anoche, tarde mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño y se quedo a mi lado, platicando de mil y un cosas sin sentido hasta que el sueño nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté esta mañana, lo vi acostado a mi lado profundamente dormido, así que me levante de la cama silenciosamente para no despertarlo e ir a preparar una enorme taza de café que realmente necesito, pensando en cómo de la noche a la mañana Seiya se convirtió en alguien importante en mi vida. Hemos convivido mucho últimamente y nos besamos un par de veces, pero a pesar de eso no puedo dejar de pensar en la conversación de anoche, cuando le dije que lo mejor es que fuéramos amigos; y aunque el resto de la madrugada se comporto como un verdadero amigo, no creo que Seiya se olvide tan fácilmente de mi para convertirse en mi amigo, a pesar de que lo está intentando, lo cual hace que me sienta más cómoda a su lado.

-buenos días bombón! –saludo Seiya acercándose al comedor, aun lleva la misma ropa que ayer, solo que completamente arrugada

-hola! Quieres café?

-gracias. No te levantes, ya sé donde está la cafetera –dijo al ver que me iba a levantar de mi lugar, tras lo que siguió su camino a la cocina, tomo una taza de la alacena y se sirvió café –dormiste bien?

-si, al menos lo poco que dormí. Y tú? –dije bebiendo un poco más de mi café

-sí, dormí bien. –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado –quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? Que se te antoja?

-no te molestes Seiya, anoche Lita dijo que me traería el desayuno, ya no debe de tardar –dije antes de escuchar que llamaban a la puerta –lo vez, es ella…

Di un rápido sorbo a mi café, me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla, vi a Darién con esa sonrisa que me mostraba cada que buscaba que lo perdonara por algo, sosteniendo una charola que tenía un plato con unos omelets, una copa de fruta, un vaso de jugo de naranja, y una rosa roja…

-qué rayos haces aquí? –dije molesta al verlo

-buenos días para ti también cabeza de bombón – dijo Darién con una sonrisa complaciente –te traigo el desayuno

-el desayuno! Tu nunca me llevabas el desayuno, lo hacia Zoicite

-pero lo hacía por ordenes mías

-Que sucede bomb… -dijo Seiya colocándose detrás de Serena al llegar a la puerta –que hace él aquí?

-mejor dicho, que haces tú aquí? –dijo Darién borrándosele la sonrisa al ver a Seiya

-eso a ti no te importa, Darién

-claro que me importa, soy tu esposo!

-ex esposo –dijo Seiya

-tú no te metas, esto es entre Serena y yo

-vete de aquí, Darién

-no, aquí el único que se debería de ir es él –dijo Darién viendo fijamente a Seiya

-más bien el único que tendría que irse eres tu –dijo Seiya –entiéndelo, ella no quiere verte

-y tu quien eres pasara saber lo que Serena quiere? Su novio?

-y si así fuera? –dije con una mirada retadora

-por favor! Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que él no es la clase que tiene que estar a tu lado

-si no lo quieres creer, entonces te lo demostrare

Gire hacia Seiya, tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras me alzaba de puntillas y lo bese. Seiya dudo un poco, pero deslice mi mano hasta su cabello aproximándolo más a mí, un segundo después, correspondió el beso de una forma apasionadaada.

-Serena! -grito Darién haciendo que Seiya y yo nos separamos

-podrías volver adentro Seiya? Yo me encargo del señor Chiba

-claro… te espero adentro –dijo Seiya aun sorprendido de lo sucedido, dejándome sola con Darién

-crees que me agrada ver a mi esposa besando a otro sujeto? –dijo Darién molesto

-ahora sabes cómo me sentía yo al ver esas fotos en las que besabas a tus amiguitas

-yo no te engañe con ellas, esas fotos eran mentira

-no insistas Darién, ya no creo tus mentiras

-por favor Serena, somos adultos, hablemos y aclaremos de una vez este enorme malentendido

-esa no es una opción para mi

-al menos toma tu desayuno, lo traje para ti

-yo no quiero nada que venga de ti

-toma aunque sea el jugo, Serena! Ya me estoy cansando de cargar esta charola

-mmm…puede que al menos tome el jugo –sonreí maliciosamente antes de tomar el vaso de jugo, vertiéndolo sobre su cabeza –gracias por el desayuno, Darién!

Darién me miro tratando de controlar su molestia por lo que hice, tras que lo mire con una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

-bombón…

Voltee a verlo, mientras me miraba aun desconcertado de pie en la sala–espero que después de lo del jugo, entienda que no lo quiero cerca de mi

-eso espero, y… puedo saber porque me besaste?

-yo… no sé, solo se me ocurrió hacer eso con tal de hacer que se fuera de aquí –dije mientras me acercaba a él

-ya veo… -dijo él un poco pensativo -no es que me moleste que me hayas besado, pero ahora creerá que entre nosotros hay algo más, cuando solo somos amigos

-no me importa lo que Darién crea, lo único que me importa es lograr que me dé el divorcio

-pues si tienes que besarme para lograrlo, créeme que no me opondré –dijo Seiya feliz con una gran sonrisa

-gracias Casanova, pero no creo que tengamos que repetirlo nuevamente –dije antes de que nuevamente llamaran a la puerta

-yo abriré bombón, es posible que nuevamente sea Darién

Seiya camino hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, alcance a ver del otro lado a Haruka y Michiru

-no es posible, tu aquí! –grito molesto Haruka

Rayos! Con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado que Haruka tiene sus diferencias con Seiya!

Corrí rápidamente hacia ellos, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, Haruka ya se había abalanzado contra Seiya, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, haciendo que Seiya cayera al suelo…


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

-de verdad eres increíble Haruka! –Dije colocando una compresa sobre el rostro de Seiya -Si querías golpear a alguien, hubieras golpeado a Darién y no a Seiya

-que querías que hiciera, gatita! Ese sujeto intento aprovecharse de Michiru!

-cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirlo! .-grito Seiya –yo no me quise aprovechar de Michiru!

Es imposible hacer entrar en razón a los dos, desde que llego Haruka se la han pasado peleando. Después del golpe que Seiya recibió de Haruka, él no quería que se quedara solo un golpe, y aunque Michiru y yo tratamos de separarlos, afortunadamente llegaron rápido Lita y Andrew logrando así separarlos. El resultado de ello, Seiya con el labio partido y la mejilla totalmente inflamada

-enserio! –dijo molesto Haruka –por que lo que vi aquella noche en el camerino de Michiru dice lo contrario

-te lo he explicado miles de veces, y tu no entiendes –dijo Michiru –Seiya no me hizo nada, ni trato de aprovecharse de mí, pero tú siempre exageras todo Haruka

-pero Michiru…

-shh… -dijo Michiru colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Haruka –sabes que tu eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo

-además, si te llame anoche fue por que necesitamos tu ayuda para echar a Darién de Moon Resort, y hacer que le dé el divorcio a Serena –dijo Lita

-lo sé, por eso es que estoy aquí…

-crees que puedas hacer algo al respecto? –pregunte seriamente

-respecto a sacarlo del hotel, lo dudo mucho. Ya pago el hospedaje de la cabaña y si tratamos de hacer algo más, una demanda contra Moon Resort muy desgastante y traería muchos problemas al lugar

-al menos puedes hacer que firme los papeles del divorcio?

-lo intentare, pero sabes como es. Solo espero que no llame a Rei para evitar que se firmen los papeles

-crees que la llame?

-es muy probable, después de todo ella es su abogada

-lo que me faltaba, además de que Darién este aquí, también vendrá Rei –dije molesta

-pero si eso llegara a suceder, Serena –dijo Lita –recuerda que el hotel está lleno, no se hospedaría aquí

-es cierto… y hablando de eso, en donde se quedaran Haruka y Michiru?

-anoche que hablamos con Ami, ella dijo que no había problema en que nos quedáramos en su casa –dijo Michiru

-ya veo…

-debería ir a verla a su casa para llevar las maletas –dijo Michiru –y Haruka, deberías de ir a ver a Darién

-lo sé… en que cabaña está hospedado Chiba?

-en la de los alcatraces –dijo Andrew –te llevare allá

-de acuerdo, regresare después de hablar con ese sujeto, gatita –dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie –pero no me iré hasta que este tipo se vaya de aquí

-Haruka, no empieces otra vez… -dije mirándolo fijamente

-descuida bombón, creo que será mejor que regrese a la cabaña de mis hermanos

-está bien, después de todo yo quería arreglarme para ir a la clínica

-a la clínica! Estas bien, gatita? –pregunto preocupado Haruka

-sí, estoy bien… es una larga historia, después te platico. Así que ahora, todos vayan a hacer lo que tienen que hacer.

Seiya fue el primero en salir de la cabaña aun sosteniendo la compresa sobre su rostro para evitar que se le inflamara aun más la mejilla, seguido de Andrew y Haruka que iban a la cabaña de Darién. Michiru subió al convertible amarillo de Haruka que estaba estacionado enfrente, mientras que Lita aun se quedo conmigo…

-antes de irte a la clínica, deberías dormir un rato, Serena. Luces muy cansada

-me siento bien, no te preocupes

-segura? Que tanto hicieron Seiya y tu anoche?

-por qué crees que Seiya se quedo aquí, anoche?

-aun llevaba la misma ropa que traía ayer

-sí, bueno… solo estuvimos platicando hasta que nos dormimos, además fue bueno que estuviera aquí cuando Darién vino

-a que vino ahora? –pregunto preocupada Lita

-a traerme el desayuno, pero tranquila que no paso de unos cuantos gritos y de que le derrama encima un vaso de jugo –dije con una enorme sonrisa

-al menos me alegro de que Darién y Seiya no terminaron a golpes…

-si…

-por que tengo la sensación que hay una parte que no me estas contando –dijo Lita viéndome fijamente

-claro que no, como se te ocurre pensar eso? –dije haciéndome la desentendida

-nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, Serena. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

-lo sé

-y bien?

-no es nada Lita

-Serena… -dijo mirándome fijamente, no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera todo

-Seiya y yo nos besamos…

-de verdad? –grito Lita sorprendida -cuando?

-la primera vez anoche que él se quedo conmigo, y después esta mañana, lo bese frente a Darién

-que paso con eso de que no querías que nadie te besara?

-no he estado en mis cinco sentidos desde ayer en la tarde, Lita. Esos besos fueron algo sin importancia

-más bien creo que te está empezando a gustar Seiya

-claro que no! Además acordamos que solo seriamos amigos

-no tiene nada de malo que te guste Seiya, eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarte en este momento!

-sabes muy bien que no…

-no te interesa salir con nadie de nuevo, lo sé –dijo Lita –solo creo que sería lindo que Seiya y tu salieran juntos, harían una linda pareja

-vas a empezar igual que Mina?

-solo digo lo que veo

-entonces deberías ir a que te revisen la vista, porque estás viendo cosas que no son. Y mejor olvidemos este asunto, quiero bañarme antes de ir a ver a Hotaru

-de acuerdo, pero piensa en lo que te dije, me estoy convenciendo de que Seiya es la persona que te hará olvidar a Darién y pueda hacerte feliz

Lita se levanto del sillón y salió de la cabaña. Estaba por levantarme de mi lugar para tomar un baño, pero vi mi bolso, lo tome y saque lo que había en él: el dibujo que me regalo Hotaru ayer, y la libreta que me dio Seiya anoche. Me quede viéndola fijamente mientras en mi cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Lita… Realmente Seiya podría hacerme feliz?


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Desperté notando que estaba atardeciendo, Hotaru se encontraba dormida entre mis brazos, ambas en su habitación en el hospital.

Toda la tarde había estado platicando con ella, pero desde lo que le pasó ayer, le han dado varios medicamentos para hacerla dormir mucho y así pueda descansar.

Antes de que se durmiera, me acosté con ella y le narre la historia de la Cenicienta hasta que se durmió y sin darme cuenta, yo también me dormí en lo que esperaba a que llegara Haruka y me contara como le había ido con Darién…

-gatita –dijo Haruka mientras entraba en la habitación, acercándose a mi lado –por fin despiertas

-cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-un rato… Ami ya me conto como se encuentra Hotaru

-me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ella

-lo haces, ella te quiere como si fueras su madre

-y yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija –dije sintiendo como resbalaba una lagrima por mis mejillas

-sabes que algún día te convertirás en madre, gatita

-lo iba a ser hace un año, supongo que si hubiera nacido mi bebé ahora tendría cinco o seis meses

-no hagas eso Serena, no te atormentes más… deberías atormentar a Darién con eso, le hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada

-se lo iba a decir cuando volviera de ese Congreso en Estados Unidos, pero con todo lo que paso… -suspiro profundamente -Haruka, si yo no le importe cuando sufrí el accidente, mucho menos mi bebé. Así que es mejor que no lo sepa

-y a mí no me queda más que aceptar tu decisión –dijo Haruka

-conseguiste que firmara los papeles del divorcio?

-no, y dice que no los firmara, quiere que regreses con él

-pero yo quiero que me dé el divorcio y estar lo más lejos de él… no puedes conseguir una orden de restricción en su contra para que no se me acerque a menos de tres kilómetros?

-me encantaría pero no, él que lo odies no es suficiente motivo para conseguir la orden de restricción contra Darién; pero podría tratar conseguir una contra Seiya

-Haruka…

-no me gusta que estés cerca de él, gatita

-no te preocupes por Seiya, ocúpate por lograr que Darién me dé el divorcio

-bien, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte…-dijo Haruka dando un largo suspiro -Rei y Galaxia van a venir a Akita

-no! Por qué? –dije molesta

-sabes que Rei es la abogada de Darién, y la llamo para que estuviera aquí. Además vele el lado bueno…

-hay algo bueno en el hecho de que Rei vendrá?

-sí, con los abogados de ambos aquí, es más fácil tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ambas partes para que te de el divorcio

-eso espero, no me agrada la idea de ver a Rei otra vez y mucho menos a Galaxia, ellas siempre han estado cubriéndole todo a Darién

-y que esperabas? Además, Rei y Darién son amigos desde la secundaria, hasta creo que fueron novios durante algún tiempo

-y no dudo que ella también este entre la interminable lista de las amantes de Darién

-ya no pienses en eso. Qué te parece si aprovechamos que Michiru se fue a ver a Mina y Lita al hotel, y vamos a cenar al restaurante mexicana que te gusta, tomamos mucho tequila y tenemos una noche de primos como en los viejos tiempos

-me encantaría, pero mejor posponemos esa cena para después y me llevas al hotel, quisiera ponerme a trabajar en mi novela

-ya sabes sobre qué vas a escribir?

-no, pero se me ocurrirá algo, además no puedo perder tiempo si quiero tener listo un manuscrito decente para entregárselo a Luna

-muy bien…

Le di un pequeño beso en la frente a Hotaru y me levante despacio de la cama para no despertarla, tras lo que Haruka y yo salimos de la clínica y nos subimos en su auto para que me llevara al hotel. Durante el trayecto íbamos platicando de varias anécdotas que vivimos desde pequeños.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, me sorprendí totalmente al ver en la recepción hablando con Nicolás a Rei y a Galaxia Okami, la asistente de Darién.

-como que no está? Vuelve a llamarlo a su habitación hasta que conteste! –grito Rei enojada

-ya lo llame tres veces y no contesta –dijo Nicolás - seguramente el señor Chiba se encuentra en los baños de aguas termales

- o quizás decidió irse de Moon Resort y dejarme en paz

-Serena –dijo Rei volteando a verme

-Señora Serena, me alegra mucho volver a verla –dijo Galaxia con una mirada penetrante y la sonrisa más falsa del mundo.

Desde la primera vez que vi a Galaxia, me di cuenta de que no le agrado mucho y lo mismo siento por ella. Así que siempre que nos veíamos, nuestra relación no pasaba de algún saludo formal en el claramente me hace saber que me odia, por qué? No sé, seguramente sea por el simple hecho de que estoy casada con Darién.

Galaxia comenzó a trabajar para Darién al poco tiempo de que él y yo nos casáramos, dejándolo impresionado con su gran eficiencia y ganándose rápidamente su confianza. Ella es sin duda, además de Rei, la gran protectora de Darién, no dudo que parte de su trabajo sea cubrir todas las indiscreciones extramaritales de su jefe.

-no pensé verlas tan pronto aquí –dijo Haruka

-el doctor Chiba dijo que requería de nuestra presencia pronto en Akita y nos presto su avión privado –dijo Galaxia

-solo espero poder irme pronto de aquí, no me gusta estar lejos de la cuidad –dijo Rei

-si quieres volver pronto a Tokio, Rei, dile a Darién ya me dé el divorcio y podrás regresar en el primer vuelo

-claro que lo hare, aun no logro entender cómo fue que se casaron y mucho menos cual es su obsesión contigo para que no quiera divorciarse

-eres su abogada, solo has que firme los papeles y listo –dijo Haruka

-eso es decisión de él, es mi cliente y tengo que respetar lo que decida aunque no me parezca. –dijo Rei un poco molesta antes de voltear a ver a Nicolás –dile a Darién que estaremos hospedadas en el Akita Inn y que se comunique conmigo lo más pronto posible

-está bien señorita Rei –dijo Nicolás antes de que Galaxia y Rei salieran del hotel dirigiéndonos unas rápidas miradas, mientras Nicolás no dejaba de observar a Rei en todo momento

-Nicolás, sabes que te quiero mucho y por tu bien te digo que no te fijes en Rei, es más ni la mires –dije acercándome al mostrador

-no… yo no la estaba mirando –dijo Nicolás un poco nervioso, notando un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-es enserio, mujeres como ella no te convienen, solo te trataría como un trapo viejo y tú mereces algo mejor

-está bien –dijo Nicolás sacando un pequeño sobre blanco debajo mostrador, el cual me entrego–esto es para ti, Serena

-de quien es?

-ábrelo y verás…

Abrí el sobre y allí encontré un papelito que tenía una pequeña nota: _Te espero a las ocho en el área libre del restaurante, a la orilla del lago…. Casanova _

-quien te envió esa nota, gatita? –pregunto Haruka

-un amigo… qué hora es, Nicolás?

-7:55 pm, vaya ya está por iniciar el show de talentos

-show de talentos! –pregunte confundida

-sí, es parte de las actividades del hotel. Muchos huéspedes se inscribieron para participar en él, se realizara a la orilla del lago, en el área libre del hotel

-ya veo… me pregunto que estará tramando Seiya…


	18. Capitulo 18

_Hola!_

_Muchas por sus comentarios! Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, el cual tendrá una canción: Yellow de Coldplay!_

_Espero que disfruten del capitulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando llegue al área libre del restaurante con Haruka. La Luna y las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad en el cielo despejado y su reflejo se alcanzaba a percibir en el lago.

Frente a la orilla, el área libre del restaurante del hotel iluminado por varias antorchas dispersas por todo el lugar dándole un ambiente bohemio y más acogedor. Había un pequeño escenario que tenía un micrófono al centro, también había varias mesas que ocupaban la mayoría de los huéspedes. Los meseros iban y venían atendiendo a todos, y en una mesa que estaba al centro frente al escenario, estaban sentados Mina, Yaten, Ami, Taiki y Michiru…

-hey Serena! Haruka! –grito Mina levantando la mano para que nos acercaramos

-que hacen todos aquí? –pregunte mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa y Haruka y yo nos sentábamos en dos de las tres sillas libres

-esperándote, comenzaba a creer que no vendrías –dijo Mina

-y ahora que planeas, Mina? –dije un poco asustada, ya me están empezando a asustar las ideas que Mina está teniendo estos días

-nada, solo que como todo el día estuviste con Hotaru, esperaba que vinieras para pasar todos la noche aquí

-y aquí estoy… donde está Seiya?

-ya no debe tardar en venir Serena –dijo Yaten -porque no piden algo de beber en lo que lo esperamos

-Serena –dijo Kaolinete al acercarse a nuestra mesa con una charola en la que llevaba una piña colada –disculpa, pero me pidieron que te trajera esto

-quien te lo pidió? –dije sorprendida

-el hombre que está en la mesa de allá…

Voltee hacia me indicaba Kaolinete y como a cinco mesas de distancia, vi a Darién sentado sosteniendo un whisky en su mano, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa complaciente que solo él tiene… Es que no aprendió nada después de lo del jugo!

-pero que le pasa! Cree que con trajo soluciona todo! –dijo Mina molesta

-tranquilízate Mina –dijo Ami

-regrésale la bebida y dile a ese señor que lo único que me interesa de él es su firma –dije sin dejar a ver a Darién molesta –y tráeme un tequila doble

-que sean dos –dijo Haruka

-enseguida –dijo Kaolinete antes de retirarse

-parece que está decidido a que regreses con él –dijo Taiki

-afortunadamente yo no quiere estar con él, y estoy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes. Creo que nunca podre agradecerles a todos lo que están haciendo por mí

-ni lo menciones Serena, haríamos por ti esto y más

-creo que esto es motivo de un brindis –dijo Mina mientras Kaolinete regresaba y dejaba los tequilas en la mesa –por que disfrutemos de esta noche, lejos de personas indeseables

-salud!

Todos estrechamos nuestras bebidas, mientras Lita subía al escenario y tomaba el micrófono, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes.

-buenas noches a todos! Mi nombre es Lita Kino, propietaria de Moon Resort y quisiera darle a todos ustedes la más cordial de las bienvenidas! –dijo Lita mientras todos comenzábamos a aplaudirle –Esta noche daremos inicio a la primera de muchas actividades que tenemos para ustedes y que haga que disfruten aun más su estancia, como todos saben, esta noche daremos inicio con un show de talentos! Y para empezar, por favor les pido que le demos un fuerte aplauso para recibir a Seiya Kou!

Me quede sorprendida de lo que escuche, mientras que entre los aplausos de todos los presentes, Seiya (que traía el rostro mucho menos inflamado por el golpe de Haruka y apenas era perceptible su herida) subía al escenario con una guitarra en sus manos y Lita le entregaba el micrófono

-muchas gracias a todos! –dijo Seiya buscándome con la mirada, y cuando me encontró no retiro su vista de mi –cantare una canción que quisiera dedicar para una persona muy especial…

-que no mencione mi nombre… que no mencione mi nombre –susurre esperanzada de que Seiya no fuera a hacer una locura

-Serena Tsukino, mi dulce bombón…

En cuanto Seiya dijo mi nombre, empecé a escuchar murmuros por todas partes, obviamente muchas personas se dieron cuenta de quién soy, y yo que quería seguir pasando desapercibida. Lo peor es que tengo la sensación de que Darién esta mirándome y no quiero voltear a verlo. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue tomar mi tequila y beberlo todo de un solo golpe.

-estas bien, gatita? –dijo Haruka al ver mi reacción

-no, no lo estoy –tome el tequila de Haruka y también lo bebí todo de un solo trago –pídeme otro tequila, no mejor la botella completa

-Serena, no empieces a beber así desde ahora –dijo Ami

-alguien me dijo que esta canción es tu favorita, bombón… -en cuanto lo dijo Seiya, voltee a ver a Mina al igual que todos los que estábamos en la mesa

-qué? –dijo Mina –cuando me pregunto cuál era tu canción favorita, no pensé que la fuera a cantar esta noche

-hay Mina… -dijo Yaten mientras la música comenzaba a sonar

_Look at the stars / Mira las estrellas  
Look how they shine for you, / Mira como brillan por ti  
And everything you do, / Y todo lo que haces  
Yeah, they were all yellow. / Si, ellas eran todas amarillas_

_I came along, / Yo vine  
I wrote a song for you, / Escribí una canción para ti  
And all the things you do, / Y todas las cosas que haces  
And it was called "Yellow." / Y fue llamada "Amarillo"_

En cuanto Seiya empezó a cantar, él no dejo de verme en todo momento y yo por alguna razón, tampoco pude dejar de observarlo, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba más y más mientras no dejaba de prestarle atención en todo momento. Incluso no estoy segura en que instante, sentí que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron y solo estábamos nosotros: Seiya de pie en el escenario cantando y yo, aun sentada en mi lugar escuchándolo…

_So then I took my turn, / Entonces después tomé mi giro  
Oh what a thing to've done, / Oh que cosa para haber hecho  
And it was all yellow. / Y fue llamada amarillo._

_Your skin / Tu piel  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones, / Oh si, tu piel y huesos  
Turn into something beautiful, / Se convirtieron en algo hermoso  
And you know / Y lo sabes  
You know I love you so, / Tu sabes que te amo  
You know I love you so. / Tu sabes que te amo _

Pero porque me siento así? Si, es cierto que hemos compartido muchas cosas los últimos días, me ha acompañado en todo momento cuando más lo necesito y también ha hecho todo lo posible por hacerme sonreír y verme feliz…

Feliz…

_I swam across, / Yo nadé,  
I jumped across for you, / Yo salté para ti  
Oh what a thing to do. / Oh, que cosa para hacer  
Cuz you were all yellow, / Porque tu eras toda amarilla_

_I drew a line, / Dibujé una línea  
I drew a line for you, / Dibujé una línea para ti  
Oh what a thing to do, / Oh, que cosa para hacer  
And it was all yellow. / Y era toda amarilla_

_Your skin, / Tu piel  
Oh yeah your skin and bones, / Oh si, tu piel y huesos  
Turn into something beautiful, / Se convirtieron en algo hermoso  
And you know, / Y lo sabes  
For you I'd bleed myself dry, / Por ti yo sangraría hasta secarme  
For you I'd bleed myself dry. / Por ti yo sangraría hasta secarme _

Rápidamente vinieron a mi cabeza lo que me dijo Lita esta mañana, que Seiya es la persona que me puede hacer nuevamente feliz. Y no es la única que lo ha dicho, también el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru, Andrew, las chicas. A todos les cae muy bien Seiya y sí, es cierto que es una buena persona, totalmente diferente a Darién, pero me siento tan confundida…

_It's true, look how they shine for you, / Es cierto, mira como brillan por ti  
Look how they shine for you, / Mira como brillan por ti  
Look how they shine for... / Mira como brillan por...  
Look how they shine for you, / Mira como brillan por ti  
Look how they shine for you, / Mira como brillan por ti  
Look how they shine... / Mira como brillan ..._

_Look at the stars, / Mira las estrellas  
Look how they shine for you, / Mira como brillan por ti  
And all the things that you do. / Y todas las cosas que haces._

El sonido de los aplausos me regreso a la realidad, Seiya estaba agradeciendo a todos con una sonrisa y yo aun me siento aturdida por tantas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza.

Me puse de pie y me retire de la mesa dejando a todos sorprendidos por mi acción, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie, así que camine hacia la salida del restaurante para llegar rápido a mi cabaña.

-Serena! –grito Darién detrás de mí una vez que salí del restaurante

-no quiero verte y no se te ocurra querer invitarme otra piña colada! –grite sin voltear a verlo mientras seguía caminando

-estas así porque no te gusto la canción de tu noviecito?

-eso a ti no te importa!

-claro que me importa, eres mi esposa! –dijo Darién tomándome del brazo para evitar que siguiera caminando

-suéltame! –grite tratando de liberar mi brazo -Yo ya no soy tu esposa!

-lo eres, lo has sido y siempre lo serás

-pues eso no parecía ser así cuando estaba en Tokio. Yo parecía un trofeo que presumías orgulloso al mundo, claro, no todos son afortunados al casarse con una famosa escritora, y eso solamente te bastaba para ti, nunca me trataste como yo merecía

-nunca? Acaso ya olvidaste nuestra primera cita, nuestra luna de miel en Paris, deje muchas cosas por estar contigo

-y luego las recuperaste al irte con tus amiguitas

-nunca te engañe con ellas, si es cierto que ellas querían que les prestara atención después de que nos casamos, pero yo nunca les hice caso

-pues esas fotografías dicen todo lo contrario

-esas fotografías son un engaño, buscaron un ángulo en que pareciera que sucedía algo pero nunca fue así… yo te amo, Serena

-estoy cansada de escuchar tus mentiras! Ya no soy tan tonta como para creerlas nuevamente, así que déjame ir!

-no –dijo Darién pasando su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura para estrecharme a él –si no quieres creer en mis palabras, mis acciones te demostraran que te digo la verdad

Darién inclino su rostro hacia mí y me beso, trate de separarme de él pero no pude, él me estrechaba más hacia él sin intención alguna de que me separara de él. Lo curioso es que mi mente y mi cuerpo comenzaron a tener una batalla a muerte: mi cabeza me decía que me alejara de Darién, pero mi cuerpo no quería hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo es que mi cuerpo gano la batalla.

Sin darme cuenta, mis brazos rodearon el cuello de Darién acercándolo aun más y profundizando el beso, volviéndolo más apasionado, él me estrecho aun más sin que existiera un milímetro que nos separara. Creí que al tener tanto tiempo separada de él, ya había olvidado todas las sensaciones que causan en mí sus besos, esta era una de las mejores partes de nuestro matrimonio.

-bombón…

En cuanto escuche la voz de Seiya, me separe rápidamente de Darién y voltee a verlo, estaba a solo unos pasos de nosotros. Había un gran dolor en los ojos de Seiya, mismo sentimiento que sentí dentro de mí al ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido…


	19. Capitulo 19

_Hola a tods!_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les siga gustando la historia!_

_Aquí les traigo capítulo más de este fic, espero que lo disfruten!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Darién y Seiya se quedaron mirándose fijamente en lo que me pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad, y yo no quería mirar a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera estoy muy segura de por qué bese a Darién y mucho menos de por qué aun sigo entre sus brazos…

-por qué no te vas de aquí, Kou? –dijo Darién rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio –deberías dejarme a solas con mi esposa

-cállate Darién! –grite separándome rápidamente de él –entiende que no quiero que te me acerques!

-eso no me pareció así mientras nos besábamos

-pero eso no va a volver a suceder –dije antes de caminar rápidamente hacia mi cabaña

-bombón espera! –grito Seiya detrás de mí, estaba siguiéndome al igual que Darién

-Seiya, déjame en paz!

-ya la escuchaste, no quiere verte –dijo Darién feliz

-eso va para ti también Darién –dije volteando a verlos –no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos, así que déjenme sola!

Afortunadamente la puerta de mi cabaña estaba a menos de dos metros, entre rápidamente y azote con fuerza la puerta, recargándome en ella respirando profundamente, esperando que entiendan que definitivamente hoy no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos.

Pero pese a eso, parece que no entendieron y alcance a escuchar sus voces del otro lado, estaban discutiendo

-por que no le das el divorcio de una vez y la dejas en paz? –dijo Seiya molesto y tratando de controlar su enojo

-quién debería dejarla tranquila eres tú, acaso crees que cantándole harás que se enamore de ti?

-al menos es algo que puede ayudar a lograrlo, yo solo quiero que sea feliz

-y piensas que tu podrás lograrlo? –dijo Darién en un tono retador, claramente note la molestia en su voz –tú no eres la clase de hombre que ella necesita

-claro que lo soy, yo nunca me atrevería a engañarla como tú lo hiciste

Como supo Seiya que Darién me engaño? Voy a tener que arreglar cuentas con Mina, porque le tiene que estar contando todo sobre mí a Seiya?

-yo nunca la engañe –dijo Darién irritado

-eso no es lo que dicen todos esos artículos en internet

Seiya investigo a Darién en internet? Con razón sabe lo que paso, bueno, al menos Mina se libro por ahora de escuchar el enorme sermón que le daré sobre las cosas que las amigas no le deben de decir a los pretendientes de estas

-Serena sufrió mucho contigo, así que si al menos tienes un poco de decencia, le darás el divorcio y te irás lejos de aquí

-no lo creo, estará molesta conmigo pero sé que aun me ama y voy a recuperarla

-ya lo veremos, no permitiré que te le acerques y la lastimes de nuevo

No escuche nada después de eso. Temiendo que la tensión entre ellos hubiera crecido tanto y terminaran a golpes, me asome por la ventana y vi que los dos se veían con unas miradas de enojo, frente a mí veía a dos grandes némesis que estaban dispuestos a luchar por mi amor.

En qué momento me convertí en la chica que se encuentra atrapada entre dos hombres enamorados de ella? Nunca me han gustado ese tipo de chicas, nunca he escrito sobre ellas en mis novelas, mucho menos quería convertirme en una de ellas y ahora no tengo idea de que hacer para detener esto.

Di un largo suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que Darién y Seiya se alejaron de mi cabaña, cada uno en direcciones opuestas. Camine hacia la cocina y saque un bote de helado de chocolate, una cuchara y me hundí en mi sillón, antes de comer una enorme porción de helado.

No sé qué hacer? Mi cabeza es un desastre y ni que decir de mi corazón. Por un lado esta Darién, mi aun esposo, que me hizo sufrir mucho, que por su culpa perdí a mi bebé y a pesar de eso, hace rato lo bese como hacía mucho no lo hacía, estando desesperada por sentirlo junto a mí, consciente de que una parte de mi extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias, por no decir que por momentos extraño otras cosas de él como la forma en la que hacíamos el amor.

Y por el otro está Seiya, el hombre que por muchas casualidades, y la mayoría ocasionadas por Mina, he vuelto a ver a pesar de que quería mantenerme alejada de él. No deja de coquetearme y decirme cosas lindas, me sorprende con cosas que jamás habría esperado, hace todo por hacerme sonreír y no puedo dejar de lado que sus besos son maravillosos, aunque creo que esa palabra se queda corta para describir la forma en que se mueven sus labios cuando me besa, ya sea por un beso robado o no.

Y yo, estoy sentada aquí comiendo helado, pensando en los dos sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que es lo que siento por los dos. El beso de Darién revivió una parte de mí que creí que había muerto en Tokio y la canción de Seiya lleno mi corazón de un sentimiento que no sentía desde hace mucho. Y no me gusta sentirme atrapada entre los dos!

Lo mejor será que me aleje de ambos lo más posible, pero eso es algo que estoy segura que por más que trate no funcionara. A menos de que escoja a alguno de los dos… y como se supone que hare eso?

Me levante sin soltar mi helado y camine hacia mi escritorio. Literalmente, saque una hoja de papel de uno de los cajones y una pluma, trace una línea en medio para hacer una lista, de un lado escribí el nombre de Darién y en el otro el de Seiya, escribiendo todo lo que se me ocurriera con tal de que ayudara un poco a aclarar mi mente.

Un bote de helado después, mi lista termino así:

_Darién / Seiya_

_Muy guapo / muy sexy  
Me hacía reír / me hace reír  
Me lleva un desayuno que no preparo / me sorprende preparándome el desayuno  
Mis amigos lo odian / mis amigos lo adoran (excepto Haruka, pero él es mi primo)  
Besa muy bien / besa muyyyy bien  
Me hizo feliz (pero también infeliz) / me hace feliz (realmente me hace feliz?)  
Me ama (me amaba?) / Me ama (de verdad me ama?)_

Mordí mi labio inferior antes de hacer bolita la hoja y arrogarla al cesto de basura, esa lista no tenía sentido alguno! Y si lo tenia no quiero saberlo! En qué momento mi vida se convirtió en una novela!

Una novela…

Me asuste un poco de solo pensarlo, como podría escribir todo lo que me está pasando para plasmarlo en mi siguiente novela? Aunque eso es lo que muchos escritores hacen, escribir sobre aquello que conocen, sobre sus vidas… incluso Lita me lo ha sugerido. Al menos algo bueno debe de salir de todo este lio y quizás con un poco de suerte me ayude a aclarar las cosas.

Saque la pluma que me regalo Luna cuando vino a verme y la libreta que me regalo Seiya. Abrí la libreta y en la primera página escribí: _Sin Ti por Serena Tsukino _

Pase a la siguiente pagina y me puse a pensar en que día fue que mi vida se convirtió en este desastre, no fue difícil darme cuenta de cuando fue y comencé a escribir…

_Capitulo 1_

_Parecía que el cielo caería por completo sobre la gran ciudad, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, y en la estación de trenes se encontraba Serenity tratando de conseguir un taxi para llegar a tiempo a aquella reunión tan importante. Estaba por subir a un taxi que había logrado hacerle la parada, y fue cuando lo vio…_

* * *

_Vaya problema en el que esta Serena, ni siquiera su lista la ayudo a aclarar lo que siente, pero de verdad su vida se convertira en su siguiente novela?_

_mmm... ya lo sabremos el siguiente capitulo!_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Legalmente Suya** y **Un Nuevo Comienzo!**_


	20. Capitulo 20

_Hola! _

_Ya ando otra vez por aquí con otro capítulo más de este fic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo pronto en este fic, así como en Legalmente Suya y Un Nuevo Comienzo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

_Habían pasado tres días desde la noche en que Casanova canto para Serenity y Mujeriego la había besado, y durante ese tiempo no había visto a ninguno de los dos. Los había estado evitando y…_

-gatita! Soy yo! –grito Haruka mientras golpeaba la puerta de mi cabaña –date prisa que no deja de llover!

-ya voy!

Cerré la libreta y la guarde en el cajón de mi escritorio. Tome mi bolso, mi gabardina y mi paraguas, tras lo que abrí la puerta para salir y encontrarme con Haruka, quien sostenía un paraguas cubriéndose de la lluvia. Los dos subimos rápidamente a su auto que estaba estacionado frente a mi cabaña y emprender el camino hacia la clínica…

-pensé que pasarías más temprano por mí, Haruka

-lo lamento –se disculpo mientras seguía manejando –pero cuando venia para acá recibí una llamada de Rei

-y ahora que quiere?

-quiere que me reúna con ella en un rato en el restaurante de su hotel. Dice que posiblemente logre encontrar la forma de convencer a Darién de que firme el divorcio

-desde cuando quiere poner de su parte para que al fin me divorcie?

-desde que se le acabo la paciencia de tanto escuchar a Darién decir que hará todo con tal de que regreses con él. Darién y ella podrán ser muy amigos, pero no quiere que regreses con él

-espero que el odio que me tiene ayude de algo para que por fin me divorcie

-lo mismo espero, pero me preocupa algo que menciono Rei

-que cosa?

-dice que Darién le dijo que lo besaste después de que te fuiste sin decir nada del show de talentos, es eso cierto?

-no quiero hablar de esa noche, Haruka

-no has querido hablar de nada en tres días, te la has pasado con Hotaru y encerrada en tu cabaña

-ya te lo dije, me estoy concentrando en algunas ideas para mi novela

-ya sabes sobre que tratara?

-digamos que si, pero aun no estoy 100% segura si tratara sobre eso

-bueno, por algo debes empezar. Para tener un año sin escribir, me alegro de que por fin te lleguen las ideas para una buena historia

-aun no sé si será una buena historia

-lo será, para que estés trabajando con tanto esfuerzo, es porque seguramente será una gran historia

Si supiera que esa gran historia es lo que he vivido estos días, no creo que diría lo mismo. Ni siquiera sé si todo lo que he escrito se convertirá en mi siguiente novela, pero al menos prefiero mantenerme ocupada escribiendo algo ya que así no veo a Darién y a Seiya, porque aun me siento muy confundida con mis sentimientos.

Haruka continúo manejando por unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a la clínica. La lluvia no cesaba, así que me dejo frente a la entrada principal ya que él se iría a su reunión con Rei. Baje de su auto despidiéndome de él, y entre a la clínica dirigiéndome al elevador.

Una vez que entre al elevador y presione el botón que me llevaría al piso de Hotaru, las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando una mano impidió que lo hicieran, dejando entrar a Seiya… por que justamente él!

-bombón! –dijo Seiya colocándose a mi lado mientras se cerraba el elevador

-hola Seiya

-me alegro mucho de verte, he querido hablar contigo desde la noche del show de talentos… nunca me dijiste que te pareció la canción que cante

-fue muy linda, me gusto mucho como cantaste

-por eso te fuiste cuando termine de cantar, y luego… Darién y tu… -dijo Seiya suspirando profundamente –creía que querías divorciarte de él

-y sigo queriendo divorciarme de él, lo que paso es que él es un gran idiota y yo tome mucho tequila, nada más

-por eso me has estado evitando?

-yo no te he estado evitando, he estado ocupada

-haciendo qué?

-escribiendo mi novela -dije mientras el elevador se abría, salí de ahí rápidamente seguida de Seiya

-enserio, sobre que estas escribiendo?

-preferiría no decirlo, no me gusta hablar de mi trabajo hasta que lo haya terminado

-significa que tendré que esperar a que se publique tu libro para saber que estas escribiendo

-digamos que si –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-que está haciendo él aquí? –dijo Seiya molesto

Voltee y frente a la habitación de Hotaru, vi al Profesor Tomoe hablando con Darién y Galaxia…

-qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, Darién? –grite mientras me acercaba rápidamente a ellos

-qué bueno que llegas, Serena –dijo el Profesor Tomoe –el doctor Chiba me ha estado comentando que deberíamos de trasladar a Hotaru a su hospital en Tokio, que podría recibir mejores cuidados mientras esperamos a que llegue el corazón de mi hija

-aquí ella recibe excelentes cuidados, llevarla a otro lugar no la ayudaría. Así que por favor, profesor déjeme hablar a solas con Darién

-pero Serena…

-por favor profesor, porque no entra con Seiya a ver a Hotaru y yo los alcanzo en unos minutos más. Necesito solucionar unas cosas con el señor Chiba

-no te voy a dejar sola con él, bombón –dijo Seiya molesto

-por favor, Seiya… solo serán unos minutos

-está bien –dijo el profesor entrando con Seiya a la habitación de Hotaru, ambos no muy convencidos de dejarme sola

-Galaxia, podrías dejarme a solas con mi esposa, por favor –dijo Darién sin mover su mirada de mi

-sí, señor –dijo Galaxia dándole a él una mirada medio coqueta, y después me miro a mi con cara de pocos amigos antes de retirarse

-que estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunte molesta

-me has estado evitando estos días, así que me di a la tarea de averiguar en donde has estado para verte

-me has estado siguiendo!

-digamos que he averiguado cuáles son tus actividades en Akita, y me entere de lo que le pasa a esa niña y quiero ayudar

-la única forma en la que podrías ayudarla es dándole tu corazón, pero como no tienes uno, no tienes nada que hacer aquí –dije totalmente molesta

-por favor, Serena. Sabes que tengo los recursos para llevarla a Tokio y hacer que la vean los mejores especialistas

-aquí la están atendiendo excelentes doctores, así que aléjate de Hotaru. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño con tus "buenas acciones"

-simplemente la quiero ayudar, por lo que se, tienes una relación muy estrecha con esa niña. Quiero ayudarlas, a ella y a ti

-ya te lo dije Darién, no voy a permitir que te acerques a Hotaru, así que vete

-eso no va a suceder

-bien, ya veremos que dice Ami cuando se entere que quieres llevarte de su clínica a una de sus pacientes…


	21. Capitulo 21

_Hola! _

_Les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo pronto en este fic, así como en Legalmente Suya y Un Nuevo Comienzo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

-hola Serena! En que te puedo ayudar? –pregunto Molly, la secretaria de Ami

-hola… Ami, está en su oficina?

-sí, pero me dijo que no quería que nadie la interrumpiera, está ocupada

-lo lamento, pero tengo que verla urgentemente, me perdonara por molestarla

Camine rápidamente hasta la puerta de la oficina de Ami y cuando abrí la puerta, la vi sentada sobre su escritorio y de pie frente a ella esta Taiki. Ante lo que vi, solo puedo decir que estaban muy cariñosos y algo escasos de ropa

-yo… perdón, no vi nada –dije apenada cerrando los ojos mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta

-Serena? –pregunto Molly un poco confundida por mi reacción

-le puedes decir a Ami que en cuanto se desocupe me busque, por favor. Es importante lo que tengo que hablar con ella

-Serena –dijo Ami abriendo la puerta con algo más de ropa a como la vi hace unos momentos, se veía muy avergonzada al igual que Taiki, que solo me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina y alejarse de nosotras

-de verdad lo siento, Molly me dijo que estabas ocupada y no le hice caso

-está bien, pasa para que hablemos –dijo Ami mientras las dos entrabamos nuevamente a su oficina, aun no desaparecía el tono rojo que cubría su rostro

-desde cuando Taiki y tu… -dije mientras las dos nos sentábamos en un sillón que estaba a un costado del escritorio

-un par de días, fue tan espontaneo todo… creo que podría funcionar algo serio entre nosotros

-me alegro mucho por ti, Ami. Taiki es un gran hombre

-también Seiya lo sé

-y en qué momento de nuestra conversación apareció Seiya? Ya vas a empezar igual que Mina?

-solo digo que Seiya es un buen hombre, yo no me siento la Diosa del Amor como ella –dijo Ami con una pequeña sonrisa – y bien, porque venias a buscarme?

Di un largo suspiro antes de soltarle la bomba a Ami

-Darién esta aquí y se quiere llevar a Hotaru a su hospital en Tokio

-que! no puede hacer eso! –grito Ami sorprendida –Espera un momento, en primer lugar, como sabe él algo de Hotaru?

-parece que me estuvo siguiendo y se dio cuenta que paso mucho tiempo con ella, dice que lo hace para ayudarla, pero a mi parece que solo es un truco para que regrese con él

-y cree que usando a Hotaru puede lograrlo… debería de entender ya que lo único que quieres de él es el divorcio

-lo sé, pero no lo entiende. Está obsesionado conmigo!

-no te preocupes, sabes que haremos todo lo posible para que te deje en paz. En donde esta, Darién?

-arriba, en la habitación de Hotaru

-ok, vamos para allá. No voy a permitir que se trate de llevarse a Hotaru o cualquier otro paciente de esta clínica

Ami y yo regresamos a la habitación de Hotaru, pero en el pasillo frente a la habitación vimos a Darién y a Seiya hablando, aunque su conversación no parecía muy tranquila que digamos…

-por qué no lo entiendes? ya dale el divorcio y déjala en paz! –grito Seiya molesto

-para que este contigo? Eso nunca! –dijo Darién más que irritado

-que les pasa a los dos! No voy a permitir que hagan un escándalo aquí! –dijo Ami al acercarnos a ellos –Y tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, Darién

-si es por lo que te dijo Serena, yo solo quiero ayudar a esa niña

-llevándotela de esta clínica? No lo creo –dijo Ami molesta

-si la trasladamos a Tokio, puedo hacer que la vean los mejores especialistas… -dijo Darién -es que acaso no quieren salvarla?

-que pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que queremos hacer que Hotaru se recupere –dijo Ami alterada –pero esa no es razón para que te la quieras llevar de aquí, no voy a permitir que te la lleves. Cualquier doctor de Tokio te dirá lo que ya sabemos sobre su estado

-bien, si no quieres que me la lleve Ami, permite que traiga a algunos colegas para que la revisen, posiblemente encuentren algo que la pueda ayudar a darle más tiempo

-aunque permitiera eso, el diagnostico sigue siendo el mismo, Hotaru necesita un trasplante de corazón y… -dijo Ami mientras se escuchaba el timbre de un celular  
-es el mío, ustedes sigan en lo que estaban –dije alejándome de ellos hasta llegar cerca del elevador para contestar la llamada, era Haruka –hola Haruka!

-gatita, te tengo buenas noticias

-lograste algo con Rei?

-creo que sí, sigues en la clínica?

-sí, pero este no es lugar para que hablemos… Darién esta aquí

-que está haciendo ese sujeto ahí? –dijo Haruka molesto

-es una larga historia –dije dando un suspiro –por que no nos vemos en ese restaurante que está del otro lado del lago? El que está cerca del mercado de artesanos, el restaurante Tatsuko

-bien, estaré ahí en veinte minutos

-de acuerdo, te espero ahí

Termine la llamada y voltee en dirección a la habitación de Hotaru, aun estaban conversando Ami y Darién, y por lo que veía su conversación se veía algo acalorada. El profesor Tomoe había salido de la habitación de Hotaru, Seiya y él habían intercambiado algunas palabras, tras lo que ambos caminaron hasta mí…

-Serena, crees que los doctores Mizuno y Chiba lleguen a algún acuerdo sobre lo que harán para ayudar a mi hija? –pregunto el Profesor Tomoe

-espero que sí, sabe que Ami hará lo que considere mejor para Hotaru, así sea aceptar que vengan los doctores que dice Darién

-ya veo… y yo que ya me tengo que ir a dar mis clases en el curso de verano. Te quedaras un rato con Hotaru, verdad Serena?

-qué pena con usted profesor, pero tengo que ir a ver a Haruka, se trata de un asunto importante

-no se preocupe profesor, yo me quedare con Hotaru –dijo Seiya

-no quisiera causarte ninguna molestia, Seiya –dijo el profesor

-para nada, va a ser placer quedarme con ella. Váyanse tranquilos que no dejare sola a Hotaru

-muy bien, gracias Seiya

-bombón, antes de que te vayas… crees que tardes mucho con Haruka?

-no sé… posiblemente por la noche ya esté libre, por qué?

-es que quisiera verte para que platiquemos con calma… tal vez si deja de llover podamos ir a caminar por el lago o ir a tomar algo

-de acuerdo… te llamare después y nos ponemos de acuerdo

El profesor Tomoe y yo nos despedimos de Seiya, y entramos al elevador para bajar a la planta baja y salir del hospital. Aun seguía lloviendo y con mucha más fuerza que antes, parece que no va a dejar de llover en un buen rato…

-rayos, no pasa ningún taxi!

-Serena, en donde te quedaste de ver con Haruka? En Moon Resort? –pregunto el profesor Tomoe

-no, en el restaurante Tatsuko

-queda camino a la escuela, si quieres podemos irnos en el primer taxi que venga y te dejo ahí

-muchas gracias profesor!

-mira, ahí viene uno… taxi! –dijo el profesor haciendo la parada al taxi, al que subimos rápidamente para no mojarnos –al restaurante Tatsuko, por favor

-enseguida –dijo el conductor poniendo el auto en marcha

-Serena, se que no debería meterme en tu vida privada, pero no me parece que Darién sea una mala persona… me cuesta trabajo creer todo lo que me contaste sobre él y lo que viviste a su lado en Tokio

-aun no le ha mostrado su verdadera cara, al principio yo también pensé que era una gran persona pero el tiempo me demostró lo contrario… nadie mejor que yo para saberlo

-por supuesto… y Seiya también me parece un buen hombre

-por que todos me dicen eso?

-quizás porque es cierto, me parece que él realmente podría hacerte feliz, y más después de todo lo que has pasado

-tal vez… pero no quisiera pensar en alguno de los dos, no cuando quiero concentrarme en mi novela ahora que he empezado a escribir nuevamente y…

No pude decir más ya todo sucedió muy rápido.

Primero un fuerte golpe contra el taxi que hizo que nos sacara del camino, el vehículo giro un par de veces antes de terminar en el lago y comenzara a sumergirse.

Además de la fría agua del lago, sentí que me recorría el más grande dolor que había sentido en toda mi vida, principalmente en una de mis piernas, por más que trataba no podía moverme sin que me doliera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera podía distinguir nada; solo mucha sangre y agua entrando por todas partes, al profesor Tomoe recargado contra la puerta del auto y al conductor apoyado sobre el volante.

He estado en dos ocasiones al borde de la muerte y ahora que ha llegado esta tercera vez, creo que por fin ha llegado mi hora. Por fin dejare este mundo en el que tanto he sufrido y me reencontrare del otro lado con las personas que más falta me han hecho estos años… mi familia.


	22. Capitulo 22

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me da gusto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que lo disfruten! _

_No se olviden de leer Un Nuevo Comienzo y Legalmente Suya, también actualizare por allá!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

Muchos dicen que cuando las personas mueren ven una gran luz blanca resplandeciente, y creo que tenían razón porque yo veo esa luz y escucho varias voces llamándome, aunque no estoy segura de donde vienen o de quien son, lo único que veo frente a mi es esa luz…

-Serena… Serena, puedes escucharme?

-aquí estoy, porque me llamar… oh! No es posible, Serena! –grito una mujer dolorosamente

-Serena, mi amor… -dijo la voz grave de un hombre a mi lado –no! No! Serena!

-esto no está pasando! Bombón, por favor no! -suplico la voz de otro hombre

-está muy mal doctora Mizuno, debemos llevarla al quirófano rápido!

-si, por supuesto…. Llévenla rápido al quirófano 4, voy a entrar a cirugía con ella

-yo también quiero entrar al quirófano, Ami

-no Darién, tú te quedaras aquí

-pero Ami…

-he dicho que no! –grito la mujer alterada

-tu tampoco deberías entrar a cirugía Ami, estas muy alterada

-estoy bien, Richard… ahora dense prisa en llevarla! Vamos a salvarla así sea lo último que haga!

-vas a estar bien bombón, tienes que resistir… por favor…

-Seiya retírate por favor, tenemos que llevárnosla ya

-de acuerdo, por favor bombón se fuerte… tienes que sobrevivir, por favor

Después de eso no estoy muy segura que ocurrió, de repente todo se volvió oscuro, ya no podía ver esa brillante luz blanca pero seguía escuchando algunos ruidos cerca de mí, un beep que suena constantemente en algún lugar cercano y una voz muy familiar cerca de mí, pero no logro saber de quién es…

-no puedo siquiera imaginar perderte... Sé que tenemos muy poco de conocernos, pero me enamore de ti desde el primer instante en que te vi. Note inmediatamente que había algo muy especial en la mujer que estaba furiosa conmigo por que intente robarte ese taxi en Tokio y… tengo que confesarte que quise besarte en ese momento. Cuando te volví a ver aquella mañana en Moon Resort, agradecí tanto a la vida por haberte puesto nuevamente en mi vida cuando creí que nunca te volvería a ver… por eso es que quiero que seas feliz, quiero hacerte feliz porque te amo bombón… te amo y no quiero perderte bombón… no podría vivir sin ti…

Esa voz me llamo bombón, esa voz es de...

-Seiya… -dije en un susurro

-bombón!... aquí estoy bombón! me puedes escuchar?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver una tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, me di cuenta rápidamente que era una habitación de las habitaciones de la clínica de Ami, y vi que sentado a un lado de la cama en la que estoy acostada estaba Seiya, viéndome con una sonrisa mientras despertaba

-Seiya…

-bombón, despertaste!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo, Seiya inclino su cabeza, unió sus labios con los míos y me beso tiernamente, tomándose todo el tiempo para disfrutar de mis labios mientras me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, ni siquiera dude en corresponderle ya que cada uno de sus besos son únicos, me hacen sentir que estoy viva…

Estoy viva!

-Seiya…

-oh bombón! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado! –dijo él capturando nuevamente sus labios con los míos

-espera Seiya… -murmure sobre sus labios, él se separo un poco de mi para que pudiera verlo –aunque estoy disfrutando de tus besos necesito saber que paso?

-no lo recuerdas?

-fue todo tan rápido que no estoy segura de que recuerdo: estaba platicando con el profesor Tomoe cuando sentí un golpe contra el taxi, nos estábamos hundiendo y… el profesor Tomoe! Como esta? Y el conductor del taxi? –pregunte preocupada cuando me llego a la cabeza la imagen de ellos inconscientes

-tranquila, iré por Ami para avisarle que ya despertaste

-no te vayas, Seiya –dije tomando su mano para detenerlo –dime, como están?

-enseguida regreso, no tardare bombón…

-por favor, no te vayas… no quiero que me dejes

-solo dame dos minutos y enseguida regresare, despues no te dejare sola ni un instante

Seiya me beso rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, trate de sentarme pero sentía que me dolía todo el cuerpo, fue entonces que me percate de lo grande que se veía mi pierna izquierda en comparación con la derecha, levante la sabana y me di cuenta de que estaba enyesada…

-que me paso?

-se te rompió la pierna durante el accidente…tienes algunas contusiones en la cabeza y golpes por todo el cuerpo, sin contar la pérdida de sangre… estuviste a punto de morir

Levante la mirada y vi a Darién entrando rápidamente a la habitación, tan rápido como llego a mi lado se inclino sobre mí y me beso con suma ternura, es que acaso es el día de besar a la chica hospitalizada?

-Darién…

-estaba tan preocupado, no me habían permitido entrar a verte y cuando vi salir corriendo a ese sujeto… yo… temí lo peor, Serena –dijo Darién entrelazando su mano con la mía y mirándome de una forma que me confirmaba lo que me decía, de verdad estaba preocupado por mi –pero aquí estas mi amor… aquí estas…

-has estado aquí todo este tiempo? Esperando poder verme?

-si, donde más podría estar? He estado aquí toda la tarde rezando para que estuvieras bien, para que todo saliera bien y te recuperes pronto... tenía tanto miedo de perderte, Serena… Casi te pierdo hace un año y estúpidamente creí que si te daba tu espacio y el tiempo que necesitaras para pensar en lo que ocurrió, volverías a mi lado, por eso es que no me había decidido a buscarte hasta ahora. Pero ahora al darme cuenta de que nuevamente he estado a punto de perderte, no quiero que eso suceda… te amo demasiado Serena y no quiero perderte

Guarde silencio mirándolo confundida, este es el Darién que yo recuerdo, el Darién con el que me case y que tanto ansiaba ver hace un año, él que quería que estuviera a mi lado y no al otro lado del mundo… que fue lo que paso? Como es que después de tanto tiempo apareció el Darién del que me enamore?

Seguramente me afectaron los golpes que sufrí en el accidente

-no tienes idea cuanto miedo tenia de perderte para siempre –dijo Darién inclinándose hacia mi

-Serena! -grito Ami. Voltee hacia la puerta y la vi entrando rápidamente con Seiya,

-Ami!

-Serena! –dijo ella mientras Darién se retiraba un poco de mi cama para que Ami me abrazara –tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti!

-me alegra seguir respirando, amiga! –dije con una sonrisa mientras Ami se separaba un poco de mí y me veía con los ojos cristalizados, estaba a punto de llorar

-hay Serena… lo importante es que estarás bien y te recuperaras

-si tengo a mi lado a la mejor doctora de Japón estoy segura que así será… y las chicas? En donde están?

-en la sala de espera, tan pronto como Seiya me aviso que despertaste vine corriendo y no les he avisado aun… incluso Mina llamo a Luna y está aquí junto con Artemis

-por que no me sorprende que Mina la haya llamado… Luna debe de estar angustiada

-al igual que todos lo hemos estado, bombón

-fue horrible tu accidente, estas viva de milagro –dijo Ami derramando un par de lagrimas que limpio rápidamente –afortunadamente había un par de autos cerca de ahí y te sacaron tan pronto como vieron que el taxi se hundía

-como se encuentra el profesor Tomoe? Y el conductor del taxi? –pregunte preocupada -Están bien?

Nadie me respondió, Ami y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación que me angustio aun más

-ellos están bien? Por favor, díganme que están bien? Díganme que el profesor Tomoe está bien! –grite alterada

-tranquilízate bombón –dijo Seiya tomando mi mano

-no me pidas que me tranquilice, Seiya! Quiero saber cómo están! Como está el profesor?

-lo importante es que tu estas bien, Serena

Me angustie aun más al ver que Seiya bajaba su mirada a mi mano para no verme a los ojos, el rostro de Darién adopto una seriedad total y Ami empezó a llorar en silencio…

El silencio se prolongo por algunos momentos más, mientras yo sentía que enloquecía al no escuchar respuesta alguna mientras seguía escuchando ese ruido de las maquinas que registraban mis signos vitales. Lo poco que recuerdo es que ese accidente fue muy malo, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna de ellos me hacen suponer lo peor…

-una camioneta fue lo que se impacto contra tu taxi, bombón –dijo Seiya rompiendo aquel silencio –por lo que sabemos habían asaltado el minisúper que está cerca de aquí y ese sujeto al tratar de escapar impacto contra el taxi, pero no te preocupes que ya lo tienen detenido en la estación de policía

-muy bien, me alegra saber que atraparon al criminal que casi me mata. Pero lo que quiero saber es como se encuentra el profesor Tomoe y el conductor del taxi

-el conductor falleció mientras lo traían para acá –dijo Ami tratando de dejar de llorar

-y el profesor Tomoe? Díganme que él está bien en la habitación de al lado

-no… -dijo Ami dando un largo suspiro –Richard y todo su equipo en Urgencias hicieron un gran trabajo al tratar de ayudarlo, pero él… tiene muerte cerebral

-que! –dije totalmente sorprendida mientras comenzaba a llorar, no puede ser esto posible! No puede estar muerto y dejar a…-Hotaru… no! ella no pudo haber perdido a su padre!

-Serena…

-ella lo sabe? -pregunte sin dejar de llorar –Hotaru sabe que su papá…

-aun no, estaba por ir a decírselo… -dijo Ami tratando de no llorar más –sabes que el profesor Tomoe quería que se donaran todos sus órganos cuando él falleciera, era un hombre sano y… su corazón es compatible con el de Hotaru. Tenemos poco tiempo para operar a Hotaru antes de que los órganos del profesor dejen de ser viables

-afortunadamente Ami me permitió traer los mejores cardiólogos del país y ya están por llegar –dijo Darién –ya solo seria cuestión de que preparen a Hotaru para que la operen

-donde quiera que este ahora, supongo que el profesor Tomoe debe de estar feliz de poder salvar a su hija… de permitir que ella disfrutara de una larga vida… -dijo Seiya apretando mi mano con fuerza

-quiero verla… quiero ver a Hotaru –dije tratando de controlar mis lagrimas

-estas muy mal, Serena… necesitas descansar –dijo Ami

-no me importa, quiero ver a Hotaru! –dije intentando moverme pero Seiya me lo impidió

-por favor bombón, no te levantes

-quiero estar con ella! Yo mejor que nadie se lo que es estar en la situación en la que se encuentra ahora! No la puedo dejar sola! No puedo!

-Serena, te dejare que la veas solo unos momentos antes de que la operemos –dijo Ami –creo que eres la única que puede ayudarla cuando se entere de lo que paso


	23. Capitulo 23

_Hola a tods!_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les siga gustando la historia!_

_Yo sé que no tengo perdón alguno por no haber actualizado antes por aquí, pero mi inspiración en este fic tomo vacaciones! Pero descuiden que ya regreso y viene con muchas cosas interesantes para la trama! _

_Les dejo el capítulo 23 de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

Suspire profundamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Ami, llevábamos un par de minutos observando a Hotaru desde la ventana del pasillo, estaba tan entretenida leyendo un libro de cuentos infantiles, ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas horas, mientras yo sigo repasando mentalmente las palabras que usare para decirle la verdad...

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Serena –dijo Ami

-tengo que… -dije dando un largo suspiro -creo que ya deberíamos de entrar

-de acuerdo…

Ami movió la silla de ruedas y entramos a la habitación, en cuanto me vio Hotaru con la pierna enyesada y usando una bata de hospital, su rostro se lleno de preocupación

-Serena, que te paso? Estas bien? –dijo Hotaru preocupada mientras Ami me colocaba a su lado

-sí, estoy bien Hotaru…

-que sucedió? Porque tienes ese yeso en tu pierna? Te caíste?

-se me rompió la pierna por eso me enyesaron… -dije tratando de sonreír pero no podía, y solo seguí respirando profundamente –tengo que decirte algo importante, Hotaru

-qué pasa?

-pasa que Ami te va a operar… te darán un corazón que hará que estés mejor

-que! De verdad Ami? –dijo Hotaru sorprendida

-si… vas a estar bien y podrás salir a pasear, jugar en bicicleta y hacer tantas cosas como las niñas de tu edad

-que alegría! papá se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa! –Grito Hotaru emocionada –ya le avisaron? Ya viene de la escuela para estar aquí cuando me operen?

-Hotaru… tu papá… -dije tomando su mano pero se me atoraron las palabras en la garganta. Como decirle a una niña de diez años que su papá murió?

-que pasa con él? Ya viene en camino, verdad?

-recuerdas lo que el profesor te decía sobre tu mamá? –dije apretando su mano -Que ella es un ángel que te cuida desde el cielo

-si…

-bueno… ahora él también es un ángel como tu mamá, esta con ella cuidándote en el cielo

-eso significa que él… él… -dijo Hotaru derramando varias lagrimas en su rostro

-si Hotaru –dijo Ami tratando de mantenerse fuerte frente a ella –el corazón que recibirás es el de tu padre. Se que es muy dificil todo esto, pero estoy segura de que esta feliz de saber que lo último que ha hecho por su adorada hija es darte la oportunidad de que sigas viviendo, de crecer y de convertirte en una gran mujer

-pero… pero ahora estoy sola, estoy sola

-no, eso no es cierto, tú no estás sola, tu padre seguira viviendo dentro de ti en cada latido que dará tu corazón–dije sintiendo que derramaban varias lagrimas por mi rostro –además, nos tienes a las chicas y a mí, y yo no te voy a dejar sola porque te quiero adoptar

-adoptar?

-si… -dije son una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de llorar –significa que yo cuidare de ti y serás mi hija

-entonces… tú serás mi mamá?

-sí, tendrás dos mamás: tu mamá que está en el cielo y yo… claro, si estás de acuerdo

-como no voy a estar de acuerdo, Serena! Yo te quiero como si fueras mi mamá! –dijo Hotaru sin dejar de llorar

-y yo te quiero como a la hija que no pude tener…. siempre voy a estar contigo Hotaru, nunca te dejare sola, nunca

Aunque aun me seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo con el más mínimo movimiento, como pude me acerque a Hotaru y la abrace con fuerza mientras ella seguía llorando, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que nunca la iba a dejar sola. No estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazadas, pero una vez que Hotaru se tranquilizo, entraron algunos doctores que la prepararon para la cirugía….

-vas a estar aquí Serena cuando salga de cirugía? –pregunto Hotaru

-sí, Ami me traerá y vendré a verte –dije con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo

-tenemos que llevárnosla doctora Mizuno –dijo un doctor

-está bien…

-todo saldrá bien Hotaru, estaré esperando para verte cuando salgas de cirugía

Le di un pequeño beso en la mano a Hotaru antes de que se la llevaran al quirófano, tras lo que Ami me llevo de regreso a mi habitación. El dolor de todo mi cuerpo regresaba, así que me dio una gran cantidad de sedantes para controlar el dolor y hacerme dormir

-duerme Serena, has pasado por mucho hoy y necesitas descansar para que estés mejor

-Ami… dile a Haruka que quiero que empiece con los trámites necesarios para que adopte a Hotaru

-de verdad la vas a adoptar?

-sin ninguna duda. Haruka se preocupo por mi y quizo que estuviera bajo su tutela cuando él apenas habia cumplido la mayoria de edad, si ho hubiera sido por que estuve a su cuidado cuando mis padres murieron, hubiera terminado bajo el cuidado del estado hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad… no voy a dejar que Hotaru termine en un orfanato, la voy a adoptar

-bien, yo le diré a Haruka para que se encargue de eso lo más pronto posible

-y también te quiero pedir un par de cosas más

-tienes que descansar, Serena

-será rápido… no me puedes poner en la misma habitación que Hotaru?

-aun no, en cuanto salgas de cuidados intensivos estarán en la misma habitación

-de acuerdo, y… deja que Darién entre a verme cuando quiera

-están hablando los sedantes por ti, Serena… no estarás hablando en serio?

-cuando estuvo aquí, se comporto como el Darién con el que me casé… dijo que no se había movido un solo instante de aquí esperando a verme, es verdad eso?

-sí, es verdad… -dijo Ami dando un suspiro -Haruka aun no ha peleado con él porque está muy preocupado por ti. Taiki me dijo que se está llevando mejor con Seiya, el que ambos compartan los mismos sentimientos hacia Darién y el que quieran hacer que el hombre que provoco el accidente este como mínimo 30 años en la cárcel, hizo que se lleven mejor

-al menos algo bueno está saliendo de esta tragedia –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya duérmete Serena, te veré por la mañana…

No supe si habrá sido por los sedantes o porque me sentía agotada por todo lo que había sucedido pero me quede dormida rápidamente y comencé a soñar, o al menos creo que estoy soñando porque estoy de pie a la orilla del lago y veo mi reflejo en él, usando un largo vestido blanco con dorado.

La Luna y las estrellas brillan en su máximo esplendor en la superficie del lago mientras alcanzo a ver un largo camino que inicia desde donde me encuentro, internándose en el bosque, lleno de robles, pinos y cerezos. Comencé a recorrer ese camino siendo iluminado solo por la luz de la Luna, y a medida de que avanzaba, escuchaba un par de voces llamándome, así que acelere el paso mientras escuchaba las voces un poco más cerca.

Corrí hasta que llegue a un punto en el que el camino se dividía en dos y allí me di cuenta de quienes me llamaban. De un lado estaba Darién y del otro Seiya, ambos usando smokings, haciéndome difícil escoger el camino que debo seguir para llegar a alguno de los dos.

El problema es que ambos extendieron un brazo hacia mí, pidiendo que me acercara a ellos y solo los miro sin saber a dónde ir.

-Serena… -me llamo Darién, sonriéndome cálidamente y mirándome fijamente de una forma que hipnotizaría a cualquiera

-Bombón…-dijo Seiya sonriendo con una sonrisa brillante y cautivadora, sin dejar de mirarme tiernamente

No respondí a ninguno de los dos, solo moví rápidamente mi mirada hacia ambos sin dar un solo paso decidiendo que hacer. Al ver que no hacía nada, ellos retiraron simultáneamente su mirada de mí y se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de volver a verme, esperando mi respuesta…

-Serena… por favor ven –pidió Darién

-Bombón… ven bombón –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-yo…

Abrí los ojos, siendo consciente de mi agitada respiración y vi completamente oscura la habitación del hospital, solo escucho aquel zumbido de las maquinas y no las voces de Darién y Seiya. Lo que vi fue simplemente fue un sueño… un sueño.

Volví a cerrar los ojos respirando profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme. Es que acaso ellos no me van a dejar tranquila ni en mis sueños?

Qué debo hacer? Estoy más confundida que nunca…

El que viera a Darién comportarse como desde hacia tanto no lo veía, tan cariñoso, tan atento… hace que resurja en mi algo que no creí volver a sentir por él. Si puede ser un millonario presuntuoso y engreído que cree que puede lograr todo, pero debajo de eso está el hombre atento y amoroso del que me enamore y con el que me case. Pero analizando ambas partes de él, me cuesta trabajo creer que me haya engañado, pero lo hizo, me engaño, me traiciono y me hizo sufrir de la peor manera y hay pruebas de eso…

Y también esta Seiya, tan maravilloso, tan romántico, atento, siempre al pendiente de mi…. Nunca nadie ha hecho por mí las cosas que él ha realizado, sorprendiéndome hasta con el más mínimo detalle. Si, a veces actúa como todo un coqueto y esta ese lado suyo que lo hace todo un Casanova, pero aun así no pierde ese lado tierno de él que me encanta y me hace ser tan feliz… A su lado soy tan feliz como nunca lo antes lo había sido…

Dos hombres que no quería que se metieran en mi corazón y lo han hecho dejándome en una confusión total, no tengo claros cuales son mis sentimientos por ambos. No estoy segura si aun sigo amando a mi mujeriego esposo o me estoy enamorando del Casanova que se ha comportado como el mejor de los amigos.

No sé qué pensar y mucho menos tengo idea de que voy a hacer...

* * *

_Serena va a adoptar a Hotaru! Pese a que no pudo tener a su bebé, ahora la vida le da una maravillosa niña de diez años como hija!_

_Pero ahora falta ver que dirá su corazón, será que elegirá a Seiya o Darién como padre de su hija adoptiva_

_mmm... eso lo sabremos el proximo capitulo!_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Un Nuevo Comienzo!**__ Hoy también lo actualizo, no se lo pierdan que ya vamos llegando a la recta final por allá ya que muy pronto les traeré __**El Deseo de la Luna**_

_Ah! antes de que se me olvide, les aviso que la próxima semana voy a subir un nuevo fic! Un pequeño regalo por mi cumpleaños que quiero compartir con ustedes!_

_El fic es de mi autoría y se llama __**Sombras del Destino.**__ Es algo un tanto diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora en mis otras historias, pero de verdad espero que les guste, ya me dirán que piensan cuando les deje una probadita la próxima semana..._


	24. Capitulo 24

_hola!_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les siga gustando la historia!_

_Yo se que deben de estar ansiosos por leer lo que sucederá en el capítulo de hoy, verdad? Tranquilos que no tendrán que esperar mucho más ya que aquí les traigo el capitulo 24! Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

-más rosas! –grite al ver al mensajero con un arreglo de rosas sobre la mesita junto a la ventana

-las envía el señor Darién Chiba, espero que se recupere pronto señora –dijo el mensajero con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación

-si siguen así esto para a parecer un invernadero y no la habitación de una clínica –dijo Luna divertida por la situación

-no es gracioso, Luna…

-vamos Serena, al menos las rosas alegraran un poco la habitación –dijo Michiru –bueno, un poco más de lo que ya esta

Di un largo suspiro mientras contemplo la habitación, hay arreglos de rosas por todas partes.

Cuando desperté en la mañana después de dormir un poco tras despertar a la mitad de la noche, había cinco docenas de rosas que Seiya me había traído a primera hora, después apareció Darién con otros cinco ramos de rosas. A media mañana después de que Ami me permitiera ver a Hotaru después de cirugía, la cual fue todo un éxito, regrese a la habitación y al menos había otros diez ramos de rosas por parte de ambos.

Desde entonces, cada media hora llega un arreglo de rosas ya sea de Darién o de Seiya, y si se enteran de que el otro envió un arreglo más que él, envían otro y esto se ha convertido en el desfile sin fin de las rosas que mis amigos contemplan de lo más divertidos mientras se turnan en visitarme a mi o Hotaru para no dejarnos solas…

-esta es la habitación de la señorita Serena Tsukino? –dijo un mensajero en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo un arreglo de rosas –el señor Seiya Kou le envía estas flores

-es…

-la habitación de al lado –dije interrumpiendo a Lita

-ah! Muy bien! Gracias! –dijo el mensajero retirándose de la puerta

-por qué le dijiste eso, Serena? –pregunto Mina

-son demasiadas rosas! Con todos los arreglos que hay aquí, fácil les podría dar uno a cada paciente que está internado aquí

-no seas exagerada, Serena –dijo Artemis

-es la verdad. Es más, eso quiero que hagan! Llévenle un arreglo a cada paciente que este internado en la clínica

-si solo son que mando Darién, cuenta conmigo –dijo encantada Mina

-también los que envió Seiya, ya no quiero más rosas aquí

-pero Serena…

-por favor chicos, si no lo hare yo misma

-bien, pero primero vamos a empezar con los de Darién –dijo Mina tomando uno de los arreglos –tenemos que sacar de aquí todas las flores que envió ese hombre

-totalmente de acuerdo –dijo Michiru tomando otro de los arreglos

-no hablen así de él, chicas

-el que te envié rosas y este actuando como el marido preocupado no significa que haya cambiado, no dejes que te engañe –dijo Mina severamente –ese papel lo hubiera hecho hace un año, no ahora

-lo sé… mejor encárguense de las rosas, de acuerdo

-bien… No nos ayudan, chicos? –dijo Mina mirando a Lita, Luna y Artemis

-claro –dijo Artemis también tomando un arreglo de rosas

-vayan ustedes, necesito hablar un par de cosas con Luna y Lita –dije mientras ellos asintieron antes de salir de la habitación dejándome con ellas

-de que quieres hablar, Serena? –pregunto Lita

-más bien son unos favores que quiero que me hagan, en especial tu, Lita. Ya sature mucho a Haruka con lo de la adopción de Hotaru

-por supuesto, que quieres que haga?

-podrías ir a mi cabaña y traerme mi laptop?

-tienes que descansar para que te recuperes, no es momento de que estés trabajando –dijo Luna

-pero la necesito, quiero ver en línea cuales son las mejores casas que puedo comprar cerca de aquí

-vas a mudarte de Moon Resort? –dijo Lita sorprendida

-sí, si Hotaru va a vivir conmigo necesitaremos un lugar más grande que mi cabaña. La casa en donde vivía el profesor Tomoe era rentada y muy pequeña. Quiero comprar una casa grande que este a la orilla del lago, en donde haya un gran jardín donde ella pueda salir a jugar y divertirse como no lo ha hecho en este tiempo

-por supuesto… -dijo Lita –pero para eso no necesitas tu computadora, puedo llamar a Zafiro Black a su agencia inmobiliaria y pedirle que venga y busque la mejor casa disponible con lo que buscas

-gracias, te agradecería que lo hicieras! –dije con una sonrisa –pero mi laptop también la necesito para trabajar en mi novela

-vaya, no sabía que tuvieras una idea en mente sobre la que estas escribiendo –dijo Luna sorprendida –por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

-porque quiero mostrarte lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Además –dije volteando a ver a Lita –hay una libreta que necesito, está en el cajón de mi escritorio, la portada tiene una luna creciente rodeada de estrellas… de verdad necesito que me traigas esas cosas lo más pronto posible, Lita

-de acuerdo, sirve que me aseguro que Andrew y Nicolás tengan todo en orden en el hotel

Lita se despidió de Luna y de mí, tras lo que me quede con Luna que no dejaba de verme, ansiosa por comenzar su interrogatorio sobre que estoy escribiendo para mi novela…

-ya sabes cómo se va a llamar tu historia, Serena?

-_Sin Ti,_ o al menos es el título que le puse por ahora

-interesante titulo, sobre que genero estas escribiendo? Ciencia ficción?

-yo diría que es de terror, y está inspirada en una historia real… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa -es sobre una chica que está buscando que su marido le dé el divorcio, pero en el proceso conoce a un hombre que se enamora de ella

-déjame adivinar… la chica se llama Serena, el marido Darién y Seiya es el hombre enamorado de ella

-no, la chica se llama Serenity. El marido y el hombre enamorado no tienen nombre, la protagonista se refiere a ellos como Mujeriego y Casanova

-interesantes apodos, les quedan como anillo al dedo… porque decidiste escribir sobre ti, Serena?

-considerando que mi vida se ha convertido en una novela de un tiempo a la fecha, dije por qué? Con un poco de suerte mi vida tal vez se convierta en una buena novela…

-con tu talento, posiblemente así sea

-ojala, porque cuando empecé a escribir sobre ello, creí que me ayudaría a aclarar mis ideas respecto a ambos, pero hasta ahora ha sido todo lo contrario… mis sentimientos son una confusión respecto a ambos

-si te sientes así, aléjate de ambos

-créeme que ya lo intente y no me funciono… no se qué hacer, Luna

-aunque suene trillado, escucha lo que te dice tu corazón y toma la que creas sea la mejor decisión para ti… tu más que nadie merece ser feliz. Quién sabe, quizás el verdadero amor de tu vida aparezca frente a tu puerta

-hola bombón!

Ambas volteamos a ver a Seiya cuando escuchamos, estaba en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo un ramo de rosas y viéndome con una gran sonrisa. Voltee a ver a Luna que tiene una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y me mira como diciendo _te lo dije._

-hola Luna –saludo Seiya mientras se acercaba a mi lado

-hola… iré por un café, los dejo para que hablen –dijo Luna saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

-son para ti, espero que te gusten –dijo Seiya entregándomelas mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-gracias, son muy lindas… pero ya no me traigas rosas, Casanova

-son tus flores favoritas, bombón

-pero si me siguen enviando rosas, cuando salga de aquí no querré volver una más considerando todas las que hay aquí

-bien, ya no te enviare rosas. Que otras flores te gustan? Girasoles, tulipanes, orquídeas…

-no, ya no quiero flores

-entonces qué? Te envió globos y muñecos de peluche como a Hotaru?

-no, esos son para ella… por cierto, como esta?

-bien pese a lo del profesor, esta fascinada con la idea de que eres su mamá, quizás aun no legalmente, pero eso no importa porque siempre te ha visto así

-y siempre la he visto como una hija, ella es mi hija–dije con una enorme sonrisa

-lo sé, se nota en el brillo que hay en tus ojos cuando lo dices, bombón. Además te tengo que contar algo que me dijo, Hotaru

-que te dijo?

-dijo que ahora tiene una segunda mamá, también le gustaría tener dos papás y me considera a mi él candidato ideal para el puesto

-eso lo dijo ella o lo dices tú?

-ambos lo decimos… Hotaru es una niña muy especial y al estar cerca de ella, me es imposible no quererla como si fuera mi propia hija y también me es imposible no quererte a ti, bombón, me quiero separar jamás de ti -dijo Seiya tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas –No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando te vi en esa camilla debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte, quería darte mi vida por la tuya en ese momento con tal de que no fallecieras… eres más importante para mí de lo que jamás podrás imaginarte

-Seiya, yo…

-por favor, déjame hablar –me dijo él por lo que guarde silencio -y solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta, me enamore de ti como no tienes idea, bombón. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y de borrar todo el sufrimiento que te han causado, eso es lo que más quiero en este mundo, hacerte feliz y estar siempre a tu lado, yo ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… Te amo

Me quede sin palabras y antes de que pudiera contestarle, Seiya se inclino uniendo sus labios con los míos, y simplemente me deje llevar por el beso que hizo que lo demás dejara de existir, excepto sus palabras que penetraron con fuerza en mi corazón.

Me siento más confundida que nunca, ya ni siquiera estoy segura de que es lo que siento por Seiya, de lo único que estoy segura es que él definitivamente besa muy bien.

-aléjate de ella, infeliz!

Ambos nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Darién, lo vi en el umbral de la puerta viendo a Seiya totalmente furioso…

-no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí, así que vete! –dijo Seiya molesto

-él que se debería ir, eres tú –dijo Darién -ella es mi esposa

-ex esposa, se te olvida que se están divorciando

-pero eso cambiara muy pronto, nosotros volveremos a estar juntos

-oigan! Sigo aquí! –grite haciendo que ambos voltearan a verme –si quieren discutir, lárguense los dos en este mismo instante! No tengo intención de escuchar sus gritos!

-ya escuchaste Chiba, será mejor que te vayas –dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-yo no me voy a ir, vine a ver a Serena

-ya la viste, ahora fuera –dijo Seiya

-no me voy a ir -dijo Darién

-yo tampoco -dijo Seiya

-Seiya déjame a solas con Darién, por favor

-pero bombón…

-solo un rato, no creo que sea buena idea de que los tres estemos aqui. Más tarde regresas, Seiya… está bien?

-anda, ya la escuchaste –dijo Darién con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-de acuerdo –dijo Seiya no muy convencido. Se levanto de la silla, se inclino nuevamente sobre mí besándome, tras lo que salió de mi habitación

-no deberías dejar que te bese ese sujeto, Serena.

-lo que haga o no con él no te interesa, que quieres?

-saber cómo te encuentras

-estoy bien… algo más?

-no me trates así

-y cómo quieres que lo haga, Darién? No me engañas actuando así, como si realmente te preocuparas por mi

-me preocupo por ti

-ahora? Porque no lo hiciste hace un año?

-no empecemos nuevamente con eso, Serena

-por qué? Sabes que tengo razón. Yo realmente te necesite a mi lado hace un año, no te importo que me estuviera muriendo en ese momento ya que te estabas divirtiendo mucho con Melissa

-eso no es cierto, yo estaba trabajando en ese Congreso de Medicina. Jamás te engañe con ella, ni con ninguna otra

-ya no creo en tus mentiras…

-te estoy diciendo la verdad! nunca te engañe antes y mucho menos después de que nos casáramos, porque te es tan difícil creerlo?

-hay cientos de fotografías que prueban que me engañaste! –grite alterada

-son falsas esas imágenes!

-pero no fue falso que no te preocupaste por mi cuando sufrí ese accidente en Tokio, ni siquiera te importo que haya perdido a nuestro bebé!

-que! –dijo Darién confundido -De que estás hablando?

Rayos! Me altere tanto que hable de mas y no me acorde que él nunca supo que estaba embarazada

-de que bebé estás hablando, Serena?

-del que perdí en ese accidente… -dije dando un largo y pesado suspiro -tenía ocho semanas de embarazo

-porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-para qué? Te lo iba a decir antes de que te fueras a Estados Unidos, pero fue más importante la llamada de Galaxia que yo… además eso no cambia nada, obviamente no te importaba yo ni mi bebé

-no digas eso

-es la verdad, Darién! Te trataron de localizar cuando sufrí ese accidente y tu ni siquiera regresaste, que pensabas? Los doctores se encargarían de mi?

-espera un segundo… a mi nadie trato de localizarme, yo me entere de lo que te paso por las noticias de Estados Unidos

-eso no cierto, Haruka te llamo a cada momento a tu celular y la única vez que Galaxia contesto, nos dijo que te la estabas pasando de maravilla con Melissa

-no lo puedo creer... por que no me di cuenta antes! Esa maldita! –grito Darién totalmente furioso –por eso me entere de tu accidente muy tarde, Galaxia no me aviso lo que te había sucedido

-no trates de buscar excusas con ella…

-no es ninguna excusa, tan solo piénsalo Serena –dijo él sin poder controlarse –ella siempre se encargado de recibir mis llamadas, siempre! y como yo estaba muy ocupado con varios asuntos de negocios en ese congreso, ella se encargaba de las llamadas de mi celular y no me aviso de lo que sucedía… pero no entiendo que ganaba con no decírmelo

-separarnos… -murmure al comprenderlo.

Todos los detalles encajaron perfectamente, el por que Darién se ha comportado como el hombre que yo conocia, preocupado y pendiente de mi en todo momento. Así fue él siempre habia sido hasta que Galaxia entro en nuestras vidas, ahi fue cuando todo comenzo a cambiar y empezaron a aparecer esas fotografias de él engañandome. Eso era lo que queria esa mujer, queria separarme de mi esposo!

-no te habias dado cuenta, Darién? Galaxia me odia, siempre lo ha hecho… no te aviso de mi accidente para que nos separamos y así me quitara de su camino

-como no me di cuenta antes… ella también llevaba a esas mujeres con las que aparezco en esas fotos, amigas suyas que querían conocer a su jefe o se topaba con viejas conocidas que solo querían saludarme cuando había algún fotógrafo cerca en alguna reunión

-un plan que le funciono de maravilla, logro lo que quería… seguramente ella se quiere convertir en la siguiente señora Chiba

-lo único que logro esa desgraciada es quedarse sin trabajo, y no conseguirá otro en medio mundo, de eso me encargare personalmente –dijo él furioso caminando hacia la puerta de mi habitación

-a dónde vas, Darién?

-a arreglar cuentas con la mujer que intento separarme de la mujer que amo…

* * *

_que descubrimiento sobre Galaxia! Esto definitivamente le va a dar un giro a la historia!_

_Que hará Serena ante este hecho? Eso influenciara mucho en su decisión? Regresara con Darién?_

_mmm... eso lo sabremos el próximo capitulo!_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer el final de __**Un Nuevo Comienzo, **__así como mis nuevos fics:__**Más Allá de las Estrellas, El Deseo de la Luna y Sombras del Destino!**__ No se los pierdan!_


	25. Capitulo 25

_Hola a todas!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! __Me alegra que les siga gustando la historia!_

_Chicas, les pido la más grande de las disculpas por no haber actualizado antes por aquí! Yo sé, fue mucho tiempo que deje abandonado este fic! Un mes! Pero entre andar mis múltiples ocupaciones, escribiendo para mis otros fics y mi inspiración me abandono para esta historia, por eso no había aparecido hasta ahora._

_Pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy de regreso por aqui y les tengo que dar un aviso muy importante: _**_se nos termina _****_Sin Ti_****_!_**

_Ya sé que me van a decir que tan pronto, y si, así es. Este fic lo plantee originalmente como una historia corta, por lo que nos quedan como tres capítulos más aproximadamente, si no es que un poco más._

_Realmente espero que disfruten de estos últimos capítulos ya que la historia se pondrá más emocionante que nunca! Por ahora les dejo el capitulo 25, espero que lo disfruten!_

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. _

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 25**

-las chicas ya me contaron la discusión que tuviste en la cafetería de la clínica con Galaxia

-ya no tienes que preocuparte por esa mujer, Serena –dijo Darién -ella en este en un vuelo de regreso a Tokio y ya nunca más nos hará daño

-Galaxia no nos puede dañar más de lo que ha hecho, al igual que tu tampoco me puedes lastimar aun más

-Serena, por favor…

-el hecho de que Galaxia haya maquinado ese plan para separarnos no te libra de las culpas que tienes por lo que he vivido a tu lado, muchas veces tu trabajo fue más importante que yo. El último año te he pedido que me des el divorcio de mil y un formas y tú no has accedido. O acaso se te olvido que hace poco me hiciste ir a los juzgados y tu ni siquiera te apareciste?

-no, no se me olvida. Sé que me equivoque pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo y no te quiero perder

-y crees que lograras retenerme simplemente con no firmar el divorcio?

-aun te quieres divorciar de mi? A pesar de todo lo que descubrimos que hizo Galaxia?

-ella es un asunto aparte y yo no he decidido que vaya a volver contigo. Así que si, aun quiero el divorcio

-si es para que estés al lado del idiota de Seiya Kou… -dijo él molesto

-Seiya no tiene nada que ver esto! Simplemente quiero saber que camino voy a tomar al lado de mi hija y no quiero seguir con este divorcio sin fin.

-entonces vuelve conmigo, sabes que no hay mejor lugar para ti a mi lado, en Tokio. La mansión Chiba es el mejor lugar para ti y Hotaru, criaremos a esa niña como lo hubiéramos hecho con nuestro bebé, nunca les va a faltar nada

-se que no nos faltaría nada material, pero ni siquiera creo ser capaz de volver a ese palacio tan solo y frio… sabes que nunca me gusto vivir ahí

-entonces buscaremos un departamento, o una casa, lo que tú quieras! Pero por favor, Serena, regresa conmigo… démosle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio, a nuestra vida juntos para formar una familia con Hotaru y todos los hijos que tendremos

-yo… -di un largo suspiro –necesito pensarlo, Darién

-por favor, Serena. Sé que quizás sea difícil, pero si lo intentamos, seremos felices juntos, como antes…

-ya te lo dije, voy a pensarlo

-pero…

-por favor, Darién! Necesito estar sola y pensar que voy a hacer

-de acuerdo, vendré mañana temprano. Buenas noches…

Darién se inclino sobre mí dándome un breve beso en los labios, tras lo que salió de mi habitación. Yo respire profundamente, pensando en que es lo que voy a hacer.

Aun no termino de asimilar el hecho de que Galaxia haya sido culpable de que mi matrimonio con Darién se fractura gravemente, aunque él también tiene la culpa por dejarse engañar por ella. Pese a que él nunca me engaño con otras mujeres, es culpable de que perdiera mi confianza en él y de todo lo que he tenido que pasar tras nuestra separación, y ahora quiere que le demos una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio, lo cual hace que este en una disyuntiva aun mayor que antes. Ahora no solo se trata de ver cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia Darién y Seiya, sino de pensar en qué clase de vida quiero para mí y para Hotaru.

Gran parte de la tarde estuve hablando con ella y me confirmo lo que Seiya me había dicho antes, que realmente le gustaría que Seiya fuera su padre adoptivo ya que se lleva de maravilla con él. Y es cierto, Seiya es un hombre maravilloso y me lo ha demostrado de una y mil formas, pero yo sigo sin saber si realmente quiero que forme parte de mi vida como algo más que un amigo.

Lo único que realmente tengo claro es que quiero lo mejor para mí y mi hija…

-bombón… –dijo Seiya mientras entraba a la habitación con una bolsa de comida rápida

-hola! Creí que ya no vendrías hasta mañana

-y dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar esta noche con mi chica favorita? –dijo él mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-que traes ahí, Seiya? –pregunte señalando la bolsa que llevaba

-qué bueno que lo preguntas, es la cena!

-ya cene hace un rato

-las horribles gelatinas que dan en los hospitales, no cuentan como comida. Toma –dijo él entregándome la bolsa. La abrí y vi que tenía un par de hamburguesas grandes con un par de ordenes de papás a la francesa

-no creo que mi doctora apruebe que coma todo esto

-Ami lo aprueba, no te preocupes. Además, quien dijo que todo es para ti, bombón? Una de las hamburguesas es mía, yo también tengo hambre y voy a cenar contigo

-es muy lindo de tu parte, Casanova, pero no es necesario que compartas la cena que trajiste de contrabando

-de hecho, yo diría que sí. Nuevamente me quede sin un lugar en donde pasar la noche

-Mina y Yaten otra vez te echaron de la cabaña?

-sí, y ni te digo que andan haciendo Taiki con Ami

-no lo hagas, créeme que aun no logro sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ellos sumamente cariñosos en la oficina de ella

-de acuerdo, entonces no hablemos de mis hermanos y sus encuentros románticos, y dime que si me darás asilo esta noche

-claro, te puedes quedar en mi cabaña, Seiya. Solo dile a Lita que te de la llave

-en realidad, esperaba poder quedarme aquí contigo, para que no estés sola

-no sé si esa silla sea tan cómoda como mi sillón

-cierto, pero creo que podre sobrevivir… entonces, que dices?

-no te vas a aprovechar de mi?

-no a menos que tú quieras lo contrario, bombón –dijo él con una sonrisa coqueta

-Casanova…

-es broma, no te voy a hacer nada

-siendo así está bien, te puedes quedar

-gracias bombón!

Seiya se sentó junto a mí en la cama, tomo mis manos y las beso. Después, puso sus manos sobre mi rostro, acariciándome lentamente mientras me observaba atento a los ojos sin que ninguno de los dos rompiéramos el contacto visual y poco a poco se inclino sobre mí para besarme, sosteniendo mi rostro en sus manos.

Últimamente Seiya me besa sin que necesitara motivo algo para hacerlo y yo prácticamente ni le discutía que lo hiciera. Realmente me está gustando perderme entre la magia de sus besos, a veces apasionados, o tiernos como en este caso, pero definitivamente todos son diferentes y realmente me hacen sentir viva; más viva de lo que estuve cuando me beso al despertar después del accidente, y aun más viva de lo que estuve alguna vez.

Enterré una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mí profundizando el beso. Seiya coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura estrechándome más a su cuerpo mientras nuestro beso se volvía más apremiante, apasionado. Porque siempre que Seiya me besa de esta manera hace que mi corazón se desboque como un caballo? Que me sienta como una colegia ante su primer amor…

No, que estoy pensando. No puede ser eso lo que siento por él, no puedo estar enamorada de Seiya… o sí?

-gatita…

Tan pronto como escuchamos la voz de Haruka, Seiya rompió el beso separándose de mí con la respiración tan entrecortada como la mía. Volteamos hacia la puerta de la habitación y allí estaba Haruka recargado en el marco de la puerta junto con Luna que llevaba en sus manos la libreta en donde he escrito el borrador de mi novela (se la di en la tarde cuando la trajo Lita para que leyera lo que he escrito) ambos viéndonos con una pequeña sonrisa

-que le estabas haciendo a mi prima, Kou? –pregunto Haruka mientras se acercaba junto con Luna a mi lado

-descuida, nada malo. No sería capaz de hacerle nada que bombón no quisiera

-más te vale, sino te las tendrás que ver conmigo

-cálmense chicos. Toma, Serena –dijo Luna entregándome la libreta

-que te pareció?

-definitivamente creo que estoy ante tu mejor historia, Serena, sin dudas se convertirá en todo un Best Seller –dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa

-enserio?

-sí, creo que podríamos publicar la novela para Navidad. Seria todo un regalo para tus lectores. Además estoy ansiosa por saber que decidirá al final Serenity

-eso aun no sé, lo sabrás cuando lo haga –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-no es justo bombón, como Luna si puede leer lo que has escrito de tu novela y yo no

-porque ella es mi editora. Si quieren leer mi novela, tendrán que esperar a que se publique

-vamos gatita, déjame leer lo que has escrito

-lo siento, Haruka, no lo hare… por cierto, como te fue con lo de la adopción de Hotaru?

-te tengo buenas noticias, logre que te dieran la custodia temporal de Hotaru

-que buena noticia!

-eres grandioso, pensé que ibas a tardar más en conseguirlo!

-bueno, di a conocer la situación de Hotaru y les mostré que tu eres la mejor opción para cuidar a esa niña. Aunque te advierto que el proceso de adopción para que te den su custodia total va a ser más tardado

-está bien, con que tenga la custodia temporal de Hotaru es más que suficiente por ahora

Me comí la hamburguesa que me había traído Seiya mientras platicábamos un largo rato con Luna y Haruka que ya estaban haciendo planes para su "sobrina" ahora que me dieron su custodia y de todas las cosas que planeamos hacer una vez que nos den de alta del hospital, lo cual incluye mudarnos a la casa que comprare, pero ese es un asunto que empezare a ver mañana que venga Lita con Zafiro Black para que me traiga algunos videos de las opciones de mi futura casa.

Después de que se fueron Haruka y Luna, me quede platicando un rato más con Seiya hasta que finalmente el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida. Nuevamente tuve ese sueño en el que estoy en el bosque y tengo que decidir qué camino escoger, si ir con Darién o con Seiya…

-Serena…

-Bombón…

-yo… -dije avanzando un paso hacia Seiya

-por favor, Serena… vuelve conmigo, piensa en lo que tuvimos

-sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría –dijo Seiya extendiendo su brazo hacia mí para que me acercara a él -ven bombón

-Seiya…

-no lo escuches, Serena!

-bombón!

Abrí los ojos cuando la habitación estaba complemente oscura y de repente se encendió la luz, parpadee varias veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz y vi tres siluetas: la primera de Seiya y las otras de un par de hombres vestidos de enfermeros, uno de cabello pelirrojo y otro más de cabello blanco…

-Seiya…

-entienda, debemos de llevarnos a la señorita para hacerle esos estudios –dijo uno de los enfermeros, el de cabello blanco

-a esta hora? No dejare que se la lleven a menos que así lo diga personalmente la doctora Mizuno –dijo Seiya

-no tenemos por qué discutir esto con usted, así que muévase –dijo el enfermero pelirrojo empujando a Seiya contra la pared

-Seiya!

-hay que sacarla rápido antes de que venga alguien más –dijo el pelirrojo

-no se los permitiré!

Seiya se levanto rápidamente del suelo para atacar a esos sujetos, pero el sujeto de cabello rojo paso rápidamente su mano hacia su espalda, saco una pistola y le disparo un par de veces en su estomago, tumbándolo boca abajo mientras su sangre empezaba a manchar el piso a su alrededor

-no! Seiya! –grite desesperada en el momento en que mi corazón se detuvo, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a rodar por mis ojos. No! No pudieron haber asesinado a Seiya frente a mí!

-será mejor que te calles si no quieres tener el mismo final que ese sujeto –me amenazo el pelirrojo con el arma

-guarda eso y vamos a terminar lo que vinimos a hacer, hay que llevarnosla rapido

Trate de levantarme para poder acercarme al cuerpo de Seiya, pero ambos sujetos me sostuvieron con fuerza contra la cama. Después, sacaron un pañuelo blanco que pusieron sobre mi nariz y boca, trate de gritar pero me empecé a sentir mareada, lentamente cerré mis ojos y me lleno la oscuridad…


	26. Capitulo 26

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les siga gustando la historia!_

_Inicia la cuenta regresiva para el final y para empezar, sabremos por fin que fue de Serena!_

_Les dejo el capitulo 26, espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mareada y aturdida ya no tengo ni idea de en donde estoy. Siento un leve movimiento, como si me estuviera moviendo, pero solo puedo ver oscuridad y escucho el sonido de un motor, posiblemente de un auto viejo. Trate de levantarme pero no puedo y lo único que conseguí fue un golpe en la cabeza, ya que estoy un espacio sumamente pequeño, creo que la cajuela de un auto. Tengo atadas las manos en la espalda y mis piernas atadas; ya es suficientemente malo que tenga una pierna enyesada como para que ahora no pueda mover ni mi pierna derecha. Trate de gritar pero apenas fue audible un pequeño gemido que salió de mi boca, estoy amordazada.

Como termine así? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación en la clínica, y Seiya… Oh! Seiya! No! No! Seiya no!

Comencé a llorar al recordar cómo Seiya había intentado protegerme antes de que le dispararan. No puedo creer que un hombre como él haya muerto frente a mí de esa manera, sin que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de hacer algo para impedirlo. No puedo ni quiero creer lo que mis ojos vieron.

Seiya era valiente, generoso, alegre, romántico; un hombre que me amaba y al nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él, lo que ahora sé que siento. Hubiera dado todo con tal de haberlo descubierto antes y así haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle que lo amo, que me enamore de él… y ahora nunca podre decírselo.

Un momento después deje de escuchar el sonido del motor y el vehículo se detuvo. Escuche el sonido de las puertas del auto cerrarse, después el sonido de unas llaves y unos segundos después, la cajuela del auto se abrió y pude ver frente a mí a los dos hombres que había visto en la clínica, solo que ahora ya no estaban vestidos de enfermeros, sino que llevaban jeans y playeras negras.

Entre los dos me sacaron de la cajuela y el sujeto de cabello blanco me cargo sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar. Me retorcí y trate de gritar, pero apenas eran audibles pequeños gruñidos mezclados con mis lagrimas. El hombre me apretó con su brazo las piernas para que no me moviera mientras que el pelirrojo sacaba su arma y me apuntaba con ella a la cabeza.

-será mejor que te calmes, si no quieres que terminar igual que tu amigo!

-te dije que guardaras eso, Rubeus! –grito el hombre que me cargaba

-bien…

Rubeus guardo de mala gana el arma y yo pase por el lugar mi mirada para ver en donde estoy. Ya es de día y alcanzo a ver muchos árboles en los alrededores, creo que estoy en el bosque de los alrededores del lago. Escuche el sonido de una vieja puerta abrirse y me di cuenta de que entrabamos en lo que me parecía una vieja casa. No logre ver mucho ya que escuche otra puerta abrirse y después el hombre que me llevaba cargando, me bajo y me recostó en una vieja cama de madera…

-de verdad es una lástima que una mujer tan hermosa como tú, tenga que estar en una situación como esta –dijo el hombre de cabello blanco moviendo su mano para tratar de acariciar mi rostro. Voltee mi cara para que no me tocara –Te recomiendo que te portes bien, si haces lo que te decimos, volverás a casa pronto…

-ya deja de jugar, Diamante –dijo Rubeus desde el marco de la puerta –acaba de llegar!

-muy bien… nos veremos después, preciosa

Diamante se alejo de mi lado y salió de la habitación junto con Rubeus; cerraron la puerta con llave. Las paredes de la habitación eran de madera vieja, solo había la cama en la que estoy y una pequeña mesa redonda junto a la cama que tiene un par de botellas de cerveza vacías. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y tenían unas viejas cortinas verdes que apenas permitían el paso de la luz del Sol para que iluminara la habitación.

De afuera no alcance a escuchar mucho, a la lejanía las voces de Diamante y Rubeus junto una tercera voz que no logre distinguir bien. Ahora que estoy fuera de la cajuela de ese coche, trate de liberar mis piernas y brazos de las cuerdas con las que estoy atada, pero me fue imposible. Creo que tendré que romper una de las botellas de la mesa para que con el cristal pueda romper las cuerdas y tratar de liberarme, pero como voy a salir de aquí si no puedo correr con una pierna rota y usando solo una bata satinada blanca?

Pasaron unos minutos y escuche acercarse varios pasos: los de mis captores y una persona que lleva tacones y que resuenan con firmeza en el piso de madera. La puerta se abrió y vi a los dos hombres frente y a Galaxia sonreír totalmente complacida…

-pese al pequeño incidente con el señor Kou, cumplieron con su trabajo –dijo Galaxia –quítenle la mordaza

Rubeus se acerco a mí y bajo la mordaza de mi boca dejándola sobre mi cuello

-déjame ir de aquí, Galaxia! –grite furiosa

-no lo creo… arruinaste mis planes, Serena. Tú siempre has arruinado todo y es hora de que pagues

-y por eso hiciste que asesinaran a Seiya? Él no merecía morir así!

-Seiya Kou fue solo un pequeño precio a pagar en mi venganza, ahora sabes lo que se sabe perder a alguien que te importa. Si no te hubieras metido conmigo, quizás nada le hubiera pasado

-que es lo quieres? Dinero? A Darién?

-a ambos. Intente sacarte del camino de una forma pacífica con todas esas fotografías de Darién con esas modelos y casi lo logre cuando te separaste de él y te fuiste de Tokio. Aunque es una lástima que él sea un hombre muy necio y no haya querido dejarte ir… si no fuera por ti, dentro de poco yo me hubiera convertido en la siguiente señora Chiba y tendría acceso a todos sus millones

-pues ve con él, no me importa! Quédate con Darién y déjame ir!

-gracias a ti eso ya no es tan fácil. Darién no me quiere cerca de él, pero tú serás mi camino a su fortuna… -ella volteo a ver a Rubeus –amordázala nuevamente. Tengo que hacer una llamada

Rubeus se acerco a mí y me volvió a poner aquel trapo en la boca. Galaxia saco su celular, puso el altavoz y escuche como sonaba y después, respondieron a su llamada…

-hola Darién! –dijo Galaxia amablemente

-te dije que no quería volver a saber nada de ti, Galaxia. Acaso no te quedo claro?

-ya sé lo que me dijiste, y yo te dije que las cosas no se iban a quedar así

-no tengo tiempo para esto. Secuestraron a Serena y tengo que localizarla pronto

-sí, lo sé… yo la secuestre

-eres una maldita desgraciada! Así tenga buscarte por todo el mundo, te encontrare! No dejare que te salgas con la tuya! –grito Darién totalmente furioso y alterado

-Darién, donde quedo el hombre educado que se supone que eres? Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama

-si le haces algo a Serena te juro que ni el infierno será suficiente para ti

-tranquilo, Serena está bien… por ahora.

-en donde esta? déjame hablar con ella, Galaxia! –ordeno él

-dejare que hables con ella solo por un momento para que no digas que no tengo corazón –dijo Galaxia ordenando que me quitaran la mordaza de la boca. Diamante fue quien me la quito

-Serena? Mi amor, estas bien?

-Galaxia hizo que asesinaran a Seiya! Ella es la culpable de que Seiya esté muerto! –grite entre lagrimas con todas mis fuerzas antes de que ella hiciera una señal para que me amordazaran nuevamente

-Serena? Serena!

-se acabo el tiempo de que hablaras con ella, Darién –dijo Galaxia

-ponla otra vez en la línea, Galaxia!

-no… lástima que Serena haya hablado de más, sino lo haría con gusto. Quiero 10 millones de dólares en efectivo si es que quieres volver a verla

-está bien, te daré lo que quieras! Solo deja ir a Serena!

-lo hare una vez que me entregues el dinero personalmente. Tienes 48 horas para que me des ese dinero. Y no involucres a la policía en esto, si lo haces, Serena morirá….

* * *

_Será que Darién pagara a tiempo el rescate de Serena? Galaxia se saldrá con la suya? Que fue de Seiya, murió o sobrevivió?_

_Muchas preguntas que se resolverán el próximo capitulo!_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas, El Deseo de la Luna y Sombras del Destino!_**_**  
**__Hoy por fin subiré el capítulo 1 de _**_Sombras del Destino_**_ y por supuesto, tampoco dejen de leer **El Deseo de la Luna** que se pone cada vez más emocionante!_


	27. Capitulo 27

_Hola !_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les siga gustando la historia!_

_Chicas, penultimo capitulo! Que creen que pase? Darién pagara el rescate de Serena? Galaxia la dejara libre? Se sabrá por fin que fue de Seiya?_

_mmm... ya lo descubriremos en este capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 27**

Siento que he pasado una eternidad aquí, he perdido la noción del tiempo que ha transcurrido, pero creo que ya no falta mucho para que se cumpla el plazo de 48 horas que Galaxia le dio a Darién para que consiguiera el dinero de mi rescate. Durante este tiempo me la he pasado encerrada en la misma habitación desde que me trajeron a esta vieja casa, sigo atada y amordazada, aunque cada cierto tiempo, me desataba Diamante para que comiera algo. Aunque no tengo hambre, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y poder ver a mi hija. Ahora que Seiya murió, Hotaru es mi motor para salir viva de aquí.

Casi no he dormido, me la he pasado llorando en silencio por Seiya, recordando todos los momentos que viví a su lado: el día que nos conocimos en la estación de trenes de Tokio, cuando nos reencontramos en Moon Resort, aquella cena en el lago en mi cumpleaños… Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera tengo una fotografía de Seiya, solo aquella libreta que me regalo y en la que escribí nuestra historia, una que no tendrá el final feliz que esperaba tener.

Esto me confirma que los finales felices no existen, aunque Seiya me hizo volver a creer en el amor después de todo lo que viví con Darién. Él me hizo volver a creer en tantas cosas en las que ya había perdido mi fe, lleno mis días de una luz con sus ocurrencias, y ahora jamás volveré a ver la luz que él tenía en ninguna otra persona, así como tampoco volveré sus hermosos ojos como zafiros, no lo escuchare decirme bombón, ni podre sentir la calidez de sus besos…

Lo extraño tanto, extraño a Seiya con toda mi alma y lo que más quiero es poder verlo de nuevo, quiero volver a ver al hombre que amo; pero creo que eso sucederá el día que muera y lo vea en el más allá. Solo espero que donde quiera que este, este haciendo todo lo posible para que pueda sobrevivir a esto.

Afuera escucho las voces de Diamante y Rubeus, no logro entender lo que dicen, pero supongo que deben hablar de algo importante ya que tienen un buen rato hablando. Unos minutos después escucho el sonido de unos tacones sobre el piso de madera, debe de ser Galaxia. Sigo escuchando las voces de los tres, y después de un rato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso. Rubeus y Diamante entraron y me levantaron de la cama para sacarme de la habitación.

Me llevaron a la pequeña sala de la casa, me bajaron en una silla y con una cuerda me ataron a la silla. Galaxia está de pie observando que quede bien sujeta a la silla…

-descuida Serena, dentro de poco yo conseguiré mis millones y tu podrás irte –dijo Galaxia con una sonrisa descarada

Pasaron algunos minutos más y escuche el sonido de un auto acercarse, me parece que se detuvo muy cerca ya que momentos después escuche el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Galaxia se acerco a una de las ventanas y después le dirigió una mirada a Rubeus

-está aquí, has que entre

-sí, señora

Rubeus salió deprisa de la casa mientras que Diamante se coloco a un par de pasos de mí, observándome en todo momento. Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta y entro Rubeus escoltando a Darién que llevaba un par de portafolios negros. En el momento en que él me vio, intento acercarse a mí, pero Rubeus coloco un arma detrás de su espalda lo que hizo que se detuviera…

-no tan rápido Darién, aun no puedes acercarte a ella –dijo Galaxia

-ya estoy aquí Galaxia y traigo tu dinero, deja ir a Serena

-espera, como se que no traes algún micrófono o algo que pueda incriminarme

-no traigo nada, hice lo que me pediste

-aun así, no está de más tomar ciertas medidas. –dijo Galaxia tranquilamente. Le dio una mirada a Rubeus -Revisa a nuestro invitado

Rubeus le quito los portafolios a Darién y empezó a revisarlo para que no tuviera nada oculto entre los bolsillos de su pantalón o su chaqueta. Darién solo traía su cartera y su celular guardados en su chaqueta, Rubeus dejo la cartera, el celular y los portafolios en una pequeña mesa que estaba del otro lado de la estancia. Galaxia se acerco para revisar las cosas, abrió los portafolios, están llenos de fajos de billetes

-ahí esta lo que pediste, 10 millones de dólares en efectivo. Ahora deja ir a Serena

-no tan rápido, Darién, esto aun no se ha acabado

-que pretendes, Galaxia?

-no es obvio? El dinero era solo una parte, pero lo que más me interesa es arreglar viejas cuentas contigo, Darién. Yo tenía muchos planes en mente, pero Serena y tú acabaron con ellos, y ahora yo acabare con ustedes.

-si quieres hacer algo házmelo a mí! Deja ir a Serena! –grito Darién

-Darién, Darién… queriendo actuar como el héroe del día para que Serena vuelva contigo y tu a ella ya no le interesas. Mira sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no ha dejado de llorar por Seiya Kou

-está asustada por estar aquí, mira como la tienes! Deja que se vaya!

-claro que se irá… -dijo Galaxia tomando una pistola de la mesa -pero al otro mundo

-no le hagas nada! Mátame a mí, pero déjala a ella!

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres

Galaxia sonrió descaradamente a Darién antes de apuntarle con su arma y dispararle en el pecho, Darién cayó al suelo con el impacto. Intente gritar pero solo salían gemidos de mi boca por culpa de la mordaza, mientras mis lagrimas caían sin cesar. No es posible! Ahora Darién esta muerto!

-no llores, en unos momentos todo abra terminado…

Galaxia apunto con su arma hacia mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos sin poder dejar de llorar, esperando recibir el impacto de la bala, con un único pensamiento en mi cabeza: _te amo, Seiya…_

Escuche un fuerte estruendo seguido de una serie de disparos, pero yo nunca sentí que algo me tocara. Será que morí y ni siquiera sentí cuando me dispararon? Entonces porque aun siento mis brazos entumecidos de que no puedo moverme?

Sentí unas manos sobre mi rostro y que me retiraban la mordaza, me forcé a abrir los ojos y vi arrodillado frente a mí a un hombre de cabello rubio que esta vestido con uniforme de policía y que me sonríe amablemente…

-todo ha terminado. Está a salvo, señorita Tsukino

-que paso? estoy en el cielo?

-no y espero que no esté ahí hasta dentro de mucho tiempo

Aquel hombre frente a mi empezó a desatar las cuerdas con las que estaba amarrada, voltee a mí alrededor y vi que había policías por toda la estancia de la casa. Diamante y Rubeus estaban siendo arrestados, busque con la mirada a Galaxia y vi que yacía en el suelo sin moverse, había un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo. Galaxia está muerta. Retire mi mirada de ella y vi que otro policía ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Darién y luego él se acerco a mi…

-Serena!

-Darién?

-estas bien? No te hicieron nada? –pregunto él preocupado hincándose a mi lado mientras me terminaban de desatar. Lo abrace con fuerza.

-yo estoy bien. Pero tu… cómo es posible? Vi que te disparo Galaxia

-sí, pero llevo un chaleco antibalas –dijo Darién abriéndose un poco la camisa, la cual tenía un agujero por donde entro la bala, y vi el chaleco que llevaba debajo

-que bueno, me da gusto saber que estas bien

-no te preocupes, ya todo termino, Serena

Darién me estrecho con más fuerza entre sus brazos, con una mano tomo suavemente mi rostro y unió sus labios con los suyos. Rompí rápidamente el beso y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho sin dejar de abrazarlo. De verdad me alegra que se encuentre bien, pero no quiero que él me bese. Lo que más quisiera es que me besara Seiya y no Darién, pero por más que quiera, sé que no va a ocurrir…

-salgamos de aquí, Serena, no creo poder estar aquí ni un minuto más

-créeme que yo tampoco quiero seguir aquí

-hay una ambulancia afuera, les pediré a los paramédicos que vengan para que los lleven para allá y los revisen a los dos

-no es necesario oficial, caminaremos hacia allá –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-no puedes caminar, tienes una pierna enyesada

-si me apoyo de ti, si podre moverme. Tengo dos días atada y de verdad necesito mover mi cuerpo

-de acuerdo…

Darién se quito su saco para que me lo pusiera, me ayudo a incorporarme y salimos de aquella vieja casa del bosque. Afuera el lugar estaba rodeado de policías, vi la ambulancia que nos había mencionado el oficial que me desato y varias patrullas estacionadas. Mientras caminaba despacio con Darién hacia la ambulancia, note que entre un grupo de policías estaba Haruka, sonreí enormemente al verlo y también vi a…

-bombón!

No puedo creerlo, es él! Es Seiya! Esta vivo! Esta vivo!

-Seiya!

Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras lagrimas de alegría resbalaban por mi rostro, al ver como Seiya rápidamente corría hacia mí. Me separe de Darién y trate de mantener mi equilibrio para acercarme a él, creo que no avance ni un metro cuando Seiya ya estaba frente a mí, eche mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé profundamente. Aun no puedo creerlo, Seiya está vivo!

-estas bien! estas bien!–dijo él besándome nuevamente y besando cada una de las lagrimas que seguían recorriendo mi rostro de lo emoción de verlo - tenia tanto miedo de perderte, bombón

-no puedo creer que estés aquí! Como es posible… te dispararon justo aquí -dije sin dejar de llorar al recordarlo, baje una de mis manos hacia su pecho, donde vi que lo hirieron, él hizo una mueca de dolor al tocarlo –te duele?

-no tanto como saber que estabas en este horrible lugar –dijo él volviendo a besarme fugazmente -Lo único que importa ahora es que estás bien, no te imaginas como me sentía al saber que estabas en peligro, no podía soportar estar lejos de ti

-ni yo… pensé que estabas muerto y aquí estas, aun no puedo creerlo. Creí que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti.

-aquí estoy, bombón. Nunca te voy a dejar, te amo… te amo tanto, bombón

-Seiya, yo también….

-gatita!

Voltee al escuchar a Haruka, estaba a un par de pasos nosotros. Seiya me soltó y Haruka se acerco estrechándome en sus brazos, besando cariñosamente mi cabello.

Quiero demasiado a Haruka, pero no puedo creer lo que hizo, voy a matarlo por haberme interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Seiya que lo amo.

Ya no quiero callar más lo que siento por él, no ahora que la felicidad inunda mi alma al saber que está vivo, sabiendo que la vida me da la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por él, lo que se con seguridad que siento por él y que quiero demostrárselo todos los días de mi vida. Creo que aunque no quiera, tendré que esperar hasta hablar a solas con Seiya y poder decirle lo que siento por él

-me alegra tanto ver que estas bien –dijo Haruka abrazándome con fuerza, estaba muy preocupado por mi -no te imaginas como hemos estado ante esto, pero ya se acabo esta pesadilla

Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Haruka y después voltee a ver a Seiya, vi que Darién estaba a un par de pasos al lado de él con el rostro un tanto serio, tan emocionada estaba de ver a Seiya que me había olvidado que Darién estaba aquí

-no te preocupes por nada, Serena, esto ya se termino. Te llevaremos a casa –dijo Darién

-muy bien porque quiero ver a todos, a las chicas, a Hotaru… quiero ver a mi hija!

-la verás, gatita. Hotaru te ha extrañado mucho y está ansiosa por verte

-salgamos de aquí entonces, hay que llevar a bombón a Moon Resort…

* * *

_Seiya esta vivo!_

_De verdad creyeron que habia muerto nuestro guapo Casanova? Yo sé, ahora si me pase dejandolas con la duda tanto tiempo, pero él esta bien al igual que su bombón!_

_Ahora la duda del millón, Darién le dará el divorcio a Serena? Ella podra ser feliz con Seiya?_

_Ya lo descubriremos el siguiente capitulo! Ya es el capitulo final! Pero descuiden que no es lo ultimo que veremos de este fic ya que aun falta su epilogo!_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas, El Deseo de la Luna y Sombras del Destino!_**_  
Hoy tambien actualice _**_El Deseo de la Luna_**_ no se lo pierdan!_


	28. Capitulo 28

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! _

_No puedo creerlo, este ya es el ultimo capitulo! Aunque bueno, aun nos queda el epilogo y ya se acabo el fic! _

_Pero mientras llega el epilogo, espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 28**

Creo que hoy me parece el día más largo de toda mi vida y más después de que saliera de aquella vieja casa en donde me tenían. Los oficiales a cargo de mi caso tomaron mi declaración de lo sucedido, tras lo que llegue a Moon Resort en donde por fin pude ver a Andrew, Nicolás, Yaten, Taiki, Ami, Mina, Lita, Michiru, Luna, Artemis y por supuesto a mi querida niña, Hotaru estaba tan feliz como yo de poder volver a estar juntas, que nos quedamos abrazadas por mucho tiempo mientras llorábamos de la felicidad.

De verdad me parece que salí de la más terrible de las pesadillas y para celebrarlo, las chicas organizaron una fiesta esta noche en el restaurante del hotel. Después de tomar un muy necesitado baño en las aguas termales, me puse mi mejor vestido para la fiesta, un vestido blanco veraniego de tela vaporosa y me reuní con todos en la fiesta. Todos estaban ahí, o casi todos, no había visto a Haruka ni a Darién desde hacía un buen rato. Tengo que hablar con Darién para pedirle que me dé una vez el divorcio ya que no pienso regresar con él…

-entonces es un hecho que pronto verá la luz la nueva novela de Serena –dijo Mina

-podría decirse que si, tan pronto como ella termine de escribirla –dijo Luna

-vamos Luna, no deberías presionarla con el trabajo tan pronto –dijo Ami

-lo sé, pero por lo que leído de lo que ha escrito, estoy realmente ansiosa por saber cómo terminara la historia

-eso no es justo, como Luna si sabe lo que has escrito y a nosotras no has querido contárnoslo -dijo Lita

-lo siento, pero saben que por ser mi editora, ella es la única que puede saber de qué trata mi historia hasta que se publique

-no es justo, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para persuadirte, bombón

-no lo creo, Casanova, cuando se trata de mi trabajo, nada puede hacer que cambie de opinión

-ni siquiera esto

Seiya tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, y yo simplemente me deje perder en el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Aunque prácticamente él no me ha dejado sola en todo el día, aun no he encontrado un solo momento de calma y la oportunidad de que estemos a solas para que hablemos y le diga lo que siento, tengo que hacerlo pronto antes de que sienta que me vuelvo loca.

Escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a nuestro lado. Rompimos el beso y volteamos a ver a Haruka que nos veía con una pequeña sonrisa…

-lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito que vengas un momento conmigo, gatita

-sucede algo, Haruka?

-es mejor que vengas conmigo

-que es lo pasa, Tenoh? Me estas preocupando–pregunto Seiya

-no hay razón para estarlo. Vamos, gatita

-bien

Seiya me beso fugazmente en los labios tras lo que me susurro –cuando te liberes de Tenoh, te estaré esperando en la orilla del lago, en el muelle del hotel

-claro…

Me aleje de Seiya y los demás con la ayuda de mis muletas, salí del restaurante acompañada de Haruka hasta que llegamos al lobby del hotel, ahí estaba Rei y Darién esperándonos mientras que uno de los botones sacaba las maletas del lugar y las llevaba a un auto negro que estaba estacionado frente a la puerta principal

-que está pasando?

-regreso a Tokio, Serena –dijo Darién –por eso le pedí a Haruka que te trajera ya que hay algo que quiero decirte antes de irme

-muy bien, porque yo también quiero hablar contigo

-bien, por favor –Darién señalo los sillones del lobby, en donde ambos nos sentamos. Volteo a ver a Rei y ella saco de su portafolio un folder beige, el cual le entrego a él –gracias Rei

-quieres que me quede? –pregunto Rei

-no es necesario, espérame en el auto por favor

-de acuerdo. Adiós, Serena

-adiós, Rei –dije con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que ella saliera del lobby

-yo también los dejo solos –dijo Haruka saliendo detrás de Rei

-de que querías hablar conmigo, Darién?

-se que no fui un marido ejemplar y que cometí muchos errores durante nuestro matrimonio. No te di el lugar que tu realmente mereces mientras estuvimos juntos, Serena. Fui un imbécil, egoísta, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y…

-Darién, yo…

-por favor, déjame terminar –dijo él dando un suspiro –no solo eres una gran escritora, eres una mujer grandiosa, fuiste una maravillosa esposa y sé que serás una excelente madre ahora que cuidaras de Hotaru. Me arrepiento de muchas de las cosas que te hice, principalmente por todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa y por no haber estado ahí cuando perdiste a nuestro bebé. Sé que no hay mucho que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado, pero si puedo hacer mucho por el futuro…

Darién dio un largo suspiro y me entrego el folder que le había dado Rei, lo abrí y allí estaban los papeles de nuestro divorcio, su firma estaba en ellos

-solo falta tu firma para que sea totalmente legal el divorcio, Serena…

-no puedo creerlo! Después de un año y me das el divorcio… así, sin más

-no tiene caso que sigamos casados cuando es obvio que tu no vas a volver conmigo, tu quieres a Seiya.-dijo Darién dando un largo suspiro -Cuando Galaxia me permitió hablar contigo cuando te secuestro y te escuche gritar llorando por Seiya en el celular con tanto dolor al creer que él había muerto, y luego la forma en que reaccionaste cuando lo viste hoy me confirmo lo que tanto me negaba a creer… Esta enamorada de él, Serena, así que lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, es dejarte libre para que seas feliz con él

-gracias, Darién… de verdad te lo agradezco enormemente

Abrace a Darién con todas mis fuerzas por unos momentos, él me beso en la mejilla y se separo de mi, viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa

-se feliz, cabeza de bombón

-tú también, Darién…

Darién mantuvo su sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y salía del lobby. Baje mi mirada a los papeles que tengo en mis manos tratando de asimilar, que por fin, después del año más largo de toda mi vida, finalmente Darién Chiba ha salido de mi vida…

-gatita... –dijo Haruka acercándose a mi lado, me extendió su bolígrafo –creo que necesitas esto para que sea oficial

Tome el bolígrafo, abrí el folder y firme en mi nombre. Oficialmente ya estoy divorciada!

Le di los papeles a Haruka para que los guardara y me dirigí al lago para encontrarme con Seiya. Cuando llegue, lo vi esperándome en el muelle con una enorme sonrisa. Me acerque nerviosa pero con paso decidido hacia él hasta que quedamos frente a frente; sé exactamente qué es lo que le voy a hacer…

-al fin llegas bombón, empezaba a creer que otra vez me dejarías plantado

-lo lamento, es que estaba resolviendo un asunto importante

-está todo bien?

-mejor que nunca… acabo de firmar los papeles de mi divorcio

-de verdad? –dijo él realmente sorprendido

-sí, estoy divorciada y Darién va de regreso a Tokio. Con esto y lo que me ha sucedido recientemente, he pensado en muchas cosas y estoy pensando en muchas decisiones y cambios que quiero en mi vida

-no eres la única, yo también estoy pensando en cambiar algunas cosas de mi vida… por ejemplo, que quiero vivir aquí en Akita

-enserio? Eso significa que tendré que verte muy seguido, Casanova?

-sí, así que vas a tener que tratarme bien, bombón. Nada de sacarme medio desnudo de tu casa, ni permitir que Haruka trate de golpearme por algún malentendido, y definitivamente tendrás que ver toda mi presentación en el siguiente concurso de talentos que organice Lita

-vaya, si que pides mucho… pero bien, si va a hacer así, creo que deberíamos dejar el pasado atrás y empezar desde cero para que esto funcione

-me parece una gran idea –dijo Seiya extendiendo su brazo frente a mi –hola! Soy Seiya Kou!

-encantada! –dije estrechando mi mano con la suya –Yo soy Serena Tsukino…

Me perdí por completo en la mirada y en la sonrisa que me brinda Seiya segundos antes de que él rompiera el espacio que nos separa, me estrechara entre sus brazos y sintiera sus labios contra los míos, quedándonos allí besándonos por largo rato ya que este momento los únicos que existimos somos Seiya y yo…

-te amo, Bombón… te amo con toda mi alma

-yo también te amo, Casanova… te amo tanto que ya no puedo pensar en mi vida sin ti, te amo! Te amo!

Seiya me miro con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas, nuevamente nos besamos teniendo como mudos testigos de este hermoso momento al lago, la Luna y las estrellas, contemplando como comienza un nuevo capítulo de mi vida junto al hombre que amo…

* * *

_Que romantico! Por fin ya van a estar juntos como tanto merecen Serena y Seiya!_

_Pero bueno, esto todavia no termina ya que aún nos falta el epilogo! Ya veremos que sorpresas nos traera y yo espero ya poder subirlo la proxima semana para finalmente terminar con este fic._

_Así que por hoy me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el epilogo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas, El Deseo de la Luna_**_ y _**_Sombras del Destino!_**


	29. Epilogo

_Hola a todas!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Al fin llego el epilogo de este fic! No puedo creerlo, tengo sentimientos encontrados con el final de esta hermosa historia! Pero bueno, aquí les dejo ya el final de esta maravillosa historia!_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogo **

_Un año después… _

-el día de hoy se encuentra con nosotros Serena Tsukino, autora de _Sin Ti_; novela que se publico la navidad pasada y se ha convertido en todo un Best Seller. Serena, nuevamente te agradezco por concedernos esta entrevista

-gracias a ti, Molly, es un gusto estar aquí

-todas tus fans estaban ansiosas por saber cuándo publicarías una nueva novela y nos has sorprendido con la maravillosa historia después de todo lo que te sucedió el año pasado tras aquel terrible accidente, tu secuestro, tu divorcio… como te sientes de volver al mundo literario tras todo eso?

-muy feliz, mi inspiración para escribir se había tomado unas buenas vacaciones y más tras todo eso, pero ahora mi vida por fin está en orden en todos los aspectos de mi vida y se nota en las palabras que estan plasmadas en mi novela

-hablando de eso, hay quienes dicen que tu novela está basada en muchas cosas que han sucedido en tu vida, principalmente con el triangulo amoroso de _Serenity_, _Casanova_ y _Mujeriego_, es esto cierto?

-muchos escritores se basan en experiencias personales para plasmar una historia, y en mi caso no es la excepción. Escribir sobre mis experiencias me ha servido mucho para aprender sobre mi misma y sobre todo, superar aquellas cosas que me hicieron sufrir en el pasado

-eso incluye a tu ex esposo, Darién Chiba?

-al lado de Darién viví muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, pero prefiero quedarme con los buenos recuerdos que tengo de él y sé que él seguramente ha hecho lo mismo. Ahora cada quien está viviendo un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas y ha seguido con sus vidas, por lo que sé por medio de la prensa, Darién está saliendo con Rei Hino y no me queda más que desearle lo mejor a los dos

-y tu también estas escribiendo un nuevo capítulo en tu vida, seguramente mucho más agradable que el anterior

-por supuesto. Soy muy feliz y estoy muy agradecida de tener una familia a la que amo profundamente…

Retire mi mirada de la pantalla y voltee a ver a Seiya, me miro con esa maravillosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta antes de besarme. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y regresamos la mirada a la pantalla para seguir viendo la entrevista que me realizaron hace unos días y que hoy están transmitiendo.

Tan emocionada estaba por ello que Lita organizo una comida en Moon Resort para que todos mientras veíamos el programa, escuchando mis palabras de lo feliz que estoy porque mi vida está llena de la paz y felicidad que ansiaba desde hace mucho, y no solo la mía, sino también de las personas que quiero.

Taiki, al igual que Seiya, decidió mudarse a Akita para estar más cerca de Ami. Se casaron hace tres meses y juntos hacen cargo de la Clínica Mercury.

Lita sigue trabajando como siempre en Moon Resort con la ayuda de Andrew, y ahora más que nunca ya que ella tiene cinco meses de embarazo. Ambos se encuentran felices por la próxima llegada de su primer hijo, que están vueltos locos por conocerlo; al igual que el tío Nicolás que hace unas semanas conoció a una chica tailandesa con la que está saliendo, parece que la relación podría convertirse en algo serio.

Mina y Yaten están mejor que nunca, ella como siempre sigue dando conciertos por todas partes y Yaten trata de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo de viaje a su lado sin descuidar su trabajo, se casaron a principios de este año.

Quienes también han estado viajando mucho han sido Haruka y Michiru, ya que ella también está dando una serie de conciertos con la Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokio por todo el país; después de eso, parece que también consideraran la idea de tener hijos.

Luna y Artemis… bueno, siguen siendo Luna y Artemis. Él tratando de sobrevivir antes las exigencias de nuestra querida editora y ella presionándome nuevamente para que escriba otra novela ya que no he estado trabajando mucho desde que termine de escribir _Sin Ti,_ por qué? Bueno, me he tomado mi tiempo para disfrutar al máximo de mi nueva vida al lado de Seiya y más desde la noche en que le dije que lo amaba.

Aquella noche hicimos el amor demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos, felices de poder estar juntos, libres de rencores de otras personas y sin que nade ni nadie pudiera arruinar nuestra felicidad. Definitivamente fue la primera de muchas maravillosas noches juntos, por lo que no disfrute mucho tiempo de mi libertad como una mujer divorciada ya que Seiya y yo nos casamos a principios de otoño. Él también inicio los trámites para la adopción de Hotaru y ahora ella es nuestra hija legalmente.

Seiya designo a uno de sus colaboradores cercanos como nuevo presidente de Starlight Music, pero sigue muy pendiente de todo lo que ocurre en la disquera. Compramos una casa que está a la orilla del lago en Akita, del otro de Moon Resort, un hogar perfecto para nuestra familia, con un precioso jardín en donde Hotaru pasa todas las tardes jugando y un estudio que tiene una espectacular vista del lago en donde me pongo a escribir. Sin duda, el mejor lugar en donde Seiya y yo disfrutando cada momento al lado de nuestra querida Hotaru y la nueva integrante de nuestra familia: Chibi Chibi, de apenas un par de meses de nacida.

Al terminar de ver la entrevista, Lita pidió que nos trajeran unas copas a la mesa en donde estamos para celebrar. Cuando por fin llegaron a la mesa, cada quien tomo la suya y Haruka se puso de pie alzando su copa…

-quiero hacer un brindis por nuestra gatita y por el éxito de su novela!

-por que las siguientes novelas de mamá sean tan exitosas como esta! –dijo Hotaru emocionada

-seguramente lo serán ya que bombón es una gran escritora. Salud! –dijo Seiya mientras todos chocábamos nuestras copas cargando a Chibi Chibi en sus brazos

-gracias a todos, chicos! –dije con una sonrisa al verlos a todos tan felices

-ya sabes sobre que tratara tu siguiente novela, Serena? –pregunto Ami

-sí, ya tengo la idea, pero aun no se qué nombre le pondré

-pues si sigues escribiendo sobre tu vida, podrías llamar a tu siguiente historia _Sr y Sra Kou_ –dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-suena tentador, pero ese es el nombre de la historia mi vida en estos momentos…

Contemple a mis amigos, mis hijas y a mi amado esposo con una enorme sonrisa. Aquel lluvioso día en la estación de tren de Tokio, jamás podría haber imaginado que lo que comenzó con una discusión por un taxi podría traerme la felicidad que vivo en estos momentos. Definitivamente la alegría me inunda ante el mejor capitulo de mi vida que apenas está comenzando

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

_Les agradezco a todas y cada una de mis queridas amigas y lectoras por acompañarme a lo largo de este fic, por su apoyo en cada capitulo, por cada uno de sus comentarios que me motivaron e inspiraron para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia. De verdad mil gracias a todas ustedes!_

_Y bueno, siempre que se cierra un ciclo, se abren otros y en mi caso no es la excepción. Notaron que Mina menciono _**_Sr y Sra Kou_**_ como siguiente historia de Serena? Pues bien, les aviso que ese sera el nombre de _**_mi siguiente fic!_**

_Seguramente estaran pensando que sera una adaptación de la pelicula _**_Mr & Mrs Smith_**_, verdad? Pues no! No va a tener nada que ver con esa pelicula, quizas cierta inspiración y de alli el nombre, pero hasta ahi... ya veran por que lo digo. Asi que no se la pierdan ya que la publicare muy pronto!_

_Habiendo dicho lo anterior, me despido esperando que les haya gustado el final de esta maravillosa historia y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Nos seguiremos leyendo en _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas, El Deseo de la Luna y Sombras del Destino _**_(las cuales prometo no dejar tan abandonadas y actualizar a la brevedad posible)__ y en todas las siguientes historias que vengan en el futuro. Las quiero chicas!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_


End file.
